Fire Emblem Demonio de la muerte
by AngelTerra133
Summary: Han pasado 19 años desde la última guerra en Tellius. Ahora el héroe del las llamas azules vuelve junto a una nueva generación para proteger las tierras que antes defendieron sus padres. Mi primer fic, tengan piedad.
1. Chapter 1: Una nueva generacion

Chapter 1

-Elena espera, no seas tan imprudente hermana.- dijo un muchacho de cabello azul muy oscuro y ojos de color azul zafiro.

-¿Te parece imprudencia ir a buscar a nuestro padre?- respondió una joven de cabello largo del mismo color que el de su hermano y ojos también azul zafiro.- si no quieres ir con migo solo dilo y ya.

-Ni siquiera sabes dónde está.

-¿Y quién te dijo que no lo sé?

-Elena.- dijo el joven con un suspiro de frustración.- Tellius es enorme. Según tu ¿por dónde vamos a empezar? Tenemos muchas opciones. Esta Gallia, Phoenicis, Begnion, Kilvas, estamos muy cerca de Daein esa puede ser una opción, o tal vez Crimea.

-Ya cállate y déjame pensar Greil.- respondió Elena algo molesta sentándose en el suelo. No le gustaba cuando su hermano la hacía darse cuenta de sus errores.

-Bueno, por lo menos conseguí que usaras tu cerebro.

-Por lo menos mí cerebro no está nuevo como el tuyo.

Greil solo rodo los ojos y cruzo los brazos. –Bien, de cualquier manera ya no quiero regresar. Soren nos mataría.

-¿Le tienes miedo?

-No, pero sé que nos matara por haberlo desobedecido. Y no quiero morir tan joven.

-Papá fue general de Crimea ¿verdad?

-Si.- dijo Greil sentándose al lado de su hermana gemela.- ¿Crees que es ahí donde está?

-Pues es lo más lógico ¿no?- Elena tenía cara de fastidio.

-Mi querida hermana, si te hubieras tomado la molestia de averiguar en que párate de Tellius está nuestro padre, nos hubieras ahorrado muchos problemas.

-Perdona, pero ya ha pasado un mes desde que no temas noticias suyas.-Elena bajo la mirada. Le preocupada el hecho de que su padre no hubiese enviado un mensaje la última vez que tuvieron contacto con uno de sus amigos.- Él no es así.

-Papá es muy fuerte Elena, imprudente, pero según Soren y Ranulf eso lo ha salvado en muchas ocasiones.-en el rostro de Greil se dibujó pequeña sonrisa.

-Supongo.-Elena voltio a ver a su hermano.- ¿Le dijiste a Raiu a dónde íbamos?

El joven se puso de pie y sacudió el polvo de su ropa .-Anda hermanita, tenemos que seguir.- dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Hermano, no respondiste mi pregunta.- Elena también se puso de pie y de igual manera se sacudió el polvo. Acomodo la cinta de color verde que utilizaba como diadema.

-Solo le dije que íbamos a buscar a papá.- Greil se acomodó la cinta del mismo tono que la de su hermana pero el, la llevaba en su frente para evitar que su cabello cubriera sus ojos.

-Y yo soy la imprudente-dijo Elena con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué tiene que se lo haya dicho? es nuestro amigo ¿o no?

-Sí, pero él le dirá a Ranulf y después Ranulf le dirá a Soren y Soren vendrá a buscarnos y ahora si vas a morir joven hermanito. Sabes bien que él no sabe mentir. Si le preguntan, y es obvio que lo van a hacer, estamos perdidos.

-No había pensado en eso.- dijo Greil rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza y con una sonrisita en su rostro.

-¿Enserio?- respondió la joven negando con la cabeza y con el mismo tono de sarcasmo en su voz .No podía entender como su hermano podía ser tan distraído en algunas ocasiones.- Ahora a avanzar lo más que podamos antes de que los otros lleguen.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a caminar hasta que un ruido entre los arboles los detuvo. Ambos desenvainaron sus espadas y se pusieron en guardia. Greil comenzó a caminar hacia su lado izquierdo y con un movimiento rápido cortó las ramas de los arbustos y coloco la espada en el cuello de la persona que se escondía detrás.

-¿Raiu? ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?- dijo Greil quitando la espada y poniéndola de nuevo en la vaina, negó con la cabeza para después volver la mirada hacia el joven que estaba sentado en el suelo con cara de indignación.-Pude haberte matado hermano.

El joven de cabello color negro se puso de pie dejando ver su larga cola de gato del mismo color pero la punta de color celeste. Sus peculiares ojos, uno de color violeta y otro de azul celeste, brillaban bajo la luz de la luna.- Si como no, ¿enserio crees que te lo dejaría tan fácil?

-Pues yo no te vi en posición de ataque.- dijo Greil con una sonrisa de suficiencia y cruzando los brazos.- más bien parecías un gato asustado.

-Ha, ha muy gracioso.- rio Raiu con sarcasmo.- Como sea, ¿Por qué demonios se fueron sin mí?

-No sabíamos que querías venir con nosotros.- dijo Elena poniendo su espada en la vaina y observando a su alrededor como si estuviera esperando que alguien más se presentara.-No te ofendas pero en realidad el plan, bueno al menos MI plan,- enfatizo la joven ahora mirando a su hermano.- era irnos sin que tú lo supieras.

-¿Y porque?- pregunto Raiu cruzando los brazos con aire ofendido.

-Pues porque no sabes mentir.- Greil le dio un ligero golpe al laguz en el hombro.

-No es que no sepa mentir, lo que pasa es que no me gusta

-¿Y por eso te pones a balbucear como tonto y a hacer preguntas estúpidas?

Raiu se limitó a mirar al muchacho como si quisiera atacarlo. Suspiro y bajo la mirada para después levantarla de golpe. Sus orejas de felino comenzaron a moverse.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Elena poniendo una mano en el mango de su espada, preparándose por si tenía que desenvainarla de nuevo.

-Escucho voces.

-¿De quién?- pregunto ahora Greil observando todo el lugar.

-De niños.- las orejas de Raiu seguían moviéndose.

-¿Están muy lejos?

-No, se están acercando muy rápido.- Raiu cerró los ojos para tratar de concentrase y poder escuchar mejor.- Uno está llorando y ahora escucho la voz de un hombre que está tratando de callarlo.

-¿De manera paternal o violenta?- Elena se acercó a Raiu.

-Muy violenta.

-¿Crees que debamos esperar a que lleguen aquí o los mataran antes?

-Si pudieran matarlos ya lo hubieran hecho además están muy cerca y hay más personas con ellos, son voces de adultos como la del otro sujeto.

-Si son más de cuatro hay que tomarlos por sorpresa.- dijo Greil caminando hacia los arbustos en donde habían encontrado a Raiu. Los otros dos lo siguieron y se ocultaron para no ser descubiertos. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando dieciocho hombres con dos niños amorrados de pies y manos llegaran haciendo un gran alboroto. Al parecer tenían pensado acampar en ese lugar ya que colocaron a los pequeños en el suelo y las demás cosas, pero no soltaron sus armas.

-Vas a pagar muy caro idiota.- dijo el mayor de los niños.

-Ya cállate mocoso.- dijo uno de los bandidos sin tomarse la molestia de voltear a ver al pequeño.

-Vamos a hacer esto rápido.- Elena no pudo moverse ni un centímetro cuando sintió las manos de su hermano sujetando su brazo.- ¿Qué?

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- le pregunto Greil en un susurro que denotaba molestia.- Son dieciocho hombres armados con dos niños como rehenes.

-Bueno ¿entonces que sugieres?- dijo Elena zafándose del agarre de su hermano.- No tenemos tiempo para esperar hasta que se queden dormidos y tampoco podemos dejar a esos niños. Además tenemos a Raiu de nuestro lado, es muy veloz, podemos con ellos.- la joven estaba a punto de salir de entre los arbustos cuando su hermano volvió a sujetar su brazo y la jalo para que volviera al suelo.- Con un demonio, ¿ahora qué?

Su hermano suspiro en clara señal de fastidio.- Pero que terca eres Elena. Son dieciocho, y tres de ellos son laguz, nosotros somos dos beorc y un laguz.

-¿Laguz?-Elena dirigió la mirada hacia los bandidos y se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos tenía alas de color negro y otros dos tenían colas como la de Raiu pero la de uno era de color café y la del otro de color rojizo.

-¿Qué pasa Gerard?- pregunto uno de los beorc al hombre que tenía alas negras al darse cuenta de que miraba alrededor como buscando algo.

-Escucho ruidos.- respondió. Greil, Elena y Raiu contuvieron la respiración. Si los descubrían, no tendrían oportunidad alguna.

-Seguramente son ardillas Gerard, relájate.- dijo el laguz de cola color café.

Elena pudo notar como el laguz le decía algo en el oído que ella no pudo escuchar. Quiso preguntarle a Raiu, pero sabía que no podía hacer ruido ya que alertarían a los laguz.

El cuervo se sentó pero seguía muy atento a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Los otros bandidos imitaron a su compañero y tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro. Y comenzaron a platicar y reír con mucha alegría. Los tres jóvenes que permanecían ocultos dieron un respiro de alivio al darse cuenta de que aquel laguz ya había concentrado su atención en otra cosa.

-Tienes que observar bien la situación en la que te encuentras antes de actuar. Deja de ser tan impulsiva.- dijo Greil mirando a su hermana con severidad.

Elena puso los ojos en blanco.-Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer "estratega"?

Greil solo la miro con enojo por un instante y antes de que pudiera responder a su hermana, Raiu interrumpió

-Miren lo que están tomando.- dijo para evitar que los hermanos comenzaran a pelear en ese lugar y en ese momento.

Ambos jóvenes entornaron los ojos para poder ver en la tenue luz que emanaba de la fogata lo que los bandidos estaban bebiendo. Era un licor de un color oscuro.

-Es el licor de Galdoa.- dijo Greil con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Entonces hay un 50% de probabilidades de que se embriaguen y se pongan torpes o un 50% de que se pongan violentos y todos terminemos muertos.- dijo Raiu encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí creo que me quedo con el primer 50%.- dijo Elena sin quitar la mirada de banda de ladrones.- Y en caso de que sea el otro 50, igual tendremos que pelear.

-Bueno, por lo menos es mejor que esperar hasta que se queden dormidos. El licor es muy fuerte, solo necesitan tomar unas cuantas copas más y listo.- dijo Greil.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo cuando los bandidos comenzaron a decir un montón de estupideces y actuar de manera torpe.

-¿Ahora si puedo atacar hermanito?

Greil rodo los ojos al escuchar el tono de falsa estimación.

-Con que eran ustedes las ardillas eh.- dijo la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas.

Elena pudo sentir como un metal frio se posicionaba en su garganta haciendo que se quedara inmóvil por completo.

-Jóvenes, les sugiero que no muevan ni un musculo o el cuello de esta hermosa dama se manchara de sangre.- dijo el hombre de las alas negras.

-Bastardo.- Elena no se podía moverse ni atacar al hombre que la tenía amenazada y la única manera que encontró para liberar su coraje fue insultar al laguz.- ¿Por qué no peleas como el supuesto hombre que eres? O acaso tienes miedo de que te quiten la razón para usar pantalones

-Vaya, vaya, parece que la damita tiene una lengua filosa.- el laguz de cola café estaba detrás de Raiu y puso una daga en su cuello.

-Y los caballeros se quedaron congelados.- ahora era el laguz de cola color rojiza quien estaba frente a Greil y lo amenazaba con otra daga. El joven se limitaba a mirarlo con una inmensa furia contenida.- No me mires así, te prometo que cuidare bien de tu hermanita. Porque la vas a compartir ¿verdad Gerard?

La furia de Greil aumento y logro golpear al laguz que tenía enfrente.- Eres un maldito.

-Imbécil.- el hombre se limpió la sangre de su nariz y devolvió el golpe provocando que un hilo de sangre saliera de la comisura de la boca de Greil.-Te vas a arrepentir.

-Ya veremos quien se arrepiente.

-Debido a que te crees muy hombre, voy a permitir que veas lo que le voy a hacer a tu linda hermana.- dijo con una voz burlona.- Haber si cuando lo veas sigues de altanero.

El laguz con alas sonrió con satisfacción.- ¿Enserio creyeron que no nos habíamos percatado de su presencia? Ustedes dos son unos beorc muy ruidosos y su amigo laguz no hizo mucho para callarlos. Pero en fin, eso es lo que pasa cuando se juntan tres jóvenes inexpertos.

-¿Cómo es que no les afecto el licor?- pregunto Elena en un intento de distraer a sus captores. Y funciono, el ego de Gerard hizo que se olvidara por un momento de la joven.

-Los laguz somos inmunes al licor de Galdoa.- respondió Gerard con ese mismo tono de satisfacción.

-Los laguz nunca terminan de sorprenderme.- dijo Greil sonriendo con ironía.- Lástima, tengamos que acabar con ustedes tres.

-Que estúpidos, da pena que sean laguz.- dijo Raiu con los ojos cerrados.

En ese momento Elena le dio una patada en la espalda al laguz que tenía enfrente y mordió la mano del cuervo provocando que soltara el cuchillo que con el que la amenazaba. Raiu se había transformado en un gato enorme de color negro con marcas como rayos de color celeste y había mordido el cuello del laguz que lo tenía aprisionado, Greil por su parte, había enterrado su espada en el laguz que tenía enfrente y Elena cortó el cuello de Gerard.

-El que seamos inexpertos no significa que seamos estúpidos amigo, ¿Enserio creyeron que no sabíamos lo de la inmunidad de un laguz a ese licor?- dijo Greil limpiando la sangre de su espada.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre?- dijo la voz de uno de los bandidos.

-Sí, ahora siguen los borrachos.- Raiu ya había tomado su forma de beorc ya que no la necesitaría para acabar con los quince bandidos restantes.

Los demás se pusieron de pie a trompicones debido al estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraban y trataron de atacar a los jóvenes. Como era de esperarse, los muchachos no tuvieron problemas para leer los movimientos de sus oponentes y en menos de un minuto acabaron con ellos.

-Pan comido.- dijo Raiu guardando su daga.

Elena y Greil estaban desatando a los niños que a juzgar por sus miradas estaban asustados y agradecidos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunto Elena con una voz suave para tratar de calmar a los niños. Ellos se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza.

-Me llamo Elena, él es mi hermano Greil y él es nuestro amigo Raiu. ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-Me llamo Zote.- dijo al fin el que parecía ser el mayor de los niños. Sus ojos eran de color miel y su cabello de color verde oscuro.- Y él es mi hermano menor Tsuya.

Su hermano tenía los ojos del mismo color que los de Zote pero su cabello era de color plateado muy brillante.

-Y ¿En dónde están sus padres?- pregunto Greil

-Seguramente nos están buscando.- hablo por primera vez Tsuya.

-¿De dónde son?

-De Daein.

-¿Cómo se llaman sus padres?

-Sothe y Micaiah

* * *

><p>Bueno creo que esta demas decir quien es hijo de quien. Greil y Elena son los hijos gemelos de Ike (Greil siendo mayor por unos cuantos minutos) y Raiu es hijo de Ranulf. ¿Quienes son sus madres? no lo se devido a que no tendran participacion en esta historia. En fin, espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo y porfa, review, no importa si es para criticarme, de las criticas aprendo, ademas es mi primer Fic. Gracias por leerlo.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2:Los reyes de Daein

Ya saben, los personajes de Fire Emblem desgraciadamente no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

-¿Sothe y Micaiah?- se preguntó Raiu más para sí mismo que a los demás.- Yo he escuchado esos nombres antes.

-Pues claro que los has escuchado.- dijo Greil con voz seria.- Son los reyes de Daein.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Raiu con mucha sorpresa en su voz.- ¡Aaaaaah! Ya me acorde. Lo siento, tengo mala memoria.

-Bien, como no podemos dejarlos aquí solos ¿Qué les parece si los llevamos con sus padre?- les dijo Elena a los niños.

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y se pusieron de pie.

-Muchas gracias.- dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Entonces hay que seguir. Tenemos que llegar rápido.- dijo Raiu.- Ya no falta mucho para llegar, bueno aún falta un poco para llegar a Nevassa.

-No importa, de cualquier manera teníamos pensado ir ahí.- dijo un Greil despreocupado.- ¿Nadie necesita dormir?

-¿Tú quieres dormir hermano?- pregunto Elena con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía perfectamente que su hermano había preguntado eso porque tenía sueño.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? Claro que no.- respondió con una risa algo nerviosa.

-Bien porque no dormiremos hasta que estemos por lo menos a mitad de camino. ¿Están de acuerdo?

-Hermana, no puedes exigirle tanto a estos pobres niños indefensos.- dijo Greil en un susurro para que los niños no los escucharan.- Es demasiado.

-¿Quién dice que eso es exigirnos demasiado?- dijo Zote algo enfadado y mirando a Greil a los ojos.- Nosotros no somos débiles, solo que esos brutos nos tomaron por sorpresa a mi hermano y a mí.

Elena le dirigió una sonrisa de burla a su hermano.

-Lo siento Greil, creo que no vas a poder dormir esta noche.- dijo Raiu también burlándose de Greil.

-Ya que.- el ojiazul dio un suspiro de resignación.

Los niños caminaron por enfrente de los jóvenes para guiarlos por un camino más corto. El resto del viaje fue tranquilo. Al llegar a Nevassa, las personas que caminaban en la calle dejaban de prestar atención a sus compras y sus chismes para mirar a los jóvenes y señalarlos con el dedo mientras susurraban cosas a otras personas pero sin quitar la vista de los muchachos.

-¿Por qué nos miran así?- pregunto Raiu que al parecer se sentía algo incómodo por las miradas de beorc y laguz.

-Pues porque los príncipes, que llevan como tres días perdidos, están con nosotros.- dijo Greil al parecer también incómodo.

-Se supone que han pasado tres días desde que los encontramos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban secuestrados?- pregunto Elena sin prestar atención a todas las personas.

-Como dos días.- dijo Tsuya con la mirada baja y algo ruborizado.

-Eso lo explica todo. Hay que caminar más rápido.- la atención que las personas estaba comenzando a incomodar a la joven.

Llegaron al castillo en donde un soldado estaba a punto de impedirles el paso, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a los niños.

-¡Están a salvo!- exclamo con lágrimas en los ojos.-Ustedes.- refiriéndose a los jóvenes.- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde los encontraron? ¿Cómo los encontraron? ¿Fueron ustedes quienes se los llevaron o acaso…

-¡Hey! Cálmate. Demasiadas preguntas.- dijo Greil frunciendo el ceño.- Nosotros no nos llevamos a los niños, fuimos nosotros quienes salvamos sus pequeños traseros nobles de los bandidos que los tenían.

-¡Oooh! Desde lo más profundo de mi alma se los agradezco. Príncipes, sus padres están tan preocupados, tenemos que informarles que ya han aparecido. Síganme, ustedes también jóvenes por favor y nuevamente, gracias.

Elena no sabía si el guardia estaba demente o si solo era la emoción de ver a los príncipes sanos y salvos. Caminaba de una manera torpe y de pronto comenzaba a balbucear cosas que Elena no podía comprender y a juzgar por la expresión de Raiu y Greil, ellos pensaban lo mismo que ella.

Llegaron a un salón enorme en donde había una mujer de cabello largo color plata sentada y al parecer al borde de las lágrimas. Detrás de ella un hombre de cabello color verde oscuro y ojos color miel miraba al piso hasta que escucho abrirse la puerta.

-¡Niños!- dijo mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia los pequeños. Abrazo a Zote y después a Tsuya.

-Mis pequeños.- dijo ahora la mujer con los ojos, color ámbar, anegados en lágrimas. Abrazo a ambos niños al mismo tiempo.- ¿Están bien? ¿No les paso nada?

-No mamá, estamos bien.- A juzgar por la mirada de Zote, el niño trataba de zafarse del abrazo de su madre.- Ellos nos salvaron.- la lucha de el niño había dado frutos y ahora estaba libre.

-¿Es eso cierto?- pregunto el hombre quien estudiaba a Greil muy detenidamente.

-S… si, fuimos nosotros.- respondió Elena algo incomoda con la mirada de la reina clavada en sus ojos.

-Me gustaría hablar con los tres. A solas.- el hombre de cabello verde miraba ahora a los tres muchachos con mucho interés.- Si son tan amables de acompañarme a mi esposa y a mi.- señalo una puerta que estaba a su derecha.- Rufus, lleva a los niños con Luisa para que se aseen por favor.

-Como usted ordene su alteza.- dijo el soldado haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Pero papá…- dijo Zote acercándose al rey.

-Obedece a tu padre Zote.- era ahora la reina quien hablaba mientas limpiaba sus ojos.

-Si mamá.- respondió el niño de mala gana.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, el rey cerró la puerta.-Mi nombre es Sothe y ella es mi esposa, la reina Micaiah. Les agradecemos mucho que hayan ayudado a nuestros hijos.

-Dígannos cuánto dinero quieren por haberlos traído a salvo.- dijo la reina con una mirada seria.

-No, eso no es necesario.- se apresuró a decir Elena ante la oferta de los reyes.

-Nosotros no ayudamos a sus hijos por dinero, lo hicimos porque era lo correcto.- dijo Greil con voz serena.- No somos casa recompensas ni nada por el estilo.

-Esperaba esa respuesta.- dijo Sothe con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Esa sería la misma respuesta que su padre hubiera dado.

* * *

><p>Bueno, un capitulo micerablemente corto pero despues de esto comienza a desarrollarce la trama de la historia, osea que la historia se va a poner emocionante (por fin) por favor, reviews, se los pido de favor, eso me hara no caer en la deprecion.<p>

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3:Un demonio te vigila

Ahora si empieza lo bueno.

Creo que no necesito decir que Fire Emblem no me pertenece.

Disfruten este capitulo.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

-Usted… ¿conoce a nuestro padre?- pregunto Elena algo confundida.

-Pero claro que lo conocemos.- dijo Micaiah con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cómo es que…- Greil tenía la misma cara de confusión que su hermana.

-Es una larga historia.- respondió Sothe con la mirada perdida. Al parecer se le venían muchos recuerdos a la mente.- Ustedes dos se parecen mucho a él.

Elena no sabía que decir. Las únicas personas que habían conocido a su padre antes de que su hermano y ella nacieran eran los tíos Soren, Ranulf y Tibarn. Ninguno de ellos hablaba mucho del paso y por eso casi nunca les preguntaba. Si sabía que su papá había sido general en Crimea era porque una vez lo escucho hablando con el tío Ranulf.

- ¿Saben dónde podemos encontrarlo?- por fin había podido formular una pregunta. Se encargaría de averiguar más del pasado de su padre después. Ahora lo único que le interesaba era saber que él estaba bien.

-Había escuchado rumores de que el paladín de la justicia había vuelto.-dijo Sothe aun con la mirada perdida.- Y si mis sospechas son ciertas, seguramente fue a investigar los asesinatos que están ocurriendo en Begnion.

-¿Asesinatos?- pregunto Raiu algo intrigado.

-Si, al parecer en estas últimas semanas han aparecido muchos cuerpos mutilados a lo largo del desierto, tanto beorc como laguz, y no se sabe con qué propósito lo hacen y mucho menos quien. – La mirada de Sothe se había vuelto sombría.

-Bien, habrá que ir a Begnion. Muchas gracias por decirnos lo que saben.- dijo Elena dirigiéndose a los reyes.

-Realmente nos será de mucha ayuda.- en el rostro de Greil se dibujó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Esperan.- dijo Micaiah.- No puedes irse así nada más, deben de estar cansados.

-Mi esposa tiene razón, ¿No quieren quedarse a descansar? Por lo menos esta noche.

Los tres muchachos se miraron entre sí.

-Les agradecemos la…- pero Elena no termino de hablar.

-Muchas gracias, nos encantaría.- dijo Raiu con mucho ánimo.

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer después de que trajeron a nuestros hijos sanos y salvos.- Sothe sonrió de una manera muy amigable.

Elena le dio un codazo a Raiu provocando que el joven diera un ligero respingo.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- el laguz hizo una mueca de dolor y froto sus costillas.

Micaiah aclaro su garganta para evitar reírse.- Creo que mi esposo y yo los dejaremos para que lo discutan.

Ambos reyes salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

-No nos quedaremos.- dijo Elena cruzando los brazos.

-¿Pero porque no?- pregunto Raiu con cara de perrito triste.

-Elena, creo que hay que aceptar la oferta.- Greil miro a su hermana con seriedad.- Casi no hemos dormido y las pocas veces que lo hicimos no fue muy bien que digamos. Siempre teníamos que estar alertas a todo, hasta el sonido de las hojas de los arboles nos despertaba.

Elena bajo la mirada un poco. Su hermano tenía razón, desde que salieron de su casa no habían descansado debidamente y tenía que admitir que le hacía mucha falta, y a juzgar por las caras de Raiu y Greil, ellos también tenían que dormir un poco.

-Está bien.- dijo dando un suspiro de derrota.- pero solo será esta noche. Mañana partiremos cuando salga el sol.

Los tres jóvenes salieron de la habitación para informales a los reyes que habían aceptado su propuesta. Al poco tiempo, llegaron tres sirvientes que escoltarían a cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Bien señorita, si necesita algo no dude en decírmelo.- le dijo una de las sirvientas a Elena cuando llegaron a la habitación.

-Sí, muchas gracias.- respondió la joven con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo vendré a avisarle cuando la cena esta lista. Que descanse.

Sin esperar respuesta, la mujer dejo la habitación y cerró la puerta de un modo muy silencioso. Elena se quedó contemplando la habitación de arriba abajo antes de dejarse caer en la cama.

-Qué lugar más grande.- dijo para sí misma. Se dispuso a limpiar su mente de todo pensamiento.- Que manera más aburrida de vida llevan los nobles.

-Ven por favor.- la voz de una mujer proveniente de afuera de la habitación hizo que la joven se sentara en la cama.- Hay algo que necesito mostrarte.

Elena, confundida, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta. Una anciana, de pequeña estatura y cabello largo y opaco, la miraba con unos ojos gris frio. Al ver esos ojos, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Elena, ella nunca había visto una mirada así. Era como si la mujer pudiera leer su mente con tan solo mirarla a los ojos, como si su mirada pudiera penetrar hasta lo más profundo de su mente y manipularla a su antojo. Al instante se arrepintió de haber abierto la puerta, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto tratando de esconder sus nervios.

-No necesitas saber mi nombre jovencita.- la anciana tomo a Elena por la muñeca y la jalo hacia afuera de la habitación.

La joven hizo un intento por zafarse del agarre de la extraña mujer, pero fue inútil. La anciana tenía una fuerza descomunal para su edad y sujetaba a Elena de tal manera que le estaba haciendo daño.

-Oye, podrías soltarme, me estas lastimando.- dijo forcejeando otra vez.- No voy a escapar.

La anciana rio de una manera tenebrosa.

-Sé que no escaparas Elena, ni aunque así lo quisieras.- la mujer se dio la vuelta para de nuevo clavar la mirada en los ojos azules de la joven.- Después de todo, nadie puede escapar de su destino.

Elena no bajo la mirada ni cambio la expresión de seriedad de su rostro. Tenía miedo, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, el miedo se había apoderado de ella, pero no estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo.

-Suéltame.- Hizo un esfuerzo monumental para que su voz no dejara salir el temor que crecía en su interior.- ¿Quién te dijo mi nombre?

La anciana, soltó la muñeca de Elena.- Eso no importa.

-Como ya te dije, no escapare. Pero tampoco voy a seguir a una loca. Dime quién demonios eres.- demando la joven con una voz autoritaria.

-Demonios.- repitió la anciana con una sonrisa macabra.- Puedo ser eso, puedo ser tu salvación o tu destrucción. Puedo ser la vida o la muerte, de ti depende.

Al escuchar esto, Elena sintió otro escalofrió, estuvo a punto de dar un paso hacia atrás pero su orgullo no se lo permitió. Ya había lidiado con gente loca como esa anciana, pero nunca había sentido temor, no podía entender porque con esa mujer era diferente. Lucho contra el miedo que no le permitía pronunciar palabra alguna. Hizo todo lo que podo para reponerse del temor que se hacía más grande con cada palabra, movimiento y risa que provenía de la mujer.

-¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?- No se iba a dejar vencer, ni el miedo o la desesperación le iban a vencer. Dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro tratando de ocultar lo que verdaderamente estaba sintiendo, horror.-Solo estas diciendo estupideces.

La anciana soltó otra carcajada más macabra que la anterior.-Ven mi dulce niña

Una lucha interna se desato en la joven. Por un lado, su sentido común hacia hasta lo imposible porque las piernas de Elena dejaran de caminar y por el otro, su curiosidad, algo a lo que su hermano llamaría imprudencia, le decían a gritos que no se detuviera.

No caminaron mucho cuando la anciana se paró en seco. A esas horas, los pasillos del castillo ya estaban oscuros, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que alguien fuera a encender las antorchas. Ese pensamiento relajo un poco a Elena. Alguien las tenía que encontrar.

La anciana se puso de rodillas y levanto una pequeña daga, la joven estaba alerta y apunto de sacar un chuchillo que siempre llevaba con sigo pero se detuvo al ver como la anciana hacia una herida muy profunda en la palma de su propia mano. La sangre no tardó en hacer acoto de presencia. La anciana dijo unas cuantas palabras en lengua antigua, de las cuales, Elena solo pudo entender la mitad de una frase, _**para que el demonio… **_

_**-Para que el demonio que.- **_Se preguntó la joven. A este punto Elena solo quería huir, pero pensó en lo que la anciana le había dicho. _**"Ni aunque así lo quisieras. Después de todo nadie puede escapar de su destino." **_Si eso era cierto, ni siquiera valdría la pena el esfuerzo, además nunca se dejaría vencer de esa manera.

La anciana coloco su mano ensangrentada en el suelo y este comenzó a brillar con un tono rojizo. Cuando la luz desapareció, dejo una especie de libro tras de sí.

-Tómalo.- dijo la anciana poniéndose nuevamente de pie y sonriendo ampliamente.

Elena titubeo por unos segundos sin despegar los ojos de la anciana, hasta que se agacho para levantar el objeto mencionado.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?- le pregunto con esa mismo tono de voz de mando que le había heredado su padre.

-La luz y las tinieblas.- respondió la anciana con voz burlona.- El cielo y el infierno.

-Deja de hablar en acertijo y dime que carajos es esto.

-Léelo para que encuentres la respuesta.- la mirada de la mujer se había vuelto más diabólica.

Elena miro por un instante a la mujer y después se concentró en el libro grueso y de pastas color vino que estaba en sus manos.

-Las paginas están en blanco.- dijo con voz confundida.- oye anciana esta cosa no tiene nada escrito.

Subió la miraba para encarar a la mujer, pero ya se había esfumado.

-_**Cuídate del demonio.-**_ la voz de la mujer se escuchó como un eco a lo lejos.-_**Porque de ahora en adelante , estará vigilándote siempre.**_

* * *

><p>Bueno ese fue el tercer capitulo de mi fic. Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor, espero sus reviews porque con eso consigo la inspiracion necesaria para poder escribir. Tal vez me tarde para para subir el proximo capitulo porque aun no esta completo (esque la insipiracion me llega como a media noche y si me pongo a escribir ya no me detengo)<p>

Por sierto. Si, Ike aparece en esta historia, pero eso sera mas adelante.

Muchas gracias por leer. Reviews porfis


	4. Chapter 4: Oscuridad sofocante

Bueno he aquí el 4to capítulo de mi fic, espero les guste, con respecto al romance, sí, habrá romance pero las parejas las descubrirán después. Lamento todo el relleno que tiene historia pero ocurre que he estado pasando por una crisis de bloqueos inspiracionales, me disculpo con mis lectores, pero les prometo que cuando supere la crisis, los capítulos serán emocionantes.

Por cierto, Fire Emblem no me pertenece (¿alguien sabe porque tenemos que decir eso siempre?)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Oscuridad sofocante.<p>

La respiración de Elena ya se había vuelto agitada, se encontraba sola en aquel lugar, con un libro en blanco que había aparecido de la nada y la anciana que se lo dio, había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Quería moverse pero sus piernas ya no respondían, ahora el miedo había hecho que el sentido común y todas las otras emociones desaparecieran.

-¡Elena!- una voz le grito y alguien la toco por el hombro. La joven dio un grito y el libro cayo de sus manos provocando un ruido sordo al caer al suelo.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a la persona que estaba con ella.- Eres un hijo de tu…- le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-Oye, cuida tus palabras, además tenemos la misma "madre".- dijo Greil riendo.

-Así has de tener la conciencia.- ahora era Raiu quien reía.

La joven se agacho para recoger el libro y se quedó en el suelo por un momento tratando de controlarse. Sentía que su corazón saldría disparado de su pecho en cualquier momento y sus manos temblaban.

-Elena ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Greil con voz de preocupación y agachándose para ver más de cerca a Elena.- ¿Desde cuándo te asustas de esa manera?

Elena levanto la mirada y abrazo a su hermano. Quería sentirse protegida y calmar el terror que estaba sintiendo. Desde que era niña siempre se había sentido protegida cuando estaba con su hermano y con su padre, sin embargo, al ir creciendo, sus miedos se fueron esfumando y la necesidad de protección también. Pero ahora todo había vuelto otra vez, recordaba las pesadillas que tenía cuando era más pequeña y a su hermano tratando de consolarla.

-Hermanita, ahora me estas asustando a mi.- dijo su hermano abrazándola también.- Perdóname, nunca pensé que te fueras a poner así.

-Ambos lo sentimos.- dijo Raiu agachándose también y tratando de calmar a la joven dándole unas palmaditas en la espada.- ¿Elena?

-No fueron ustedes.- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible y separándose de Greil.- Fue la anciana.

-¿De qué anciana hablas?- pregunto el joven sin dejar de mirar a su hermana que aun respiraba agitadamente.-Elena, respóndeme. ¿Qué demonios paso?

-No… no se.- respondió mirando aquel libro que la mujer le había dado.

-Ven, ponte de pie.- Raiu la ayudo a levantarse.- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto señalando el objeto que la joven abrazaba contra su pecho.

Elena trato de recuperarse de aquella impresión y le entrego el libro al laguz.

-No tiene nada escrito.- Greil estaba observando el libro junto con Raiu.- Elena ¿me vas a decir qué demonios pasa y que es esa mierda?

-Es que no lo sé.- dijo la joven ahora más calmada.- Una anciana me saco de mi cuarto y me dijo que tenía que mostrarme algo. Me trajo hasta aquí y se hizo una cortada en la mano, dijo algo en la lengua antigua y esa cosa apareció.

-¿Cómo que una anciana?- Raiu tenía una expresión de completa confusión en su rostro.

-Una anciana, bajita, de pelo largo y muy opaco y desarreglado, con una capucha negra y ojos…- se detuvo cuando recordó la mirada tan diabólica de la mujer.- ojos grises.

-Ven, los reyes nos están esperando en el comedor, tienes que decirles.- Greil se quedó con el libro y después sujeto la mano de la joven y la guio por el largo corredor que aún seguía sin estar iluminado.

Al llegar al comedor, ambos reyes se sorprendieron al ver lo pálida que estaba la joven y preguntaron lo ocurrido. Elena conto todo lo que le pasó y describió a la anciana que le había entregado el libro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sothe dio la orden para que buscaran a la mujer dentro y fuera del castillo.

-Todo va a estar bien, Elena, tienes que tranquilizarte.- Micaiah se había quedado con la joven mientras que todos los demás buscaban a la mujer que Elena les había descrito. Los dos príncipes estaban también con ellas.

-Perdón.- dijo Tsuya con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Tú no me hiciste nada.- dijo Elena con voz dulce.- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Es que yo le dije a esa vieja en donde estabas.- dijo ahora mirando a Elena.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Micaiah sentando al pequeños en sus piernas.

-Me dijo que tenía que hablar contigo.

Elena se sorprendió al escuchar lo que el niño estaba diciendo. Esa anciana la había estado buscando, y al parecer, también la estuvo siguiendo desde hace tiempo, no había otra explicación, o al menos Elena no la encontraba, de que la anciana supiera su nombre y en donde estaban.

-Yo no le quería decir porque me dio mucho miedo, pero me dijo que si no hablaba contigo, tú y todos nosotros nos íbamos a morir.- los ojos de Tsuya comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Micaiah lo abrazo para que dejara de llorar.

-No llores Tsuya, nada fue tu culpa. Esa vieja esta demente, además, sí, da mucho miedo.- dijo Elena también tratando de calmar al niño.

_**-Maldita anciana, ¿cómo demonios se le ocurre decirle semejante cosa a un pequeño de escasos cuatro años?-**_ Pensó. Sentía una furia inmensa y desprecio en contra de aquella mujer. Se sentía desesperada al no poder hacer nada y tenía mucho coraje al haberse asustado de la manera en que lo hizo, pero cada vez que recordaba la mirada de esa mujer, el temor volvía a hacerse presente.

-Yo creí que Tsuya estaba mintiendo.- dijo Zote mirando a Elena.- Yo no vi a esa mujer, pero si tu estas asustada quiere decir que si daba miedo de verdad.

La voz del niño sonaba muy calmada, ningún sentimiento podía ser detectado ni en su voz o en sus ojos.

La puerta se abrió y, el rey, Greil y Raiu entraron.

-¿La encontraron?- pregunto Micaiah aun con su hijo en brazos.

-No, nadie la vio. Parece que se la trago la tierra.- Sothe se sentó junto a su esposa.- En realidad, tampoco la vieron entrar o rondando los pasillos.

-Tsuya también la vio.- dijo la reina.

A Elena no le sorprendió en lo absoluto. Después de lo que esa mujer hizo, la joven comenzaba a creer que realmente era un demonio o algo sobrenatural.

-De cualquier manera, he ordenado que los soldados aseguren todas las entradas al castillo.- dijo Sothe.- Creo que será mejor que vayamos a descansar.

Todos salieron del enorme salón para dirigirse a sus habitaciones. Greil y Raiu acompañaron a Elena.

-¿Segura que estarás bien, hermana?- Greil dio unos cuantos pasos apresurados y se detuvo justo frente a Elena, impidiendo que siguiera caminando.- ¿No quieres que nos quedemos afuera de tu habitación?

-Greil, ya te dije que estoy bien, solo me asuste y ya, cualquier persona siente miedo alguna vez en su vida.- dijo la joven con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Rodeo a su hermano para seguir su camino.

-Sí, tienes razón, todos sentimos miedo, pero no por una anciana loca.- dijo Raiu caminando más rápido para alcanzar a los hermanos.- Además, tú no eres de esa clase de personas que se asustan fácilmente, he llegado a creer que para asustarte se tiene que sacar al mismo diablo del infierno y ponerlo frente a ti, y a veces dudo que eso funcione.

-Pues ni que estuviera echa de piedra ¿acaso creen que no tengo sentimientos o qué?

Raiu se limitó a desviar la mirada con una sonrisa en su rostro, Elena frunció el ceño entendiendo perfectamente la indirecta.

-No, lo que pasa es que tú siempre has sido muy valiente, bueno no cuando eras más pequeña pero, nunca te asustabas tan fácilmente, siempre teníamos que hacer hasta lo imposible para que, por lo menos, dieras un ligero respingo.- Greil caminada por un lado de su hermana y tenía la mirada baja.- Cuando te vi tan nerviosa realmente me preocupe mucho.

Elena no sabía que decirle a su hermano. Cuando eran pequeños, siempre hacían todo juntos y no había manera de separarlos, pero las cosas fueron cambiando conforme ellos fueron creciendo, seguían cuidando el uno del otro pero en cierta manera, Elena sentía que solo lo hacían por que su padre siempre les había dicho que era su responsabilidad. Al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, a la joven se le vinieron a la mente todos esos recuerdos de cuando niños.

-No fue nada, solo que esa mujer actuaba muy extraño, eso es todo.- dijo con voz apagada y sin atreverse a mirar a su hermano.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- pregunto Greil con un tono de voz algo sombrío.

-¿Qué?- Elena no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-¿Qué carajos fue lo que te dijo? Porque, te conozco lo suficiente como saber que no fueron sus acciones las que te dieron tanto miedo, sino más bien las cosas que dijo.

_**-¿Cómo diablos lo hace?-**_ Se preguntó Elena. Su hermano siempre sabía lo que le ocurría y lo que sentía, y en ocasiones sabía exactamente lo que ella pensaba.- No me dijo nada, solo que tenía que mostrarme algo y ya.- la voz de Elena no sonaba muy convincente, pero eso fue lo mejor que pudo hacer.

-Si, como no. No me mientas.- Greil volvió a pararse frente a su hermana y esta vez puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Elena para evitar que lo evadiera.

-_**¿Porque rayos tuviste que heredar su mirada?- **_pensó. La mirada de Greil siempre la hacía sentirse algo incomoda al igual que la de su padre. Le costaba mucho trabajo mentir cuando su hermano o su padre la miraban a los ojos.-Es enserio, no me dijo nada.- respondió la joven algo molesta y mirando al piso para evitar el efecto que los ojos de su hermano tenían en ella.

-Elena, ¿Enserio esperas que creamos que esa vieja que dices solo te dio el libro y ya?-Raiu estaba muy serio.

-Por enésima vez, no me dijo nada.- hizo un movimiento para liberarse del agarre de su hermano y camino unos metros hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación, pero recordó algo que la hizo detenerse.- ¿Dónde está el libro?

-¿Para qué lo quieres?- le respondió Greil con mirada seria.

_**-Me choca cuando me respondes con una pregunta.-**_pensó.-Dime donde esta.- realmente, tampoco tenía una respuesta a la pregunta de su hermano. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de porque quería ese libro, solo tenía la necesidad de sujetarlo en sus manos.

-No te lo daré, si eso es lo que quieres.- su hermano se veía algo molesto.- Dijiste que la mujer dijo algo en la lengua antigua. Tú y yo entendemos un poco. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

-Ese libro me pertenece, Greil.

-Pues eso a mí no me importa, ya te dije que no te lo daré. ¿Qué fue lo que la anciana dijo en la lengua antigua?

-Vete a la mierda.- esas palabras brotaron de su boca con una cantidad impresionante de odio. Nunca le había hablado a su hermano de esa manera. No supo cómo reaccionar y lo único que se le ocurrió fue entrar a su habitación y dar un portazo para desahogarse.

-Con mucho gusto, tal vez sea mejor que cuidar de una niña terca y berrinchuda.- pudo escuchar como su hermano le grito desde afuera del cuarto.

Se quedó recargada en la puerta y mantuvo los ojos cerrados y al momento de abrirlos, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en penumbras. No podía distinguir figura alguna, todo era oscuro. El miedo volvió a invadirla, recordó a la anciana, su voz y todo lo que le había dicho. Sentía como si alguien la estuviera mirando desde alguna parte. _**"Cuídate del demonio, porque a partir de ahora estará vigilándote siempre." **_Esas palabras resonaban en su mente y se repetían una y otra vez haciendo que el miedo se volviera más fuerte a cada instante. Su respiración se volvía agitada y los latidos de su corazón se hacían más rápidos con cada segundo que transcurría. No podía moverse, estaba paralizada y por más que tratara, no podía hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara. Escucho una respiración que provenía de algún lugar en ese cuarto.

-_**Es la tuya, es tu respiración.-**_ trato de engañarse a sí misma, aunque sabía perfectamente que alguien estaba en la habitación con ella. Se fue deslizando por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, se tapó la boca para acallar sus jadeos y grande fue su desilusión cuando se dio cuenta que aun podía escucharlos. La respiración de aquella presencia que se encontraba con ella, esa presencia que la vigilaba.

Un frio invadió todo su cuerpo y un aire gélido soplo sobre su rostro. Una voz comenzó escucharse dentro del cuarto, no, era un susurro, eran más de uno solo. No podía comprender lo que trataban de decir y la verdad era que no quería siquiera intentarlo. Se escuchaban más cerca conforme pasaban los segundos. Nunca antes había sentido tanto temor. La oscuridad la estaba sofocando, ahora le costaba mucho trabajo respirar, pero a ese punto era difícil decir si lo que lo provocaba era ella misma o lo que estaba con ella. Pudo sentir como el agua comenzaba a llenar sus ojos pero hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar derramar alguna lagrima, tenía que mantener su mente fría, sabía que las lágrimas no le ayudarían en nada, nunca lo hacían. Recodo el día en que su mamá se fue. Derramo un sin número de lágrimas, y ¿para qué? Al final su madre nunca volvió, al final ella se largó sin importarle dejar a sus pequeños hijos en manos de un loco asesino. Se preguntaba que les pudo haber ocurrido si su padre no los hubiera encontrado.

-Papá.- dijo en voz alta saliendo del trance en que se encontraba.- Papá, por favor ayúdame.

El hecho de creer que su padre tal vez la escuchaba hizo que se calmara un poco.

Cerró sus ojos y cubrió sus oídos para ya no escuchar esa respiración y aquellos susurros que estaban a punto de reventar sus tímpanos, se habían convertido en un molesto zumbido que le daba la impresión de que ni siquiera podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Un grito, necesitaba gritar, pero aquella oscuridad seguía sofocándola.

El molesto ruido comenzó a esfumarse lentamente y su mente se fue limpiando de todo el miedo que la estaba consumiendo.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer, con respecto a lo de la madre de Greil y Elena, creo que daré la historia completa después pero aun no estoy segura, pero prometo que si no lo hago en este fic lo hare.<p>

Por favor reviews! Los necesito, me causa depresión el no ver nuevos reviews.


	5. Chapter 5:Disculpas

HOla!

He vuelto con otro capítulo de mi fic. Bueno, aquí no hay mucha información importante pero aun así, creo que sí tiene un poco de importancia porque deja ver un poco de la relación de Elena y Greil.

Disclaimer: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Fire Emblem no me pertenece?

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Disculpas.<p>

Un dolor palpitante en su cabeza la obligo a sentarse en aquel suelo frio. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente para poder acostumbrarse a esa luz tenue que emanaba de la ventana. Esa punzada de dolor, esa maldita punzada, sería suficiente para arruinar su día.

De pronto, los recuerdos comenzaron a hacerse presentes. La noche anterior, el miedo que sintió y la maldita anciana que le había dado el maldito libro.

Recordó algo más. _**"Vete a la mierda." **_Esas palabras, esas palabras que le había dicho a su hermano, comenzaron a provocarle otra punzada, pero esta vez en el pecho, era el remordimiento. ¿Desde cuándo era capaz de hablarle a su hermano de esa manera? Y todo había sido por ese estúpido libro, simplemente porque no le había querido regresar ese maldito libro. Se puso de pie, se había quedado dormida en el piso, abrió las cortinas de la endemoniada habitación, si endemoniada, y grande fue su desilusión al darse cuenta del clima, nublado y muy probablemente, haciendo un frio de los mil demonios. A pesar de las nubes, se pudo dar cuenta de que aún faltaba un poco para que el sol saliera por completo.

-_**Mierda.-**_ El dolor de cabeza se hizo ligeramente más fuerte. Contemplo el cielo gris por un instante, meditando todo lo ocurrido, el miedo que había sentido, la manera en la que le había hablado a su hermano, pero sobre todo, y para desgracia suya, como hacer para que Greil le devolviera el libro. Le provocaba rabia el simple hecho de estar pensando en esa porquería, ni siquiera tenía nada escrito, pero era uno de los misterios de la vida el saber porque le parecía tan indispensable.

Se aseo para después salir de la habitación. Al abrir la puerta tuvo que alejarse ya que una persona cayó de espaldas en el piso. Era su hermano.

-Eso dolió.- dijo el joven con una voz soñolienta mientras se sentaba y frotaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza.- ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

-¿Qué hacías tu ahí?- le pregunto Elena mientras se sentaba en el suelo al lado de su hermano.

-Me choca que me respondas con preguntas,- respondió Greil totalmente despreocupado y dando un gran bostezo.-pero bueno, te estaba esperando.

-¿Y desde cuando has estado esperándome?- pregunto Elena aunque ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Desde anoche.- respondió con ese mismo tono de despreocupación.

Elena dio un suspiro para después bajar la mirada. Tenía que disculparse por haberle hablado de esa manera, su conciencia no le permitiría vivir si no lo hacía.

-Perdóname.- dijo por fin.

-¿Qué?- la voz de Greil sonó como si nunca se hubiese esperado esas palabras.

-Perdóname por haberte hablado tan feo anoche.- Elena abrazo a su hermano.-No lo decía enserio, no quiero que te vayas, hermanito. Te quiero mucho, por favor, perdóname.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte.- Greil correspondió al abrazo de su hermana.- Yo también te quiero mucho y pase lo que pase, aunque me digas mil veces que me odias, siempre voy a estar contigo, nunca te dejare sola. Y lamento haberte llamado berrinchuda y terca.

-No te preocupes.- aunque su hermano la perdono, ella aún seguía sintiendo un poco de remordimiento, no podía comprender como era que su hermano podía soportarla, la joven tenía un poco del carácter de su padre y, por desgracia, también el de la mujer que debía llamar madre. Permanecieron abrazados por unos cuantos segundos hasta que Raiu llego.

-Greil, ya ni la friegas, no puedo creer que te hayas dormido aquí toda la noche, te dije que nos turnáramos- dijo el joven laguz aun estando más dormido que despierto.-Oh! Lo siento, creo que interrumpo un momento de hermanos.

-Ya olvídalo Raiu- dijo Greil levantándose del suelo.-¿Por qué te despertaste tan temprano?

-Es que…- dio un bostezo.- escuche unas voces afuera de mi habitación y eran muy escandalosas. ¿Acaso no las escucharon?

-Pues yo no oí nada.- ahora Elena se había puesto de pie.- Y, creo que yo llevo más tiempo despierta.

-Yo tampoco escuche nada, y eso que yo he estado aquí en el pasillo todo el tiempo.- dijo Greil con cara de aburrimiento.- Tal vez tú los escuchaste por tus orejas de gato.

-Supongo, en fin, creo que volveré a dormir.- Raiu se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando alguien lo detuvo.

-Aah no.- dijo Elena tratando de ignorar el dolor de cabeza que se volvía más fuerte.- Ahora que ya estamos todos despierto hay que prepararnos para irnos de esta casita de nobles.

-Pero Elena, el sol apenas está saliendo, además ¿Ya viste el endemoniado clima? Hasta te deprime.- dijo Raiu con una cara que hacía que la "cara de perrito triste" luciera débil en comparación.

-Sí, ya lo vi, pero recuerden la condición con la que nos quedamos aquí.

Greil y Raiu se miraron el uno al otro. Al parecer, no tardaron en recordar que Elena les había dicho que partirían al amanecer.

-Yo digo que esperemos a que lo reyes despierten.- dijo Greil mirando por la ventana de la habitación de su hermana.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.- respondió Elena.- Ósea que puedes dormir como cinco minutos más, Raiu.

-Muchas gracias, hermana.- el joven laguz sonrió ampliamente y se marchó.

-Creo que yo también iré a descansar un poco.- dijo el muchacho ojiazul.- ¿Tu ya no piensas dormir?

-No, ya no tengo sueño.- respondió la joven con desgano.

-Si tú lo dices. Despiértanos como en dos horas.- Greil se marchó sin esperar una respuesta.

Elena se quedó inmóvil por un instante, contemplando lo que estaba a su alrededor, como esperando a que algo sucediera. La punzada en su cabeza la hizo reaccionar y comenzó a caminar por el largo corredor sin tener un lugar preciso a donde ir hasta que una voz fría, y conocida, hizo que se quedara inmóvil.

-Elena ¿podrías llamar a tu hermano? Necesito hablar con los dos en este instante.- dijo aquella vos gélida.

Elena se dio la media vuelta para encarar a esa persona. Un hombre de cabello negro, largo, y ojos color rojo sangre, la miraba con seriedad.

* * *

><p>Creo que no es necesario decir quien es esta persona ¿verdad?<p>

El próximo capítulo es… mejor averígüenlo ustedes.

Reviews! Critiquen, díganme lo que hago mal para poder corregirlo. Ayuden a Elena a resolver los misterios y desgracias que encierra este libro antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Gracias por leer, en verdad, les doy las gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón :)


	6. Chapter 6:Futuro castigo

Hola de nuevo mis queridísimos lectores. He traído otro capítulo de mi fic. Disculpen si los hice esperar mucho pero me cortaron el internet por exceso de pago (u.u) Pero eso a quien le importa?

Espero sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenese.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Futuro castigo.<p>

-Hola, tío Soren ¿Cómo te va?- dijo la joven algo nerviosa, tratando de cambiar el tema.- Que sorpresa verte por aquí.

-No me cambies el tema. Ve por tu hermano. Ahora.

-Y trae a Raiu también.- un hombre de cabello color azul celeste y ojos muy inusuales, uno de color violeta y el otro azul celeste, hablo con ese mismo tono serio, su cola felina se movía de un lado a otro como si fuera una serpiente.

Justo detrás de ambos hombre, estaban Sothe y Micaiah

-Sí tío Ranulf.-Elena bajo la mirada y se fue con paso apresurado a despertar a su hermano y a Raiu.

Al llegar a la alcoba de Greil, Elena no se molestó en entrar silenciosamente.

-¡Greil! ¡Tienes que despertar, levántate!- gritó mientras zarandeaba al muchacho.

-Elena, te dije que nos despertaras en dos horas.- respondió Greil tratando de hacer que su hermana lo soltara.-Y, baja un poco la voz, es muy temprano para que estés gritando de esa manera.

-¡El tío Soren está aquí!- dijo quitando las cobijas que cubrían a su hermano.

-No inventes.- Greil se calló de la cama y sin mostrar señales de dolor, o algo por el estilo, busco sus zapatos lo más rápido que pudo y al encontrarlos se puso de pie.- ¿Cómo demonios nos encontró?

-No sé, el tío Ranulf también vino.- Elena ahora estaba más calmada.

-Ya se armó la gorda.- Greil amarro la cinta que siempre llevaba en la frente y antes de salir de la habitación se dio la vuelta para hablarle a su hermana.- Yo voy a despertar a Raiu, tu trata de calmar a las fieras.

-¿Y yo porque? Si nos hubiéramos ido cuando yo les dije…

-Nos hubieran encontrado antes de salir del castillo.- la interrumpió Greil.- Creo que ellos eran los del escándalo que dijo Raiu

-¿Y por eso me echas a la boca del lobo?- pregunto la joven con indignación.

-Tranquila, no te regañaran si estas tu sola, no quieres a los tres.- Greil no se quedó a discutir más y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a su hermana, con cara de "si salimos vivos de esta yo te matare," completamente sola. La joven dio un pesado suspiro y antes de salir del cuarto observo algo que había en la mesita de noche, era el "vendito" libro. Lo contemplo por un instante mientras su mente se debatía entre tomarlo o no. Al final, decidió llevárselo. Corrió hasta llegar a su habitación y lo metió debajo de la cama, después volvió a donde Soren y Ranulf los estaban esperando.

-Y bien.- dijo Soren con cara de pocos amigo.- ¿Dónde está tu hermano y Raiu?

-Enseguida vienen.- respondió Elena con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Y… ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- dijo para tratar de relajar a sus tíos, aunque sabía que sería inútil, parecían leones enjaulados, y tomando en cuenta que Ranulf, aunque fuera el más sereno, era un laguz de la tribu de las bestias, realmente lucían intimidantes.

Ellos se limitaron a mirarla con cara de "Atrévete a preguntar otra cosa y no vivirás para contarlo." por lo que la joven desistió.

-¡Tío Soren, tío Ranulf!- dijo Greil tratando de sonar feliz.-Cuanto tiempo si verlos.

Soren se limitó a lanzarle una mirada asesina.

-¡Papá, tío Soren!- dijo ahora Raiu tratando de fingir felicidad.- Los extrañaba.

-Raiu, no lo intentes, tú no sabes mentir.- dijo Ranulf con voz fría.

Raiu trago saliva y mantuvo la distancia entre su padre y el.

-Antes de que castiguen a estos muchachos,-interrumpió Micaiah viendo la situación en la que se encontraban los tres jóvenes.- quiero decirles que ellos fueron quienes salvaron a nuestros hijos.

-¿Es eso cierto?- pregunto Soren con ese mismo tono de voz gélido que provoca escalofríos.

Los tres muchachos asintieron con la cabeza pero no se atrevieron a mirar a los adultos.

-Tal vez eso haga que su castigo no sea tan malo.- dijo Ranulf con la mirada clavada en su hijo.- Disculpen ¿Podríamos hablar con estos "niños" a solas?

-Por supuesto.- respondió Sothe.- déjenme llevarlos a una habitación para que estén cómodos.

-Como si se pudiera estar cómodo mientras se habla de castillos.- dijo Raiu a sus dos compañeros en un susurro para que solo ellos escucharan.

-¿Qué dijiste, Raiu?- pregunto Ranulf al instante.

-Nada.- se apresuró a decir el joven laguz.

Dieron unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a una pequeña sala con una ventana enorme al fondo y unos cuantos asientos esparcidos alrededor. Elena se puso nerviosa en el momento en que la puerta se cerró. Todos permanecieron callados por unos segundos, fue Soren quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Se puede saber porque carajos se fueron?- pregunto con un tono calmado y frio que, en lugar de hacer sentir mejor a los muchachos, lo empeoro todo.

Greil, Elena y Raiu se mantuvieron callados y con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta.

-Fue mi culpa.- dijo Elena subiendo la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos rojos de Soren.-Fui yo la que se fue primero, y Greil y Raiu me siguieron porque no querían que viniera sola. Me dijeron que era estúpido venir a buscar a papá pero yo no les hice caso y al final tuvieron que acompañarme. No los castiguen a ellos, yo tengo la culpa.

-Claro que no.- dijeron Greil y Raiu al unísono.

Soren y Ranulf se mantenían como estatuas, mirando a los muchachos.

-Quiero decir… si tratamos de convencerla, bueno al menos yo sí, pero no por eso la van a castigar solo a ella.- Greil miraba a Soren con mucha determinación.- Nosotros podemos tomar nuestras propias decisiones, y decidimos acompañar a Elena, los tres debemos recibir un castigo.

-Greil tiene razón. O nos castigan a los tres o ninguno.- Raiu ahora se veía más seguro.

Ranulf dio un suspiro y cruzo los brazos, Elena logro ver como una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Me alegra que sean lo suficientemente maduros para aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos.- dijo Soren con un tono un poco más tibio.-Elena, sabes bien que Ike dijo que no se fueran ustedes solos a buscarlo ¿Por qué desobedeciste?

-Porque hace como un mes que no tenemos noticias suyas, me preocupe.- respondió la joven.- Y si te decía que quería ir a buscarlo, nunca ibas a aceptar.

-Lo dices como si tu padre fuera un niño que necesita que lo cuiden.- dijo Ranulf con un dejo de ironía en su voz.-Raiu ¿tu porque fuiste con ellos?

-Pues porque también quería saber si mi tío Ike está bien, además tenía que ayudar a Elena y a Greil, son como mis hermanos.

-Bien, Soren, creo que los motivos de los muchachos están muy claros.- de pronto, la mirada de Ranulf se volvió algo maliciosa.- Ahora, a pensar en un buen castigo.

Al ver esto, los tres muchachos tragaron saliva y permanecieron quietos y casi sin respirar.

-¿Tu que propones?- dijo Soren con un pequeño toque de malicia en su voz y su mirada, lo cual era algo anormal en él ya que siempre se mantenía frio e indiferente.

-Bueno, creo que yo me puedo encargar del castillo de mi hijo.- la mirada de Ranulf se veía más atemorizante. Raiu se limitó a dar un pequeño paso hacia atrás.-Y para Elena y Greil, creo que estaría bien llevarlos con su padre.- dijo el laguz sonriendo ampliamente.

-Eso no es un castigo.- dijo Greil con voz casi de burla.- Era lo que queríamos desde un principio.

Elena estuvo a punto de golpear a su hermano pero, debido a que eso solo empeoraría la situación, se limitó a suspirar con fastidio.

-Créeme que será un castigo cuando se entere de que sus hijos se fueron sin nuestro permiso.- la voz de Soren tenía maldad y un poco de burla, la mescla de ambas provocaba escalofríos.

-Sí, creo que no lo pensé.- Greil se había puesto ligeramente pálido.

Elena se quedó cayada. Los castigos de Ike no eran precisamente encerrarlos durante varios días en sus cuartos sin hacer nada, eran todo lo contrario, les daba trabajos que los dejaban totalmente agotados. Aun recordaba lo que le paso a su hermano, de diez años, cuando uso la espada favorita de su padre. De alguna manera, el pequeño Greil se las ingenió para sacar la espada del cuarto de su padre y romperla por la mitad, como la rompió es algo que Elena aún desconoce, y por más que le pregunta a su hermano, este, se niega a contestar. El niño tuvo que hacer trabajos para los aldeanos durante dos semanas, trabajos como ayudar a en las tareas diarias de los trabajadores y en el peor y más humillante de los casos, ayudarlos a limpiar las viviendas de los vecinos, baño incluido, o asear a sus mascotas. Había ocasiones en las que, después de hacer todos los otros trabajos, tenía que ayudar a su padre con tareas de mercenarios, no muy exigentes claro, había que tomar en cuenta que solo tenía diez años. En fin, desde ese entonces Greil ni siquiera se atreve a mirar de cerca las pertenencias de su padre.

-Partiremos a Begnion mañana.- dijo Soren saliendo de la habitación.

-Pero…-Elena quería irse lo antes posible de ese lugar.

-Sin peros.- dijo Ranulf siguiendo a Soren.- Ya hablamos con los reyes y ellos están de acuerdo en alojarnos aquí esta noche. Siéntete dichosa, tienes un día más de descanso placentero porque los demás serán de viaje y después viene el castigo que les va a dar su padre. Raiu, ya discutiremos tu castigo más tarde.

-Sí papá- dijo el joven laguz con desanimo.

Los adultos salieron de la habitación y dejaron a los tres muchachos en ese pequeño salón. Al ver como la puerta se cerró, los tres, dieron un suspiro de alivio.

-No fue tan malo como yo creí.- dijo Greil dejándose caer en uno de los pequeños asientos aterciopelados del salón.- Nos dieron tiempo de prepararnos mentalmente para el castillo.

-No me gustan los castigos de papá.- dijo Elena sentándose al lado de su hermano.

-Vamos, a ti solo te ha castigado cuatro veces en toda la vida.- le reprocho Greil a la joven dándole un ligero empujón.-El más largo duro como cinco días y solo tenías que ayudar a la señora que tenía un millón de libros aburridos.

-Ese era el problema, después de limpiar todos esos libros me hacía leer hasta memorizar las primeras 20 páginas. ¿Y sabes quien le pidió que lo hiciera? Fue papá.

-De cualquier manera, papá es muy suave contigo, a mí me hacía ayudar a todas las personas en cosas tan estúpidas y agobiantes.

-Perdóname, pero si papá es muy "suave" conmigo tal vez es porque yo no rompí su espada favorita, o porque yo no ralle los tomos de magia del tío Soren, o tal vez porque yo no estuve a punto de cortarle la cola al tío Ranulf. Tuviste suerte de que él sea una persona muy apacible.- respondió Elena con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.- O quizás porque yo no…

Greil cubrió la boca de su hermana con una mano.- Esta bien, admito que era un desastre.- todos miraron a Greil como esperando a que hiciera una corrección.- Bueno, soy un desastre, pero sigo creyendo que papá es muy suave cuando se trata de castigarte o regañarte.

-Bueno, creo que eso se resolverá cuando lleguemos a Begnion.- dijo Raiu con cara de preocupación.- Los dos hicieron lo mismo y por lo tanto, el castigo tiene que ser el mismo. Yo tengo un mal presentimiento, creo que mi padre esperara hasta que lleguemos a Begnion y probablemente el y mi tío Ike se pondrán de acuerdo para castigarme junto con ustedes.

-No lo dudes.- Greil sonrió ligeramente para después cambiar la expresión de su rostro a una cara seria.- Oye, Elena ¿Vas a decirles lo que te paso anoche?

-Ni que estuviera loca.- respondió la joven despreocupadamente.-Si así me tratan como si fuera una niña de cinco años, imagina lo que harían si les dijera que una anciana me asusto.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.- Greil se puso de pie.- En fin, yo me muero de hambre, creo que iré a la cocina, donde quiera que este, a buscar algo de comer.

-Yo te acompaño.- dijo Raiu al parecer más animado.- ¿No vienes, Elena?

-No, gracias. Mejor espero hasta que todos coman.

-Como quieras.

Elena espero unos segundos, hasta que dejo de escuchar las voces de Raiu y Greil, y salió de la sala para dirigirse a su habitación. El libro tenía que seguir debajo de la cama.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Apoco no suena lindo, tío Soren, tío Ranulf y tío Ike. Me hace reír cada que lo pienso. Muchas gracias por leer el próximo capítulo lo subiré tan pronto como mi mente se desbloque.<p>

Esperare por sus reviews como un niño espera que sea 25 de diciembre para abrir sus regalos (jaja). De nuevo les agradezco que lean.


	7. Chapter 7:Tinta de sangre

HOla!

Eso fue rápido, me faltaba muy poco para terminarlo espero les guste.

Disclaimer: ya saben, Fire Emblem no es mío.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Tinta de sangre.<p>

Al llegar a su habitación, cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado y se agacho para sacar el libro que estaba debajo de la cama. Observo aquellas cubiertas de color vino, pero se percató de algo que no noto al principio. Un sello de color dorado, grande y muy raro, adornaba aquel objeto dándole un aspecto más misterioso y llamativo.

-Eso… no estaba antes.- dijo Elena para sí misma.

Observo aquel símbolo tan extraño, incluso su dolor de cabeza casi se disipo por completo. Era un aro no muy grueso y dentro había un tipo de escritura que Elena nunca había visto. Dentro del círculo había una línea que salía de un extremo hasta el otro.

-¿Cómo demonios llego eso ahí?- No encontraba una explicación de cómo aquel emblema había aparecido, o de cómo fue que ella no lo noto al principio. Trato de recordar con mayor claridad el momento en el que se lo entregaron, el pasillo estaba oscuro pero podía ver lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que las cubiertas del libro no tenían nada. Recordó un par de minutos atrás cuando saco el libro de la habitación de su hermano, el lugar estaba perfectamente iluminado y tampoco había visto nada.

Comenzó a hojear el objeto para ver si había más cosas, que no había visto al principio, y justo en la primera página había algo escrito, era lo que parecía ser un título sobre algún tema. "Los cinco sacrificios sagrados" la tinta era de color carmesí y parecía muy fresca.-De acuerdo, juro por mi vida que nada de esto estaba antes.

Siguió registrando el libro pero ya no encontró nada. Por su mente cruzó la idea de que tal vez, su hermano hubiese jugado con el.-_**Pero, si fue el quien escribió lo de los sacrificios ¿Cómo diablos hizo para dibujar el emblema?- **_se preguntaba. Sabía que no era fácil escribir en las páginas en blanco pero, aun había cosas que no encajaban.- _**La Primera, la tinta se ve muy fresca, tuvo que haberlo hecho hace unos minutos atrás. La segunda, es imposible dibujar algo en la cubierta del libro porque es muy gruesa, además, da la impresión de que ese a símbolo siempre estuvo ahí.- **_sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por alguien que tocaba la puerta.

-Elena ¿estás ahí?- dijo la voz de un niño.

La joven se apresuró a meter el libro debajo de la cama antes de responder, una vez que estuvo bien segura de que no lo podían ver, abrió la puerta.- Hola, Zote.

-Hola.- dijo el pequeño con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.- Mamá me dijo que te avisara que ya está el desayuno.

-En seguida voy, gracias.- le respondió con una sonrisa.

El niño se marchó sin decir ni una palabra más, Elena cerró la puerta y tomo de nuevo el libro. Volvió a observarlo de arriba a abajo pare ver si había otras cosas, pero no encontró nada. Frustrada, y con dolor de cabeza nuevamente, volvió a colocarlo en el mismo sitio y salió de la habitación rumbo al comedor.

Camino por el largo corredor con desgano, su mente seguía estancada en el emblema y las otras cosas que habían aparecido en el libro. Comenzó a sentir que alguien la observaba. Un escalofrió se hizo presente. Siguió caminando, muy atenta a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, y pudo notar de nuevo ese aire gélido en su rostro. El miedo comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo muy lentamente.

-_**Mantén la cabeza fría.**_-pensó.-_**No dejes que se apodere de ti otra vez. No puedes permitirlo.**_

Volvió a escuchar los susurros, pero no eran tan molestos como la primera vez, en realidad, era difícil escucharlos.

Al llegar al comedor todas esas sensaciones se esfumaron al instante. Elena se sentó al lado de su hermano.

-¿Dónde está el libro?-esas fueron las primeras palabras que brotaron de la boca de Greil.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?- pregunto Elena con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.-_**Dulce venganza.**_

-Hija de tu… ¿Por qué te lo llevaste?

-Pues porque es mío.- dijo la joven con voz calmada, a diferencia de su hermano que la estaba mirando con cara de "esta me la pagas."- ¿Por qué escribiste en él?

-Creo que te golpeaste la cabeza.- dijo el joven aun con la misma expresión en el rostro.- yo no escribí en esa cochinada.

-El que se golpeó la cabeza fuiste tú, y dos veces: cuando abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y cuando te caíste de la cama.- dijo la joven lanzándole una mirada desafiante.- ¿Qué pretendes, Greil?

-Te estas volviendo paranoica- respondió el muchacho con un dejo de burla en su voz.-Como si tu estúpido libro fuera tan importante.

-Si no me dices porque escribiste eso en MI libro, voy a enterrarte el tenedor en el trasero.

-Demente.- dijo el muchacho subiendo un poco el tono de voz.

-Bruto.- le respondió Elena, también subiendo el tono de su voz.

-Baka.

-Puerco.

-Tarada.

-Lipomano.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que es eso.

-Tu tampoco

-Silencio.- dijo la voz fría de Soren.-Parecen niños de cinco años peleando por saber quién es el más idiota, y lo peor es que ni siquiera usan buenos insultos.

Ranulf y Raiu estuvieron a punto de escupir el jugo que se estaban tomando, Sothe y Micaiah cubrieron sus bocas para contener la risa y Zote y Tsuya rieron por lo bajo. Elena y Greil se ruborizaron un poco y después de lanzarse una última mirada desafiante, se concentraron en su comida.

Al terminar de comer los tres muchachos fueron los primeros en salir del comedor.

-¿Por qué peleaban, cachorros beorc?- se burló Raiu.

-Porque esta paranoica- dijo Greil señalando a su hermana.- dice que ralle su libro.

-Es que sí lo hiciste.- respondió sin mirar a su hermano.

-Claro que no. Dame una buena razón por la cual yo rallaría tu libro.

-Hermanos, cálmense. Apenas hoy en la mañana estaban tan tranquilos y ahora se pelean como dos fieras en celo.- dijo Raiu distraídamente. Greil le lanzo una mirada fulminante y el laguz le respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

-Según tú, Elena. ¿Qué fue lo que le hice a esa mierda?- pregunto Greil con voz que denotaba su fastidio.

-Dibujaste algo en la cubierta y escribiste algo en la primera página.- le respondió la joven, su mirada estaba perdida en el fondo del pasillo.

-¿Estas segura que eso no estaba antes?- pregunto Raiu algo extrañado por la seriedad que tenía Elena.

-Muy segura.

-Quiero verlo.- dijo Greil.

-Como quieras.- Elena seguía mirando al vacío.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Elena le mostro el libro a ambos muchachos, ellos lo observaron con detenimiento y se sorprendieron al ver el emblema que estaba dibujado en la cubierta.

-Creo que tu hermana tiene razón, Greil, yo puedo ser distraído, pero no tanto. Cuando Elena nos mostró el libro, esto no estaba.- dijo Raiu sin dejar de ver el libro.

-Yo no puedo hacer algo así.- Greil tampoco despegaba la mirada de aquel objeto.- ¿Qué más es lo que dices que tiene?

-Mira la primera página.- le respondió Elena.

-"Los cinco sacrificios sagrados"- Raiu leyó en voz alta.- "Sangre nueva" y "Héroe bendecido."

-¿Qué?- Elena se sorprendió al escuchar al laguz.- ¿En dónde dice eso?

-Justo debajo del título o lo que sea.

Elena se acercó y, efectivamente, justo debajo del título, en forma de lista, estaba escrito "Sangre nueva" y "Héroe bendecido", ambos parecían recién escritos con ese mismo color rojo.

-Déjame adivinar, eso tampoco estaba ahí.

Elena se limitó a negar con la cabeza, coloco su dedo índice sobre aquella escritura y al momento de removerlo, había tinta roja en él.

-Déjame intentar.- dijo el laguz imitando la acción de Elena, pero el olfateo la tinta.- Esto… esto no es tinta, es sangre.

-¡¿Qué?-dijeron los hermanos al unísono.

* * *

><p>Perdón, les ruego me perdonen por este capítulo tan… ¿cómo lo digo? Ya sé, miserable, corto y aburrido, pero no se desesperen, los siguientes son interesantes ya lo verán.<p>

Muchas gracias por leer, sus reviews serán muy bien recibidos.

Postada:Baka en japonés significa idiota. Como este juego es originario de Japón, sentí la necesidad de poner por lo menos una palabra en ese idioma. Y no se que significa Lipomano, pero lo escuche en una serie de TV. y era un insulto así que...

Otro aviso:Acepto ideas que me ayuden a mejorar este fic.


	8. Chapter 8:Descifrando el acertijo

Hola a todos les he traído otro capítulo de mi fic. Espero sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no es mío.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Descifrando el acertijo.<p>

-Esta cosa es sangre.- Raiu seguía acercando el dedo a su nariz como si esperara estar equivocado.- Es una mescla de sangre laguz y beorc.

-¿Cómo mestizaje?- pregunto Greil algo confundido.

-No, me refiero a que… es como si hubieran tomado sangre de un beorc y de un laguz y las hubieran juntado para hacer la tinta.

-¿Estás seguro?-el corazón de Elena se había acelerado.

-Sí.- dijo Raiu limpiando su dedo en su ropa.-No tengo la menor duda.

-De acuerdo, dices que nada de esto estaba antes.- Greil se veía bastante confundido.-Y tú dices que la tinta es sangre de laguz y beorc, pero el único laguz que yo he visto dentro del castillo eres tú y el tío Ranulf, y él no sabe nada del libro. Esto es ridículo.

-¿Qué es ridículo?- pregunto Raiu.

-Lo que están pensando.- respondió el muchacho dejándose caer en la cama.

-Y según tú.- dijo Raiu con cara seria y despreocupadamente.- ¿Qué es lo que estamos pensando?

Greil rodo los ojos y se puso de pie.-Que esta cosa,- dijo sujetando el libro con una mano.- tiene poderes o algo así, eso es lo ridículo.

-Creo que a eso se refería la anciana.-dijo Elena.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Greil y Raiu.

-Na… nada.- se apresuró a decir la joven al darse cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta.

-Ahora me dices.- dijo Greil mirando a la joven a los ojos.-Tu nos dijiste anoche que la anciana no te había dicho nada y yo ya no te he preguntado porque no me quiero pelear contigo otra vez, pero te acabas de descubrir.

-Elena, confía en nosotros.- dijo Raiu.- Somos tu familia.

Elena se quedó callada por unos segundos y miro a otro lado para evitar la mirada de los muchachos. No quería recordad la voz de la anciana.

-Hermana, dinos.- Greil tomo la mano de Elena y la apretó ligeramente, Elena le correspondió y extendió la otra mano para que Raiu se acercara también.

-Tienen que prometerme que no se lo dirán a nadie.- dijo con severidad.

-Lo prometemos.- dijo Raiu tomando la mano de la joven y sonriendo.

-No comprendí nada al principio pero creo que ahora las cosas tienen un poco más de sentido.- comenzó a contar.-Cuando me saco de la habitación, me dijo que no podía escapar, que aunque así lo quisiera, nadie puede escapar de su destino, después le pregunte que quien demonios era y ella rio y me dijo que podía ser eso, un demonio, mi salvación o mi destrucción, la vida o la muerte, de mi depende.- la voz de Elena estuvo a punto de quebrarse pero dio un respiro profundo para tratar de calmarse.- después se cortó la mano y dijo algo en lengua antigua de cual yo entendí solo una parte, _para que el demonio…_

-¿Para que el demonio que?- pregunto Greil.

-No sé, después me dio el libro y me dijo que era el cielo y el infierno, la luz y las tinieblas. Le dije que dejara de hablar en acertijo y que me dijera lo que era el libro y ella se limitó a responder que lo leyera para que me enterara, después se fue pero me dijo que me cuidara del demonio porque a partir de ahora estaría vigilándome siempre.

-¿Un demonio?-pregunto Raiu con clara confusión en su rostro.- ¿Quieres decir que… un demonio es el que te dio el libro y que ahora te persigue?

Elena se encogió de hombros y soltó las manos de ambos muchachos. Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana para ver como unas pequeñas gotas comenzaban a cubrir el cristal, vio como un haz de luz atravesaba el cielo color gris oscuro.

-Aun no puedo entender bien sus palabras, pero creo que lo del demonio es cierto.- dijo sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Greil con seriedad.

-Porque he sentido como si alguien me estuviera observando.- la mirada de Elena se volvió sombría.- como si alguien estuviera conmigo a cada instante. Anoche no dormí bien, esa cosa, o lo que sea, estuvo aquí, hostigándome. Había más de una presencia en este cuarto, hablaban en susurros, trataban de decirme algo, pero yo no los quería escuchas, tenía… miedo. Esta mañana volví a tener la misma sensación y escuche esos susurros de nuevo, pero no fue como la primera vez.

-¿Por qué dices que ya sabes a lo que se refería la anciana?- pregunto Greil recargándose en la pared y cruzando los brazos.

-Porque si de verdad hay un demonio, tal vez ese libro me pueda ayudar, la luz y el cielo. Pero así como me puede ayudar, también me puede lastimar, las tinieblas y el infierno.- otro haz de luz surco el cielo e ilumino toda la habitación.

-Pero ¿de qué manera te podría dañar?- le pregunto Raiu quien también observaba la tormenta.

-No lo sé, pero si eso de los sacrificios sagrados no es simbólico, probablemente significa que realmente habrá que matar a alguien.

-Creo que nos estamos adelantando demasiado.- dijo Greil tratando de atraer la atención de los demás.- ¿Cómo que matar a alguien?

-Tal vez todo es simbólico, al menos eso es lo que espero.- dijo Elena sin inmutarse un poco.

Alguien toco a la puerta provocando que los tres muchachos dieran un respingo. Antes de que alguien la abrir, Greil le arrojo el libro a Raiu, golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-Me dolió, animal.- susurro el laguz frotando su cabeza.

-Per… perdón. Pon el libro debajo de la cama…- dijo Greil entrecortadamente aguantando la risa.-…por favor.

Raiu maldijo por lo bajo pero hizo lo que su amigo le dijo. Elena abrió la puerta riendo ligeramente.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Ranulf cuando Elena abrió la puerta. Miro a su hijo con curiosidad viendo como el joven laguz frotaba su cabeza.- ¿Qué te paso, Raiu?

-Nada, pa.- dijo el muchacho viendo por el rabillo del ojo a Greil.- Un tarado que cree tener puntería.

-Si tú lo dices. Soren me dijo que los buscara.

-¿Para qué?- preguntaron los tres muchachos al unísono y poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Yo que sé, él nunca me dice nada, solo me pidió que viniera por ustedes.

Greil, Elena y Raiu se quedaron parados mirándose los unos a los otros, hasta que decidieron salir del cuarto. Llegaron a donde se encontraba Soren, los reyes estaban con él.

-Nos iremos hoy.- dijo el hombre sin mirar a los muchachos que recién habían llegado.

-¿Qué?- dijo Raiu como si creyera que escucho mal las palabras del mayor.

-Que nos vamos hoy mismo.- dijo con ese mismo tono frio.

-Pero el cielo se está cayendo. Mira la tormenta haya afuera, tío.- protesto el laguz.- Soy un gato, no me gusta mojarme si no tengo la necesidad de hacerlo.

-Pues ahora tienes la necesidad, porque tenemos que ir a Begnion ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Elena con seriedad.- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión tan repentinamente?

Soren miro los ojos de la joven por unos segundos antes de hablar.-Los reyes me estaban hablando sobre los asesinatos de Begnion. Creo que lo mejor será que Ranulf y yo vayamos a ayudar a su padre lo más pronto posible.

-¿Es que las cosas están tan mal?- pregunto Greil.

-Algo así.- Soren se dio la vuelta, cómo si tratara de esquivar la mirada de los muchachos.-Espero que hayan dormido bien anoche, porque no nos detendremos a descansar.

Elena sabía que había algo raro en el súbito cambio de Soren, había algo más que estaba comenzando a preocuparla, simplemente, no era normal que el tío Soren actuara de esa manera. No entendía el motivo por el cual tenían que irse ese mismo día, en medio de una tormenta y sin descansar. Si su padre se encontraba en el desierto de Begnion, donde estaba ocurriendo los dichosos asesinatos, les tomaría varios días llegar hasta ese lugar, aun si no se detienen.- _**¿Por qué tanta prisa?**_

_**-**_Vayan a prepararse. Tenemos que irnos cuanto antes, algo me dice que la tormenta empeorara.- dijo Ranulf como si nada.

Los tres jóvenes salieron de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Cuando Elena entro a su cuarto, tomo todas sus pertenencias y las metió en una pequeña mochila, tomo el libro que estaba debajo de su cama, al observarlo, noto algo nuevo en la cubierta, otra línea acababa de aparecer. Aproximadamente, del mismo tamaño que la primera. Se tocaban en la punta, formando una especie de triangulo, delgado y sin base.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando?- se preguntó mientras observaba el libro.

El pesado silencio que impregnaba la habitación fue roto por el sonido de un trueno, Elena se acercó a la ventana solo para darse cuenta que, tal y como dijo el tío Ranulf, la tormenta estaba empeorando. Los ases de luz se volvían más frecuentes con el transcurrir del tiempo y los truenos eran cada vez más fuertes y ensordecedores. Se quedó quieta, observando la tormenta, las gotas de lluvia caían con una velocidad impresionante y golpeaban el cristal con fuerza. Aun llevaba el libro en su mano derecha, sentía algo que emanaba de él, una energía reconfortante pero al mismo tiempo, oscura, subía por su brazo y entraba a su cuerpo. Dejo caer el libro pero no dejo de observar por la ventana, se acercó más para poder ver el suelo de afuera del castillo, la anciana estaba ahí, parada en medio de la lluvia, mirando a Elena con esos mismos ojos color gris frio, sonrió de una manera diabólica, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta que Elena ya no la pudo ver más.

-_Un siclo se cumplió._- esa voz salió de la nada, no provenía de un punto específico.-_La vida o la muerte, tú decides._

No se movió, pero no porque fuese presa del miedo, sino más bien porque su mente analizaba la situación, la anciana había vuelto a aparecer justamente ahora que estaba más confundida que nunca.

-¿Sera posible que…- dijo para sí misma.

-¿Ya estas lista?- pregunto una voz que reconoció como la de su hermano.

-Sí, ya voy.- se agacho para recoger el libro y lo metió en su mochila, se la colgó al hombro y salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? A mí me parece algo no se…<p>

Bueno, quiero agradecer a hydelink por sus consejos. Gracias por tu ofrecimiento y con gusto lo acepto.

Espero sus reviews y gracias a todos por regalarme un poco de su tiempo y leer mi historia.


	9. Chapter 9: Sangre que derramar

Hola! Me disculpo por la tardanza. Malas matemáticas: Bloque más mudanza multiplicado por videojuegos es igual a un desastre total. Me costó mucho escribir este capítulo, pero por fin quedo. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Sangre que derramar.<p>

-¿No les parece rara la actitud del tío Soren?- pregunto Greil mientras caminaban por el corredor.

-Demasiado.- dijo Elena distraídamente.

-Maldición, ¿Por qué nos tenemos que ir ahora?- dijo Raiu con cara de fastidio.- Odio la lluvia.

Llegaron a la enorme puerta de madera que conducía a las afueras del castillo. Soren, Ranulf, los reyes y los príncipes, los estaban esperando.

-¿Están listos?- pregunto la voz fría de Soren.

Los muchachos, con cara de pocos amigos, se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza.

-Espero que tengan un buen viaje.- dijo Micaiah, sonriente.-Nuevamente, les doy las gracias por haber ayudado a nuestros hijos.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.- dijo Sothe haciendo una pequeña reverencia.-Tal vez, puedan venir para conocer a nuestra hija.

-¿Hija?-pregunto Ranulf algo curioso.

-Sí, estoy embarazada.- dijo Micaiah con una gran sonrisa.-Y espero que sea una niña.

-Felicidades.- dijo Raiu.

-Adiós Elena.- dijo Tsuya con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

-Adiós pequeño.- le respondió la joven, se puso de rodillas para estar a la altura del niño, le dio un abrazo y le susurro algo al oído.- No te preocupes por la anciana loca, creo que no es tan mala después de todo.

Al momento de separase, el niño le dirigió una mirada de confusión a Elena pero después sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Adiós.- dijo Zote sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Adiós.- Elena repitió lo mismo y abrazo al mayor de los hermanos.-Cuida a tu hermano y a tu hermanita ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro.- esta vez, una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Zote.-La anciana,-dijo ahora en un susurro.- la vi hoy. Estaba afuera, mojándose, y me dijo que tuvieras cuidado con algo, pero no me dijo que era ese algo.

-Sí, yo también la vi. Pero no te preocupes, estaré bien.

Zote le sonrió de nuevo y ella le correspondió.

-Tenemos que irnos.- dijo Ranulf dando un profundo suspiro.

-Mucha suerte.- dijeron ambos reyes.

Ranulf abrió la puerta de madera y al instante, un aire frio se coló en el lugar, provocando un leve escalofrió en Elena. Una brisa de agua fría golpeo su cara asiendo que su ánimo empeorar, sin mencionar el dolor de cabeza que era como si se estuviera golpeando repetidamente contra la pared.

Se colocaron las capuchas para cubrirse del frio y de la lluvia, aunque sabían perfectamente que no serían de mucha utilidad, y salieron del castillo.

Los aces de luz iluminaban el camino por un instante para después dar paso un ensordecedor trueno. Daba la impresión de que el clima se pondría aun peor.

-Mierda.- dijo Raiu haciendo una especie de puchero.- Me voy a enfermar.

-Hijo, eres igual de quejumbroso que tu madre.-dijo Ranulf sin mirar a su hijo.

-Conviértanse en gatos y váyanse.- dijo Soren que ni siquiera se inmutaba por el viento o el agua helada que caía a cantaros.-Nosotros estaremos bien.

-No, es demasiado agotador, además, ¿Cuál es el punto? Esta tormenta debe de seguir así a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia.- Ranulf dio un ligero bostezo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo de pronto Greil haciendo que todos se girarán a verlo.- ¿Por qué de pronto tomaron la decisión de irnos en plena tormenta? ¿Por qué creen que papá necesite ayuda con los dichosos asesinatos? Eso no es nuevo para él. Hace poco ocurrió algo parecido en la aldea y lo contrataron para resolverlo, no eran más que unos locos. ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora?

-Que aho…- Ranulf no termino de hablar porque Soren le dio un codazo.

-Gato imprudente.-dijo el mago con algo de seriedad en su rostro.

Elena pudo notar como sus tíos comenzaron a discutir en susurros para que los jóvenes no los escucharan.

-Es porque son demasiados y más violento que los de la aldea.-dijo Soren con un pequeño toque de fastidio en su voz.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Greil, ya no les preguntes nada, es obvio que no van a escupir la sopa.- murmuro Elena en un intento de hacer desistir a su hermano.

-Quiero saber qué demonios está pasando.- repitió ahora más alto.

Soren se dio la media vuelta para mira a Greil con severidad, pero el muchacho no bajo la mirada ni por un instante. De nuevo, era la típica mirada que había heredado de su padre.

-Ya te dije las razones.- dijo el mayor en un tono calmado que delataba su molestia.

-Esas razones son estúpidas y tú lo sabes bien. Es nuestro padre, tenemos derecho a saber qué es lo que está pasando.- respondió Greil. El hecho de que fuera más alto que Soren no ayudaba mucho, la mirada de su tío era suficiente para hacer retroceder a cualquiera, pero no a Greil.

-De acuerdo, es suficiente.- interfirió Ranulf viendo que la situación no iba a mejorar.-Si nos quedamos aquí nunca llegaremos y moriremos congelados. Cuando lleguemos a Begnion su padre les explicara todo. Espero.

-Ósea que sí hay algo más.- dijo Elena mirando a Ranulf a los ojos.

-Elena…

-¿Es acaso muy malo?- pregunto antes de que el laguz dijera alguna otra cosa o tratara de evadirla.

-No.- dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de la joven.- pero tenemos que ayudarlo lo más pronto posible porque si las cosas siguen así, pueden tornarse muy peligrosas.

-¿Podemos seguir caminando?- dijo Raiu temblando ligeramente y captando la atención de todos.- Me congelo.

Sin nada más que decir, todos continuaron caminando, lo único que interrumpía el silencio era el sonido de los truenos y el agua cayendo en los múltiples charcos que se había formado en el suelo.

Caminaron por varias horas hasta que la poca luz que iluminaba el lugar desapareciera, ahora la única fuente de iluminación eran los rayos que provocaba la tormenta.

Elena quedo atrás de los demás pero no le preocupaba, su mente seguía divagando en el libro, las palabras de la anciana, pero más que nada, lo que estaba ocurriendo con su padre. El dolor de cabeza había disminuido y ahora, solo era una ligera punzada, algo molesta pero fácil de controlar. Un haz de luz ilumino un poco el camino y con el rabillo del ojo, Elena logro ver a alguien a su lado izquierdo. Se giró para comprobar lo que su mirada había atisbado, pero la luz había desaparecido, dejando el lugar en penumbras. Otro relámpago ilumino el lugar, pero Elena no pudo ver a nadie.

-Hermana.- dijo Greil acercándose a ella.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Vi a alguien.- Elena desenvaino su espada y la sujeto con fuerza.-Estaba parado ahí.

-¿Solo a una persona?- Greil también desenvaino su espada.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué se detienen?- pregunto Raiu con voz seria.

-Elena vio a alguien. Raiu, dime si puedes ver algo en esa dirección.- el muchacho señalo el lugar que dijo Elena.- Hermana, alerta al tío Soren y al tío Ranulf, pero no bajes la guardia.

Elena camino hacia adelante para buscar a los mayores.

-Elena, ¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto Soren al ver a la joven.

-Alguien nos está siguiendo.- dijo sin preocuparse por responder a su tío.

-No se muevan.- dijo de pronto Ranulf.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Soren quien se había puesto a la defensiva.

-Puedo oler sangre.

-¿Alguien dijo sangre?-se escuchó una voz desconocida, la pregunta que había formulado era como si la hubiera hecho una persona totalmente desquiciada.- Sí, sangre, amo la sangre, eso es precisamente lo que vinimos a buscar. Necesitamos sangre para nuestro señor. Necesitamos derramar mucha sangre.

Se escucharon varias voces murmurando algo en la lengua antigua, pero a Elena le resultó imposible descifrar las palabras.

-¿Dónde demonios están los rayos cuando los necesitas?- pregunto Elena en voz baja. Odiaba tener que pelear cuando todo estaba oscuro, no le agradaba en lo absoluto tener que adivinar la posición de sus enemigos.

-Cálmate.-susurro Soren, quien al parecer estaba a su lado izquierdo.-Quiero que te calmes y trates de escuchar algún ruido, cuando ubiques el lugar de donde viene, espera a que un rayo ilumine el lugar y cuando todo quede oscuro, atacas. Si lo escuchas muy cerca solo apártate.

Elena no dijo ni una palabra más y se concentró en escuchar algún sonido, el que fuera, y tratar de localizar el lugar de su procedencia.

Lo escucho, pudo escuchar el sonido de las páginas de algún libro, un mago. Sujeto su espada con firmeza y espero a que un rayo atravesara el cielo. Sintió como un pelaje rozo ligeramente su pierna, Ranulf se había transformado a su forma de gato.

Contuvo la respiración hasta que el rayo ilumino el lugar. Vio a la persona que estaba unos cuantos metros frente a ella y no lo pensó dos veces, corrió y la atravesó con su espada. En lugar de escuchar una muestra de dolor, la persona rio de una manera tan macabra que Elena saco su espada del cuerpo de esa persona lo más rápido que pudo.

Escucho una respiración a sus espaldas, lo primero que le dijo su instinto fue que se diera la vuelta y lo cortara con su espada, pero no sabía quién era. En lugar de usar su espada, dio un puñetazo en lo que ella creyó era la cara, se quedó quieta por un instante y cuando otro rayo ilumino el lugar corto la garganta de la persona que tenía enfrente.

-¡Elwind!-la voz de Soren se escuchó justo detrás de ella.- Elena, ve a buscar a Greil y a Raiu.

-Sí.-dijo la joven.- _**¿Cómo rayos puede leer si todo está oscuro?-**_ pensó. Se echó a correr con rumbo asía el lugar donde estaban los otros dos muchachos, al llegar, un rayo ilumino todo y pudo ver como Raiu, también transformado, abría el cuello de un sujeto que llevaba arco. El hombre cayó al suelo y todo se oscureció nuevamente.

Alguien la sujeto del cuello y coloco un metal frio en el.- Dame tu sangre, niña.- dijo la voz de un hombre.

-Te equivocaste de chica, malnacido.- al instante el hombre la soltó profiriendo un grito desgarrador. El hombre callo tendido en el suelo y Elena pudo moverse de nuevo.

-Gracias.- le dijo a su hermano, quien la toco por el hombro.

-¿Dónde están Soren y Ranulf?- pregunto el muchacho respirando agitadamente.

-Se quedaron peleando más adelante. Me dijeron que viniera con ustedes.

El lugar se ilumino nuevamente y Greil hizo un corte en el pecho de otro hombre que tenía a su lado derecho. El sujeto no profirió grito de dolor, solo se limitó a sonreír.

-¿Quién demonios son estas personas?- pregunto mientras se alejaba del cuerpo de aquel hombre que parecía estar convulsionándose. Elena se giró y enterró la espada en el abdomen de otra persona. Para su sorpresa, el hombre sujeto una parte de la espada y la enterró más en su vientre, coloco la mano libre en el hombro de Elena y la jalo hacia él.

-Ya… es tarde.- pronuncio con voz entrecortada.-Aunque… sea nuestra propia sangre, servirá… para alimentar… a nuestro señor.

Un rayo ilumino de nuevo el lugar y Elena logro ver a la persona que le había hablado. La mirada de ese hombre era la de un loco al igual que su sonrisa. No había el más minino rastro de dolor en aquellos ojos a pesar de que estaba en sus últimos minutos de vida.

-El… primer siclo…-al instante, sangre comenzó a brotar de su boca, impidiéndole hablar. Bajo la mirada y con sus dedos limpio un poco del líquido que estaba brotando de su herida.

-…Se cumplió.- Elena completo la frase.

La mirada de aquel hombre subió lentamente, se veía más desquiciado que nunca, sus ojos estaban fuera de sus orbitas y sonreía ampliamente como si la joven hubiera pronunciado algunas palabra mágicas.

-Co…rrecto. Después… vienen los… sacrificios sagrados… y la bruja oscura…-la fuerzas del hombre desaparecieron y Elena pudo desenterrar la espada. El sujeto cayó de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Greil!-se escuchó la voz de alguien a lo lejos.

Elena recordó que su hermano aún estaba con ella. Se dio la vuelta y pudo ver como su hermano la miraba como si no entendiera nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué carajos fue eso?-pregunto sin dejar de ver a su hermana.

-¿Están todos bien?- pregunto Raiu que ya había tomado su forma beorc.- ¿Qué rayos ocurre?

-Luego les explico.- dijo Elena que aún estaba algo sorprendida.-Hay que buscar a Soren y a Ranulf.

* * *

><p>Espero sus reviews y que me digan si hice bien mi trabajo.<p>

Gracias por leer.


	10. Chapter 10: Sorpresas

Disclaimer: Fire emblem no es mio.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Sorpresas.<p>

-¡Papá!- Raiu comenzaba a desesperarse.- ¡¿Puedes oírme?

La lluvia no cedía. El calor que sus cuerpos habían ganado gracias a la batalla había desaparecido por completo y el agua acumulada en sus ropas no ayudaba mucho.

-¿Qué tal si están heridos?-pregunto Greil algo preocupado.

-No seas ave de malagüero.- dijo Elena viendo con severidad a su hermano.- ¿No puedes olerlos, Raiu?

-No, el olor a sangre es muy fuerte, no puedo distinguir nada más y con los estúpidos truenos tampoco puedo escuchar algo.- el muchacho dio un suspiro de frustración y comenzó a caminar más rápido.

Siguieron caminando por unos cuantos minutos, a Elena le pareció una eternidad, hasta que escucharon unas voces provenientes de un lugar cercano.

-Dinos… envió…- las voces no se podían escuchar con claridad a causa de los sonidos provocados por la tormenta.

Una carcajada estridente y aterradora fue opacada por un trueno. A lo lejos se podía distinguir las siluetas de tres personas.

-Por haya.- dijo Raiu y sin pensarlo dos veces, los tres muchachos se echaron a correr.

-¿Quién te envió?- Ranulf sostenía mantenía levantado por el cuello a un hombre que al parecer estaba gravemente herido de su brazo y pierna izquierda.

-Suéltame, sub-humano asqueroso.- dijo aquel hombre entre risas.

Elena pudo sentir como su sangre comenzaba a hervir. Sub-humano, odiaba esa palabra, no podía entender cómo era posible que existieran personas tan ignorantes que se atrevían a llamar a los laguz de esa manera.

La joven estaba lista para atacar a aquel sujeto pero alguien la detuvo.

-Quédate quieta.- dijo la voz fría de Soren.

-Pero tío, ese maldito lo llamo…

-Dije que te quedes quieta. Deja que Ranulf lo maneje.

De mala gana, Elena obedeció a su tío y se limitó a escuchar al sujeto y a su tío Ranulf.

-Escúchame, si vas a usar tu lengua para decir estupideces, creo que sería mejor cortártela.-dijo Ranulf en un tono calmado y apacible. Saco una pequeña daga de su pantalón y la coloco en la mejilla derecha del hombre.- ¿Quién los envió?

-¡No pueden detenerlo!- grito para que todos lo escucharan.- ¡Nunca podrán detenerlo, hagan lo que hagan, nuestro señor está obteniendo mucha sangre, mucha! ¡Solo miren a su alrededor, miren cuanta sangre han otorgado a nuestro señor!

Ranulf dio un pesado suspiro y dejo caer al hombre, quien reía desquiciadamente.- Este loco no va a decir nada.

-¡Pronto vendrá, pronto estará aquí!- seguía repitiendo a gritos.

-Oye, lo de la lengua lo decía enserio, amigo.- dijo el laguz con voz calmada.- si no vas a decir nada útil mejor cállate, ya entendimos la parte de que "vendrá pronto".

Ranulf se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al hombre que seguía gritando lo mismo una y otra vez.

-¿Quiénes son estos tipos?- pregunto Raiu que miraba a su alrededor con cara de asco.

-Nadie importante.- respondió el mago con su típica voz de indiferencia.

Elena quería acercarse al hombre que estaba en el suelo y tratar de sacarle información. Lo que esas personas estaban haciendo estaba relacionado con el libro que ella tenía. Antes de que la joven diera siquiera un paso, el sujeto tomo una flecha que estaba tirada en el suelo.

-¡Toma toda mi sangre, oh mi poderoso amo!- antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, el hombre enterró la punta de la flecha en su garganta, escupiendo sangre por la boca y riendo de manera macabra hasta que dejo de moverse.

Al ver la escena, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Aquel loco se había suicidado, y la peor parte era que no había dicho nada que les fuera útil.

-Por el amor de…- dijo Greil aun con mucha sorpresa en su rostro y voz.- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

-Tenemos… que… que seguir.- respondió Ranulf que aún seguía en una especie de shock.

Se quedaron mirando el cuerpo inerte de aquella persona por unos segundos más hasta que comenzaron a caminar muy despacio.

Caminaron por varias horas bajo la lluvia helada, mojándolos. A pesar de las nubes, el cielo comenzaba a iluminarse. Uno de los muchachos comenzó a estornudar.

-¿Falta mucho?- pregunto Raiu con una voz extremadamente ronca.-Me duele la garganta.

-Raiu, deja de quejarte.- dijo Ranulf con mirada de seriedad.- no cabe duda que heredaste la delicadeza de tu madre.

El joven laguz cruzo los brazos y entorno los ojos en clara señal enojo.

-Greil ¿estás bien?- pregunto Elena al ver que su hermano se había rezagado un poco y se apoyaba en una roca cercana.

-Sí, no te preocupes.- dijo el muchacho haciendo una mueca de dolor y colocando una mano a un costado de su abdomen. Se movió un poco hacia enfrente y después callo apoyando una rodilla en el suelo.

-Estas herido.- Elena pudo sentir como vaciaban la sangre de su cuerpo. Se acercó corriendo hacia su hermano que trataba de levantarse.- ¡Tío Soren!

-Estoy bien.- dijo Greil aun tratando de levantarse.

-No, hermano. Déjame ver.-Elena hizo que su hermano se sentará y recargara su cuerpo en la roca, movió la mano con la que el muchacho cubría su costado. Sangre y un líquido negro y viscoso estaba brotando de aquella herida larga y profunda.- ¿Qué te paso?

-Hermano, el arma con la que te hirieron estaba envenenada.- Raiu observaba la herida. El joven laguz estaba pálido.

-Sí, creo que eso ya lo note.- respondió Greil con lo que parecía ser una mezcla de dolor y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Déjame ver, Greil.- dijo Soren quien se ponía de rodillas frente al muchacho.- ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada?

-No sé, creí que era una herida normal, nunca pensé que la espada de ese tipo tuviese veneno.

-Aunque fuera una herida normal debiste decirnos.- replico Ranulf.- Soren ¿No tienes nada para curarlo?

El mago no respondió a la pregunto y solo se quedó contemplando la herida de Greil.

-Tío Ranulf ¿No hay un aldea cerca de aquí?- Elena estaba realmente preocupada. La herida que tenía su hermano lucia pésima y el hecho de que de que llevaran caminando varias horas sin descansar había empeoro el estado de Greil.

-Supongo que sí. Raiu, hay que ir a buscar ayuda.-Ranulf se transformó en un gato de color celeste. Raiu obedeció, transformándose en un gato exactamente igual a su padre pero de color negro con marcas parecidas a unos rayos de color celeste.

Ambas bestias se marcharon a gran velocidad dejando a Greil, Elena y Soren.

-No puedes dejar que esto te venza.- dijo Elena sujetando fuertemente la mano de su hermano.

-Tranquila, no es tan fácil deshacerse de mi.- Greil sujeto la mano de su hermana de igual manera. El muchacho hizo otra mueca de dolor y apretó más fuerte la mano de su hermana.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-No mucho.

Elena lo contemplo por un instante y después se sentó a su lado e hizo que Greil se recargara un poco sobre ella. Sabía que su hermano está sintiendo bastante dolor, en cierta manera podía sentirlo un poco. La conexión entre hermanos gemelos de la que tanto hablan las personas de su aldea.

-Esperemos que Ranulf no tarde mucho.- dijo Soren mirando a su alrededor.- Por fortuna, ya no esta tan oscuro.

-No puedo creer que ese sujeto me allá herido.- parecía que con cada segundo que transcurría, a Greil le costaba más trabajo respirar.- Que descuidado fui.

-Hermanito, eso es lo de menos, mejor descansa.- Elena no quería ni siquiera imaginar lo que podría pasarle a su hermano si su tío Ranulf y Raiu no llegaban a tiempo.-Tienes fiebre.

-Conque así se siente cuando estas enfermo.- dijo Greil con voz burlona.-Nunca me había enfermado, o al menos no lo recuerdo.

-No, al igual que Ike, nunca fuiste de la clase de personas enfermizas.- dijo Soren aun observando la herida del muchacho.-A diferencia de tu hermana, que cuando se resfriaba permanecía en cama cómo por tres o cuatro días.

-¡Ja! Y dicen que Raiu es el delicado.- rio Greil.

En los labios de Soren se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Elena sintió como se ruborizaba por lo que desvió la mirada.

Esperaron por lo que, parecía fueron horas, mientras observaban como el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de un color gris frio. La lluvia comenzó a volverse más débil y la respiración de Greil, también.

-_**Hermanito, tienes que resistir.**_- pensó Elena quien sujetaba con fuerza la mano de su hermano, la relajaba un poco el sentir que Greil aun la apretaba con mucha fuerza al punto de que en cierta manera ya casi no podía sentirla, pero a Elena no le importaba en lo absoluto, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era su hermano, ya tendría tiempo de descansar su mano después. Greil recostó la cabeza en el hombro de su hermana y ella pudo darse cuenta de que estaba respirando de una manera muy agitada, como si hubiera estado corriendo por mucho tiempo.

Se escucharon pasos que se acercaban rápidamente hacia ellos, Elena pudo distinguir a Ranulf a lo lejos y al parecer llevaba a una niña en su lomo.

Una joven más o menos de la misma edad de Elena, de pelo largo, lacio y negro y unos ojos verdes y tan brillantes como dos esmeralda que resaltaban en su piel blanca, se bajó del lomo de Ranulf lo más rápido que pudo.

-Perdón por la tardanza-, dijo Raiu quien había llegado también y había tomado su forma beorc.- pero no podíamos encontrarla.

-Es el ¿verdad?- pregunto la joven, señalando a Greil quien al parecer estaba inconsciente.

La joven se arrodillo frente a él y utilizo el bastón de curación que llevaba en sus manos.

Greil comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente y se recargo por completo en la roca.

-Rayos ¿Morí ya?- pregunto frotando sus ojos como un niño pequeño que acaba de despertar.

-Torpe, claro que no.- dijo Raiu sonriendo.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto Elena que ahora se veía más aliviada.

-Sí.-respondió Greil con una ligera sonrisa.- ¿Fuiste tú quien me ayudo?- pregunto dirigiéndose a la joven de ojos verdes.

-Correcto.- respondió la joven sonriendo alegremente.- Me llamo Melinda.

-Muchas gracias, Melinda.- dijo Greil correspondiendo a la sonrisa.-Mi nombre es Greil, ella es mi hermana, Elena. Los laguz que, supongo te trajeron aquí, son mi tío Ranulf y su hijo, y mi hermano de crianza, Raiu. Y este hombre serio es mi tío Soren.

-Mucho gusto conocerlos.- dijo Melinda con mucho ánimo.- Ya puedes levantarte, eres un muchacho con mucha suerte y supongo que también eres muy fuerte. Por lo que me dijeron, llevas mucho tiempo envenenado.

-Sí, creo que es un poco de ambos mezclado con un poco de terquedad,- dijo Elena sonriendo ligeramente.-Gracias por haber venido hasta aquí.

-No fue nada, después de todo eso es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer: ayudar a los demás.

-Nosotros tenemos que irnos.- dijo Soren en una manera cortante.

Greil se puso de pie con cuidado y apoyándose un poco en su hermana.

-Vamos Melinda, hay que llevarte de nuevo.- dijo Ranulf.

-Espera.- dijo la joven.-Déjenme ir con ustedes.

-¡¿Qué?

* * *

><p>Oh! Un nuevo personaje :)<p>

Gracias por leer. Espero sus reviews


	11. Chapter 11: Nueva aliada

Por fin, me había tardado demasiado, es que no tenía internet. Lo lamento mucho. Saben algo, lo cierto es que ya tengo más capítulos escritos, pero no los quiero subir todos porque me da un poco de miedo que se me dé un bloque así de esos feos y no actualice en muchos meses, pero en fin, disfruten este capítulo y esperen por el próximo porque ya se está poniendo mejor.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Nueva aliada.<p>

-¡¿Qué?- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Por favor, permítanme unirme a su banda de mercenarios.- dijo Melinda con los brazos cruzados.

-Oye, nosotros no somos mercenarios.- dijo Elena mirándola algo extrañada.

-¿No lo son?-la sonrisa de Melinda desapareció por un instante, pero después apareció una más radiante.-Que importa, por favor déjenme ir con ustedes.

-¿Qué hay de tu familia? No puedes irte así nada más.

-No te preocupes por eso. Solo vivo con mi madre y ella se fue y no volverá hasta dentro de muuuucho tiempo.- dijo la joven haciendo énfasis con sus manos.

-Tal vez nosotros tampoco volvamos hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.- dijo Greil algo pensativo.

-No hay ninguna aldea más adelante y probablemente necesiten mi ayuda de nuevo.-Melinda junto sus palmas como si estuviera rezando.

-No podemos cuidarte.- dijo Soren de esa manera cortante tan común en él.

-No necesito que me cuiden, además de usar bastones de curación se usar muy bien la espada.- dijo la joven al parecer muy orgullosa.- Y me gustaría aprender a usar algún tipo de magia.

-Tal vez tenga razón.- dijo Elena acercándose a Soren y a Ranulf.- ¿Qué tal si hay más locos como los que nos topamos al principio? No nos vendría mal un poco de ayuda extra y probablemente necesitemos que nos cure otra vez.

-Yo concuerdo con Elena.- dijo Ranulf dirigiendo la mirada hacia Soren.

-Tienes que ir a nuestro ritmo, y si te arrepientes de venir con nosotros tendrás que volver por ti misma. Vamos rumbo a Begnion y no nos detendremos más que para comer y, tal vez, descansar.- respondió el mago en el mismo tono frio de siempre.

-¡Sí!- gritó Melinda alzando los brazos en señal de júbilo.-Les prometo que no se arrepentirán.

-Vámonos, ya perdimos demasiado tiempo.

-Oye, Melinda.- dijo Elena acercándose un poco hacia la joven de ojos verdes.- ¿Estas segura que tu madre no volverá pronto?

-Sí, mi mamá se fue a hacer no sé qué cosa a Crimea.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Y ustedes? ¿Por qué van a Begnion? ¿Acaso son de ahí?

-No, vamos a buscar a mi padre. Está ayudando a resolver unos asesinatos que están ocurriendo ahí.

-Vaya, si lo contrataron quiere decir que es una persona muy fuerte. ¿Qué hay de tu mamá?- preguntó Melinda aún muy contenta.

-No sé, y no me importa.- dijo Elena mirando hacia otro lugar.

-Lo lamento, no quería ser imprudente.- dijo la joven ahora un poco más seria.

-No, perdóname, es solo que no me gusta hablar de esa mujer.

-Supongo que tenemos algo en común.- los ojos verde esmeralda de Melinda perdieron un poco de su brillo y bajo su mirada.- A mí no me gusta mucho hablar de mi padre, el dejó a mi mamá poco después de embarazarla.

-Lamento eso.- dijo Elena mirando al piso.- Mi mamá nos utilizó a mi hermano y a mí para retener a mi padre, él nunca la quiso. Ella simplemente se cansó de la frialdad de mi padre y de sus ausencias. Aunque solo era así con ella, siempre estaba con mi hermano y conmigo. Pero un día, cuando papá no estaba, ella nos tomó a mi hermano y a mí fuera de la casa y nos dejó con un hombre alcohólico y se marchó. Greil y yo solo teníamos cuatro años, pero el tipo estaba completamente ebrio la mayor parte del tiempo, así que no era difícil evitar que nos hiciera algo, mi hermano cuidaba de mí y yo cuidaba de él. Claro que no pasaron más de tres días cuando mi papá no encontró. Desde ese entonces ya no la he vuelto a ver. Aún recuerdo lo que me dijo cuando yo le rogué que no nos dejara. _"Si yo no puedo tener a Ike, tú y tu maldito hermano tampoco." _

-Que… perra- dijo Melinda algo impresionada.- ¿Recuerdas su nombre?

-Hikari.- dijo Elena apretando los puños.- La maldita se llamaba Hikari.

-Yo ni siquiera se el nombre de mi padre, mi mamá nunca me lo ha querido decir. Lo único que sé es que era un mago muy hábil, supongo que es por eso por lo que yo quiero aprender a usar la magia, algo en mi hace que me llame mucho la atención. Es lo único bueno que me heredó, las ganas de aprender. Pero no conozco a alguien que me enseñe, así que opte por aprender a usar la espada, como mi mamá.

-¿Cómo se llama tu madre?- preguntó Elena con un poco más de ánimo.

-Elena.- dijo Ranulf acercándose a las muchachas y evitando que Melinda respondiera a la pregunta que Elena había hecho.- Te recomendaría que caminaras más rápido, tu tío Soren no está de muy buen humor.

-Sí, tío Ranulf, pero creo que eso deberías decírselo a Greil y Raiu, vienen más atrás.- dijo la joven señalando a sus espaldas.

El laguz se fue hacia donde Elena había apuntado.

-¿En verdad él y el otro hombre son hermanos de tu padre?-preguntó Melinda algo extrañada.

-No, pero son amigos suyos desde ante que Greil y yo naciéramos, y supongo que es por eso por lo que mi hermano y yo los llamamos tíos. Soren es como un segundo padre para mí. A Raiu lo veo como mi hermano porque nos han criado así, como hermanos. El también llama tío a Soren y a mi papá.

-Qué lindo.- dijo Melinda con el brillo en sus ojos de nuevo.- Me gustaría conocer a los amigos de mi mamá o tener algún hermano, pero nunca se volvió a casar.

-Supongo que tu padre la lastimo mucho.- dijo Elena dirigiéndole una mirada de consuelo a la joven.-Papá tampoco volvía a tener una relación con alguien, pero parece no importarle, dice que él no necesita nada, que ya tiene todo lo que alguna vez pudo desear. Oye, tal vez tú y yo podamos llegar a ser muy buenas amigas.

-¡Como hermanas!- dijeron ambas al unísono.

-Nunca había hablado el tema de Hikari con nadie.- dijo Elena sonriendo.-Ni siquiera con mis hermanos.

-Yo tampoco había hablado lo de mi padre con alguien más. En realidad, no hablo con muchas personas en la aldea, ellos me tratan de una manera muy rara, no mal, pero tampoco con mucho respeto o cariño. Ni a mi mamá

-¿Por qué?

-Ni idea.- Melinda sonreía muy feliz, como si eso no le importara en lo absoluto.

-Tengo hambre.- murmuró Greil, alcanzando a Elena y Melinda.

-Yo también.- dijo Raiu con una voz que se ponía más ronca a cada momento.-Pa ¿a qué hora vamos a comer?

-Raiu, de verdad estás enfermo de la garganta.- dijo Ranulf con voz burlona.-tu voz se escucha tan graciosa. Melinda ¿no podrías curarlo?

-Lo siento, pero solo curo heridas y ese tipo de cosas, no enfermedades.- respondió la joven.

-Ni modo, Raiu, solo evita mojarte.- dijo Ranulf con sorna.

-Muy gracioso.- dijo el joven laguz cruzando los brazos.- Bueno, por lo menos ya no está lloviendo tanto. El pelo de mi colita se está cayendo.

-¡Ja! Preocúpate por tu garganta.- dijo Greil mientras observaba a su amigo con una sonrisa en su rostro.-El pelo de tu cola crecerá de nuevo. Elena, tienes que explicarme una cosa.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?- preguntó la joven algo nerviosa.-. No sé de qué hablas.

-No te hagas, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

-De acuerdo, solo espera un poco y les explicare todo.

-¿De qué habla tu hermano, Elena?- preguntó Melinda algo curiosa.

-Es una historia muy larga. Si solo te digo lo que mi hermano quiere saber, no entenderás nada.

-Vamos, yo soy una persona muy lista, claro que entenderé.-dijo la joven con mucho ánimo.

-Es que… no sé cómo decírtelo, tal vez pienses que soy una loca.- dijo Elena sintiéndose algo incomoda.- ¿Qué te parece si te lo explico cuando lleguemos a Begnion?

-Mmm… De acuerdo.

La lluvia fue cediendo y las nubes comenzaron a desaparecer conforme pasaban los días hasta que el cielo quedo completamente despejado. No volvieron a ocurrir incidentes mayores durante el viaje, excepto por la vez que Greil lastimó accidentalmente la cola de Raiu dejando caer una roca lo bastante grande y pesada, pero Melinda lo curó por completo. Descansaban debes en cuando por cortos periodos de tiempo para después seguir adelante, por lo que no les tomo mucho llegar a Begnion.

* * *

><p>Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Por favor, espero sus reviews. El otro día no tenía nada de inspiración y ya tenía como dos semanas que no escribía ni siquiera una línea pero me puse a leer los reviews que me dejan y poof, escribí como 2 capítulos y medio, así que por favor, déjenme sus reviews. Sin ustedes los lectores, nada de esto sería posible. Muchas gracias por leer.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: Dudas

Disclaimer: Fire emblem no es mio (T-T por mas que me duela)

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Dudas.<p>

Sienne era simplemente enorme, llena de pequeños mercados, casas y torres de piedra alzándose hacia el cielo. La gente caminaba de un lado para otro haciendo compras, pero ninguno se detenía a charlar con las otras personas, era como si todos tuvieran mucha prisa. A Elena le daba la impresión de que todos estaban huyendo de algo.

-La capital de Begnion.- dijo Melinda muy contenta, observando todo lo que había a su alrededor.-Que lugar más grande, pero ¿Por qué casi no hay personas?

-Un loco asesino anda suelto, no me sorprende en lo absoluto que las personas prefieran permanecer en sus casas.-dijo Raiu sin quitar la vista del frente.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar a la catedral?- preguntó Elena, se sentía un poco fastidiada.

-No, ya estamos muy cerca.- dijo Ranulf.

-¿Estás seguro que es ahí donde esta papá?- preguntó Greil con el mismo tono de fastidio que su hermana.

-Supongo, y si no, podemos pedir que nos digan dónde está.

-¡Mira lo que se ve allá!- dijo Melinda casi gritando de euforia.

Todos voltearon hacia donde apuntaba la joven. No muy lejos, se lograba distinguir torres de piedra más grandes y gruesas que las demás. Elena no soporto más y salió corriendo en dirección a ese lugar. No tardó mucho en llegar y al tratar de entrar un guardia la detuvo.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas, niña?- preguntó aquel hombre de armadura roja, portando una lanza en su mano derecha.

-Necesito entrar a ver a la emperatriz.- dijo Elena si detenerse a pensar por un momento.- Sé que mi padre está trabajando para ella.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que una mocosa como tú entre, sería una falta de respeto de mi parte.

-Entonces dígale que la hija de Ike está aquí y que quiere verlo.

-Estás loca. La emperatriz está muy ocupada como para perder el tiempo en tonterías como las tuyas. Mejor vete antes de que me canse y te encierre en el calabozo.- dijo el soldado con voz arrogante.

-Oye, solo necesito que me dejes ver a mi padre.

-¿Elena?- dijo la voz de un hombre que Elena reconoció al instante.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Elena se dio la media vuelta y sintió como daba un vuelco su corazón.

-Papi.-corrió y abrazo a su padre con fuerza.-Te extrañe mucho.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Ike correspondiendo al abrazo de su hija, su voz no pudo ocultar la confusión.- ¿Dónde está tu hermano? No me digas que viniste hasta aquí tu sola.

-No, el vino conmigo y Raiu también y el tío Soren y el tío Ranulf también.- dijo mientras soltaba su padre.-Pero ellos se quedaron atrás, no tardaran en alcanzarme.

-¿Saliste corriendo?- preguntó Ike, sus ojos azules como zafiros no podían ocultar la confusión.

-¡Elena!- gritó alguien a sus espaldas.- ¿Por qué saliste…?

Las palabras de Greil se quedaron atoradas en su garganta al ver a su padre.

-Papá.- se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo menos cariñoso que el de Elena.-Me da gusto verte, padre.

-A mí… también me da gusto.-Ike correspondió al abrazo de su hijo.-Pero necesito que me expliquen qué está pasando.

-Bueno…, eso mmm…- comenzó a balbucear Greil. Ike lo miro con seriedad por un instante lo que hizo que Greil se pusiera más nervioso.

-Tus hijos y mi hijo nos desobedecieron.- dijo Ranulf que acababa de llegar.

-Ranulf, Soren.- dijo Ike con una cara seria.- ¿Por qué los trajeron?

-Ya te dije que nos desobedecieron.

-¿Cómo te va, tío Ike?- dijo Raiu con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Raiu.- dijo Ike sin inmutarse.

-Entonces es usted el señor Ike.- dijo Melinda con su típica alegría.-Un gusto conocerlo, me llamo Melinda y soy amiga de su hija.

-Mucho gusto. Soren, Ranulf, tenemos que hablar sobre esto. Ahora- Ike lucia algo molesto.

Los tres hombres se alegaron y comenzaron a discutir en susurros. Los tres lucían preocupados y molestos al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que tendremos muchos problemas.- musitó Greil desanimado.

-Ni que lo digas.- Elena sabía, por la cara de su padre, que no les esperaba un día precisamente feliz. Probablemente, después de recibir el sermón de su padre, les esperaba su castigo, y lo más seguro, un largo viaje de vuelta a casa.-_** ¿Por qué papá no quería que viniéramos?**_

Los tres adultos terminaron de hablar, Ike parecía ser el más molesto de todos.

Observo a sus hijos por uno instante.

-Están en problemas.- dijo Ike con un tono de voz tan frio que Elena nunca había escuchado en él.

Los pasó de largo y hablo con el guardia. Se hizo a un lado para que Ike pudiera pasar y les hizo señas a los demás para que entraran. Todos lo siguieron, Elena y Greil iban con la mirada baja y no dijeron ni una sola palabra en todo el recorrido.

Caminaron por largos corredores con pinturas de paisajes que estaban colgados en las paredes, cruzaron un enorme y hermoso jardín hasta llegar a una puerta de madera barnizada y enorme.

-Ranulf, Soren, acompáñenme.- dijo Ike dándose la vuelta y mirando con severidad a sus hijos.- Greil, Elena, no se muevan y no hablen con nadie, traten de obedecerme esta vez.

Ike, Ranulf y Soren entraron a aquel lugar, cerrando la puerta y dejando a los jóvenes afuera de la estancia.

-El tío Ike realmente se ve molesto.- dijo Raiu muy serio.-Creí que no se enfadaría tanto porque a fin de cuentas ustedes son sus hijos y hace como más de diez meses que no los ve.

-Papá nunca nos había hablado en ese tono tan frio y cortante.- dijo Elena con una voz que denotaba su tristeza. Se sentía pesimamente mal por haber provocado que su padre se enfadara de esa manera, pero lo cierto era que nunca se había esperado una reacción así.

-Tranquila, lo que pasa es que lo sorprendieron.- dijo Melinda tratando de animar a su amiga.- Pero ya verás que después estará como si nada hubiera pasado.

Un nudo en la garganta le impidió responder al comentario de Melinda, por lo que se limitó a dirigirle una débil sonrisa.

Greil se mantenía con la mirada perdida en alguna parte de aquel lugar tan enorme. No formulaba palabra alguna, pero Elena sabía que era lo que le ocurría, simple y sencillamente, estaba sintiendo y pensando lo mismo que ella.

Permanecieron bastante tiempo en el mismo lugar hasta que, por fin, las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a los tres adultos que habían entrado al principio.

-Melinda, Raiu. Soren y yo los llevaremos a sus habitaciones.- dijo Ranulf con una pequeña sonrisa.- Elena, Greil. Su padre hablara con ustedes.

Soren, Melinda, Raiu y Ranulf caminaron de una manera titubeante y volteaban a sus espaldas hasta perderse de vista. Ike miraba sus hijos de una manera que no era necesario decir palabra alguna para saber lo molesto que estaba. Era una mirada fría y sin expresión alguna y más penetrante que nunca.

-Vengan.- dijo por fin en un tono cortante.

Sin reprochar nada, los hermanos siguieron a su padre, quien los guio hasta unas escaleras de piedra no muy largas, llegaron a otro largo corredor con ventanas grandes del lado izquierdo y puertas del otro.

-Aquí dormirás tú, Elena.- dijo Ike señalando la habitación del lado contrario a las ventanas.

Elena se limitó a asentir con la cabeza pero no se atrevió siquiera a girar la cabeza para ver el lugar señalado por su padre.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al fondo del corredor, doblaron a la derecha para encontrar otras escaleras de piedra, esta vez más largas que las anteriores. Subieron y llegaron a otro corredor muy parecido al primero. Caminaron por lo menos hasta la mitad, cuando Ike se detuvo y abrió la puerta.

-Entren.- dijo haciéndose a un lado para que los muchachos pudieran pasar.-Esta, será tu habitación, Greil.

Ike entró a la habitación después de sus hijos y cerró la puerta, camino hacia el frente y después se dio la vuelta.

-¿Por qué me desobedecieron?-dijo mirando a Greil y a Elena de una manera tan fría capas de congelar las cuevas Kauco.

-¿Por qué te parece tan malo que hayamos venido?-dijo Elena en un tono calmado y mirando a su padre a los ojos.

Al hacer esa pregunta, dio la impresión de que Ike jamás se la huera esperado. Les dio la espalda a sus hijos.

-Elena, te hice una pregunta y quiero que la respondas.

-¿Si respondo tu pregunta tu respondes la mía?- dijo de la misma manera calmada.

-Es suficiente,-Ike se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Elena viéndola con enfado.- deja de comportarte como si fueras una niña pequeña.

-Entonces deja de tratarnos como si lo fuéramos.- musitó Greil, atrayendo la atención de su padre.- ¿Por qué nos tratan como si fuéramos niños idiotas que no nos damos cuenta de nada?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, con la mirada determínate y penetrante que compartían. Al final, fue Ike quien la desvió, se dio de nuevo la media vuelta y suspiro profundamente.

-Dejaste de enviarnos noticias.- dijo Elena con una voz apagada y sin ninguna emoción.- Estuvimos sin saber de ti como por más de dos meses y medio. Y ahora que te volvemos a ver, después de diez meses, nos tratas como si hubiéramos hecho algo realmente malo.

-Es que sí lo hicieron.- dijo Ike en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para sus hijos lo escucharan.

-¿Por qué?- Elena hizo un esfuerzo monumental para que su tono de voz se mantuviera firme, como se lo había heredado su padre, aunque era cuestión de tiempo para que se quebrara.- ¿Por qué es tan malo que hayamos venido a buscarte? ¿Por qué dejaste de enviarnos noticias? En realidad ¿Por qué lo único que nos decías siempre era que estabas bien y que volverías pronto?

-¿Por qué vinieron?- insistió Ike aun sin darse la vuelta.- Creí haber sido muy claro cuando les dije que me esperaran, que se quedaran en casa hasta que yo volviera.

-Y te esperamos por diez meses.- dijo Greil de una manera fría.- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que está pasando? Nunca nos dijiste que era lo que ibas a hacer o a que parte de Tellius vendrías.

-No entienden nada.- a pesar de que Ike estaba de espaldas, Elena pudo ver como frotaba su frente con una mano.-Nunca debieron haber venido.

-No, la verdad no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando- la voz de Elena por fin sucumbió y se quebrantó un poco, pero de nuevo se esforzó por volver a su tono firme.-O tal vez no quiero entender.

-Volverán a casa mañana.-murmuró Ike.

Elena no espero a que su padre dijera algo más y salió de la habitación. No sabía exactamente a donde correr, el lugar era enorme y la verdad era que no recordaba el lugar donde estaba su habitación. De una manera u otra, se las arregló para terminar afuera, en un jardín enorme con rosas blancas y rojas, pequeños arbustos esparcidos en las orillas y arboles enormes y muy verdes. Una fuente grande de piedra, adornaba el centro de aquel lugar, dándole un aspecto relajado y reconfortante.

Elena se acercó a la fuente y se puso de rodillas frente a ella, jugando con el agua que había en el interior. Las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos, haciendo que su visión comenzara a distorsionarse. Se mordió el labio para acallar los pequeños sollozos que comenzaban a inundar su boca. Cerró sus ojos, cruzo sus brazos en el borde de la fuente y recostó su cabeza en ellos.

-No vas a llorar.- murmuró para sí misma. Un sabor metálico se hizo presente en su boca, había mordido su labio con tal fuerza que comenzaba a sangrar, pero no le importó en lo absoluto, sus dientes lo aprisionaron con mayor intensidad, como si eso contuviera las lágrimas, como si eso evitara que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar de sus ojos y a resbalar libremente por sus mejillas. El sabor a sangre se volvió más intenso, pero ella, de igual manera, no desistió.- No seas estúpida, llorar es estúpido y no sirve de nada, el llanto solo es el reflejo de tus debilidades y un arma más para que tus enemigos te destruyan. No debes llorar otra vez, ya no.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

* * *

><p>Por fin, aparecio mi heroe jiji. En fin, muchas gracias por regalarme un poquito de su tiempo y leer esta historia.<p>

Un agradeciomiento especial a _**hydelink**_ por toda la ayuda que me brinda.

Por favor, sus reviews son los que me hacen seguir escribiendo esta historia, son lo que me impulsa a exprimir mi cerebro para poder escribir jaja.


	13. Chapter 13:Conversaciones

Aqui esta el capitulo 13 de mi fic. me sentido algo inspirada esta semana asi que me anime a subirlo.

Disclaimer:Fire Emblem no es mio, asi como tampoco ninguno de estos personajes mas que los hijos de Ike y el hijo de Ranulf y la hija de... y Melinda buajajaja aun no dire nada.

Por cierto, ¿ya leyeron mi nuevo fic? No estoy muy segura sobre él, pero espero tambien sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Conversaciones.<p>

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- dijo una voz femenina.

Elena levantó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta. Unos ojos color verde-azul la miraban como si trataran de reconfortarla, sus cabellos largos y del mismo tono que sus ojos ondeaba por el viento y su piel blanca la hacían ver más hermosa, a pesar de que era alguien bastante mayor.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó la joven, tratando de esconder cualquier emoción que pudiera emitir su voz.

-Mi nombre es Sigrun- la mujer se sentó en el borde de la fuente, sus ojos azules se concentraron en el agua con la que Elena estuvo jugando unos minutos atrás.- Tú debes ser Elena, la hija de Ike. Te rugo perdones mi imprudencia al preguntar esto pero… ¿Por qué lloras?

La voz de la mujer era serena, reconfortante y en cierta manera inspiraba un poco de confianza.

-Mi padre se enfadó mucho porque vinimos aquí. Hace más de diez meses que no lo vemos y aun así se enfadó como si hubiéramos cometido un crimen.-las palabras de Elena brotaron de su boca casi sin que ella lo hubiese notado.

-¿Sabes la razón por la que tu padre está aquí?

-Sí.- Elena volvió a mirar el agua cristalina.- Porque tiene que ayudar con lo de los asesinatos ya que la guardia real, o lo que sean, no han sido capases de resolverlos por sí mismos.

-Correcto.- dijo Sigrun riendo discretamente.-Eres una joven muy franca. Ahora permíteme preguntarte ¿Sabes las razones por las que tu padre no quería que vinieran?

-No. Y la verdad es que no quiero saberlo.

-No debes juzgar las razones que un padre tiene para dejar sus hijos- dijo con ese mismo tono de voz que en cierta forma, hacía que Elena se sintiera cómoda.-Probablemente lo ha hecho para protegerlos.

-Lo siento, pero abandonar a tus hijos no es protegerlos. Los hijos siempre están mejor al lado de sus padres.

-Supongo que tienes razón, sin embargo, deberías de averiguar las razones que tu padre tenía para hacer lo que hizo.- Sigrun se puso de pie.

-¿Tu sabes esas razones?-inquirió Elena con suspicacia.

-Lo lamento, pero eso es algo que no me corresponde decir. Fue un gusto concerté, Elena- la mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue caminando lentamente hasta perderse de vista.

Elena estaba confundida, miro al cielo y se dio cuenta de que se había teñido de un color naranja. Había perdido la noción del tiempo.- _**¿Por qué todo mundo sabe algo que yo debería saber?**_

-¿Elena?-dijo su padre que acababa de llegar al jardín.-Necesito hablar contigo.

Elena lo miro por un instante pero no dijo palabra alguna. Desvió la mirada y se concentró de nueva cuenta en la fuente.

-Sí, ya sé, no puedo escaparme del castigo.- dijo la joven con desanimo.

-No, no es sobre eso.-Ike se sentó en el césped, junto a su hija.-Sé que no debí de haberme enfadado de esa manera, pero créeme cuando te digo que tenía una buena razón para irme y también para que ustedes no vinieran.

-Mamá también dijo que tenía buenas razones para irse y dejarnos con ese ebrio.- de nueva cuenta, el nudo en su garganta comenzó a formarse, provocando que su voz se tambaleara.-Dijo que era para vengarse de ti.

-¿Tienes miedo de que yo me vaya?- preguntó Ike sin dejar de mirar a su hija.- ¿Tienes miedo de que los abandone como lo hizo Hikari?

Elena permaneció quieta por un instante. No quería responder a la pregunta de su padre y tampoco quería llorar. Titubeante, abrazo a su padre, ahogando los débiles sollozos en su pecho pero apretando sus ojos y mordiendo su labio para que las lágrimas no salieran.

-Sí.- dijo por fin.- tengo miedo de que te vayas como se fue ella. Que te olvides de nosotros y nos dejes a mi hermano y a mí, solos.

-Elena,- Ike correspondió al abrazo de su hija.-, yo nunca los voy a dejar. Tú y tu hermano son lo que más amo en este mundo, que no te quepa la menor duda. Primero muerto antes de dejarlos.

-Perdón… por desobedecerte.- dijo Elena con voz sollozante pero aun sin derramar ninguna lagrima.-Pero me frustraba el no saber nada de ti.

-No te preocupes, está bien.- dijo Ike sin soltar a su hija.-Quiero decir, no está bien que desobedecieras, pero entiendo porque lo hicieron.

-Aunque Greil no lo admita, también sentía lo mismo que yo.

-Curioso.-dijo Ike sonriendo levemente.-Parece que es cierto lo de las conexiones entre hermanos gemelos. Fue él quien me dijo porque habías venido hasta aquí.

-Déjame adivinar, tú le preguntaste si él se sentía igual y no te contestó.- Elena sonrió al imaginar la actitud de su hermano.

-Bruja.- dijo el peli azul en un tono burlón.

-¿Cuál será nuestro castigo?-Elena se separó de su padre lentamente y lo miro directo a los ojos.

-Aun no lo sé.

-¿Nos harás volver a casa?

Ike permaneció en silencio por un instante sin desviar la mirada, tocó la mejilla de su hija y dio un profundo suspiro.

-No. No tiene caso que los envié de vuelta. Los conozco lo suficiente como para saber que volverán de nuevo hasta que yo me vaya con ustedes.

-¿Y aún falta mucho para que termines de ayudar a la emperatriz?

-Creo que sí.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando, papá?- preguntó Elena, volviéndose hacia las flores blancas del jardín.- ¿Por qué nadie quiere decirme?

-¡Su alteza, le ruego que espere un momento, por favor!- resonó una voz que proveniente del castillo.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-dijo Ike para sí. Se puso de pie para dirigirse al lugar de donde provenía la voz.

Elena se levantó también y siguió a su padre adentro del castillo.

-Lo lamento, pero necesito ver a la emperatriz Sanaki, ahora.-un hombre de cabello azul celeste, un poco mayor que Ike, acompañado de un soldado de armadura blanca, discutía con un soldado de armadura roja, el mismo que detuvo a Elena cuando llego.

-¿Geoffrey?-dijo Ike al momento de llegar a los pasillos del castillo.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y sus ojos color azul marino se encontraron con los azul zafiro de Ike.

-No puedo creerlo.- dijo sonriendo.- ¿Ike? Tanto tiempo si verte.

-Ni que lo digas.-Ike sonrió y saludo a Geoffrey.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo, he venido a resolver unos asuntos con la emperatriz.-Geoffrey dirigió la mirada al lado de Ike.- ¿Y quién es ella?

-Es mi hija, Elena.

-Mucho gusto, Elena.-dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.-Mi nombre es Geoffrey.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo Elena con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Ike? Hace poco más de 19 años que no aparecías. En realidad, nadie supo lo que pasó contigo. Todos los libros de historia dicen que te marchaste a un viaje a tierras desconocidas.

-Sí, supongo que desaparecí por mucho tiempo.-dijo Ike luciendo algo incómodo.-Pero, estoy aquí para ayudar a Sanaki con un problema que tiene, ya sabes, trabajo de mercenario. ¿Pero, que asuntos tienes que resolver con ella?

-No considero prudente tratar ese tema aquí. Es algo delicado.

-Mmm… si son asuntos diplomáticos, creo que mejor no me meto.

-No tiene nada que ver con eso, bueno, es… complicado.- dijo Geoffrey, su expresión era seria.

-Su alteza, le pido de favor que me acompañe…-dijo el soldado de armadura roja que durante toda la conversación se había mantenido al margen.

-No iré a ningún lado hasta que no hable con la emperatriz Sanaki.-dijo Geoffrey muy firmemente.

-¿Alteza?-preguntó Elena, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡Oh! Lo siento. Elena, Geoffrey es el rey de Crimea.-dijo Ike despreocupadamente.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-resonó la voz de una mujer.

-Su alteza.-el soldado hizo una reverencia exagerada ante la presencia de la recién llegada.-Le ruego me perdone, pero no pude detenerlo.

-No te preocupes.-respondió la mujer de cabello largo y purpura con ojos color topacio muy brillantes.-Puedes retirarte, yo atenderé al rey. Ike, rey Geoffrey, por favor, acompáñame.

Ike obedeció y siguió a la mujer, a Geoffrey y al soldado de armadura blanca que lo acompañaba. Elena no se quedó atrás y camino junto con su padre. Deducía por la seriedad del rey de Crimea que la conversación sería interesante.

Llegaron al mismo lugar en donde Ike le había pedido que esperaran cuando recién llegaron.

-Elena, ve a tu cuarto.-dijo Ike en un tono calmado.

-Pero no recuerdo en donde esta.-dijo la joven de manera inocente en un intento de que su padre le permitiera entrar.

-Entonces ve a caminar por ahí, yo iré a buscarte cuando salga de aquí.-dijo Ike, y sin esperar otra queja, entró al salón donde lo esperaban los otros.

Elena se pegó a la puerta para tratar de escuchar algo de la conversación.

-¿Qué haces, chismosa?- dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Elena dio un ligero respingo y se apartó enseguida de la puerta.

-Melinda, me asustaste.- Elena le lanzó una mirada de reproche y se volvió a pegar a la puerta, pero no funciono, no podía escuchar absolutamente nada.-Mierda, quiero saber de qué están hablando.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Melinda, quien también se había puesto cerca de la puerta.

-Ahí adentro está el rey de Crimea.

-¡¿Enserio?-dijo Melinda con emoción y brincando ligeramente.

-Baja la voz.-Elena trataba de concentrarse lo más que podía en lo que estuviera pasando ahí dentro, pero seguía siendo inútil.-Llego muy enfadado, dijo que quería hablar con la emperatriz.

-¿Quieres escuchar de lo que están hablando?-preguntó una voz algo traviesa.-Yo sé donde puedes escuchar la conversación.

Elena y Melinda se dieron la vuelta. Una niña bajita, de pelo color naranja, largo un poco rebelde amarrado en dos colitas y ojos del mismo tono que su cabellera, sonreía de una manera traviesa.

-Me llamo Thalía.-dijo.-Y si quieren escuchar lo que pasa ahí dentro yo sé de un lugar prefecto.- Tomó la mano de Melinda y la de Elena y comenzó a guiarlas por otro camino.

-Oye pequeña ¿Quién rayos eres?-preguntó Melinda muy sonriente.

-Ya te dije que me llamo Thalía.

-Yo me llamo Melinda y ella es mi amiga Elena.

-Mucho gusto.

-¿Pero cómo rayos entraste aquí?-inquirió Elena algo desconfiada.

-Digamos que mi papá trabaja aquí.- la niña dobló en una esquina y se detuvo frente a una estatua de lo que parecía ser un Pegaso y comenzó a buscar algo detrás.

-¿Digamos?-Elena no se sentía muy cómoda siendo guiada por una niña tan pequeña y que jamás había visto antes.

-Listo.-dijo Thalía, ignorando completamente el comentario de Elena.

La estatua se movió ligeramente hacia la izquierda, dejando ver un pasadizo detrás.

-Increíble-dijeron Elena y Melinda al mismo tiempo.

-De acuerdo, entren.-dijo la niña sonriendo con suficiencia.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa o algo así? Me parece muy raro que una niña tan **pequeña** sepa de un pasadizo secreto.- dijo Elena sonriendo socarronamente.

-No me digas pequeña.-protestó Thalía.-Tengo once años.

-Vamos, Elena, o no lograremos escuchar nada.-Melinda jaló a Elena adentro del pasadizo con fuerza, provocando que la joven perdiera el equilibrio y casi callera al suelo.

Caminaron por un pasillo largo y oscuro. Se comenzaron a escuchar unas voces que provenían de más adelante.

-Dígame, por favor, las razones que lo han traído hasta aquí-dijo la voz serena de Sanaki.

-Es muy delicado y quiero respuestas claras.-Geoffrey no sonaba muy feliz.

Llegaron a donde se veía una pequeña luz que salía de una rejilla en la pared, por donde se podía ver al gran salón en donde habían entrado, Ike, Sanaki y Geoffrey.

-Por favor, habla.

-Trataron de matar a mi hijo.

* * *

><p>¿Que tal? Creo que me gusta dejarlos a medias, jajaja, perdon.<p>

Espero sus reviews el 19 de agosto fue mi cumple y mi mejor regalo seria un review bueno creo que el mejor regalo es que lean mi fic. pero necesito saber que lo hicieron asi que porfa dejenme un review. Hayan que balgan la pena las desveladas que me doy para escribir :p

Diganme a quienes o a los hijos de quienes les gustaria ver jaja.

Gracias por leer.


	14. Chapter 14: ¿Lágrimas de Sangre?

Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el capítulo 14 de mi fic.

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no es mío (T-T)

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: ¿Lágrimas de Sangre?<p>

-Trataron de matar a mi hijo.-dijo Geoffrey con una voz extremadamente fría.

-¡¿Qu…?-Melinda no logró terminar de hablar porque Thalía y Elena cubrieron su boca. Le hicieron una seña de que se mantuviera callada y Melinda asintió con la cabeza.

-Lamento escuchar eso, pero no entiendo aun los motivos por los que ha venido hasta aquí- dijo Sanaki sin inmutarse siquiera.-Amenos claro que quiera nuestra ayuda para dar con el paradero de la persona que trato de matar al príncipe.

-Fue uno de tus caballeros quien trató de asesinarlo.

-¿Un caballero de Begnion?-dijo Elena en un susurro.

-¿Disculpa?-ahora Sanaki se veía perturbada.

-Cómo has oído.- la expresión de Geoffrey era muy seria.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?-preguntó Ike quien hasta el momento se había mantenido callado, siendo solo un espectador.

-¿Sabes quién fue el que lo envió? Fue el duque Nabor.

Sanaki se quedó petrificada, fue como si hubiesen extraído todo el color de su rostro. Ciertamente, Elena esperaba que en cualquier momento se desplomara en el suelo.

-Ike, parte ahora mismo. Si te marchas ahora llegaras mañana, al amanecer.-dijo la mujer para sorpresa de todos.

-De acuerdo.- Ike salió del salón sin decir ni una palabra más.

-Sanaki, no quiero que esto termine de mala manera, nuestros reinos han tenido muy buenas relaciones en los últimos años, pero la seguridad de mi hijo me importa más que nada y no tolerare esta clase de acciones. Si esto no se soluciona por las buenas, no me dejaras otra opción.

-Tranquilo, hare todo lo que este en mis manos para llegar al fondo de este asunto.- dijo Sanaki recobrándose de la impresión que había recibido.-Siempre supe que había algo raro con la actitud del duque, pero nunca creí que fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

-Hay que irnos.- dijo Thalía sujetando a las muchachas.

Al salir al pasillo, la sonrisa de Thalía y la de Melinda habían desaparecido y fueron remplazadas por caras de preocupación y algo que parecía ser miedo.

-No puedo creer lo que dijo el rey de Crimea.-dijo Thalía mirando al piso.

-Es que no puede ser cierto.-dijo Melinda con la mirada perdida.- ¿Qué tal si empieza una guerra entre Begnion y Crimea?

-Tengo que ir a buscar a mi papá.-dijo Elena sacando a Melinda y a Thalía de la especie de shock en el que se encontraban.

Elena corrió para tratar de encontrar a su padre después de que salió del salón en donde había estado. El cielo ya se había oscurecido por completo, pero la luna llena era tan brillante que no era muy necesaria otra fuente de iluminación.

-Elena.- dijo Ike.- Busca a tu hermano y a los demás, los necesito.

-Ni siquiera sé dónde está mi habitación.- dijo la joven un tanto molesta ya que su padre había olvidado que ya se lo había dicho.- ¿Cómo se supone que encuentre a los demás?

-Cierto, entonces ve al jardín y espera ahí, yo iré por los demás.-Ike salió corriendo, dejando Elena con cara de confusión y un poco de fastidio.

Poco después, Melinda y Thalía alcanzaron a la joven.

-Mi papá quiere que nos reunamos en el jardín.-dijo con desanimo.

-¿Tu padre es Ike?-preguntó Thalía aún muy seria.

-Sí ¿Lo conoces?

-Sí, mi padre y él se conocieron hace mucho.

-¿Cómo se llama tu papá?-preguntó la joven con mucho interés.

-Tormod.-una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la pequeña.-Creo que tengo que irme. Gusto en conocerlas. Adiós.

Thalía se marchó corriendo y desapareció de la vista rápidamente.

-Es… rápida.-dijo Melinda.

-Sí que lo es.-dijo Elena algo pensativa.-Creo que he escuchado el nombre de su padre. En fin, tenemos que ir al jardín.

Elena y Melinda no tardaron mucho en llegar al jardín. Ambas se sentaron en el borde de la fuente a esperar a Ike.

-Elena.-dijo Melinda con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella sin mucho interés.

-Dijiste que me ibas a explicarme algo cuando llegáramos a Begnion.- Melinda comenzó a jugar con el agua de la fuente de una manera infantil.-Y ya estamos en Begnion.

-Melinda, es una historia muy larga, además, no creo que logres comprender, o más bien creer, lo que yo te diga.

-¿Creer?-una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Melinda.- ¿Acaso es sobre algo de fantasmas o de cosas sobrenaturales?

Elena se quedó inmóvil e incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, Melinda había acertado.

-Por favor, dime, te lo suplico.-dijo Melinda zarandeando a Elena.

-De acuerdo, te contare todo de una manera rápida antes de que llegue mi padre y después aclarare las dudas que tengas.-dijo la joven con fastidio, tratando de zafarse del agarre de su amiga.

Elena comenzó a relatar todo desde el principio. La anciana entregándole el libro, su necesidad de tenerlo, el símbolo extraño y la escritura con tinta de sangre que habían aparecido misteriosamente, los hombres que los atacaron cuando iban de camino a Begnion y la relación que probablemente tenían con el libro.

Por la cara de confusión que tenía Melinda, Elena sabía que su amiga no estaba comprendiendo muy bien la historia, pero tenía que explicarlo lo más rápido que podía antes de que su padre y los demás llegaran.

-De… acuerdo.- Melinda miraba a Elena como si esperara que le dijera algo mas.-Entonces, un demonio esta tras de ti.

-No precisamente, pero los hombres que hirieron a Greil tienen algo que ver con esto, tal vez creen que pueden despertar al demonio del que hablo la anciana, ellos mencionaban mucho algo sobre "nuestro señor". Los asesinatos que están ocurriendo aquí también están relacionados.

-Elena, creo que no les fue tan mal como esperaba.- dijo Raiu que acababa de llegar al jardín, seguido por Greil, Soren, Ranulf y Ike.

-Greil, Elena.-dijo Ike sonriendo con suficiencia.-Ya tengo su castigo. Sanaki me pidió que fuera a buscar al duque Nabor porque al parecer está metido en algo sucio. Ustedes vendrán conmigo y me ayudaran a atraparlo. Raiu, hable con tu padre y ambos decidimos que tendrás el mismo castigo que Greil y Elena. Y Melinda, es tu decisión si quieres venir con nosotros o no.

-¿Enserio te ayudaremos papá?-preguntó Elena muy emocionada.

-Claro, recuerda que es tu castigo.

-¿Y exactamente, en donde vive ese duque?-inquirió Greil algo desconfiado.

Ike sonrió de manera un tanto maliciosa.

-En el desierto.

-¡No!-saltaron Elena y Greil al unísono en un tono de súplica.

Ranulf rió a carcajadas, mientras que Soren se mantenía serio e inexpresivo, pero Elena podrá jurar que hacía mucho esfuerzo por contener una pequeña sonrisa que se estaba formando en la comisura de sus labios.

-Hijos, les dije que era su castigo, no algo para divertirlos. Agradezcan al tío Soren, el me dio la idea.-dijo Ike sonriendo y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿No les gusta el desierto?-preguntó Melinda con ese típico buen humor que la caracteriza.

-No.-repitieron Greil y Elena, esta vez con desanimo.

-¿Y porque?

-Es tan seco y…-dijo Elena con enojo

-Arenoso.-terminó Greil con exactamente el mismo tono que su hermana.

-Vamos, será divertido.-dijo Melinda sonriendo jovialmente.

-Vayan a prepararse, tenemos que irnos ahora.-Ike, Soren y Ranulf, quien aún reía discretamente, se marcharon sin decir nada más.

-¿Y qué dices tú, Raiu?-preguntó Melinda.- ¿Te gusta el desierto?

-Pues no, pero creo que prefiero eso a tener que ir a un lugar donde llueve mucho.-respondió Raiu de brazos cruzados y algo pensativo.-Prefiero la arena que el agua.

-Gato tonto.-dijo Greil en tono burlesco.

La expresión de Greil cambio a una seria y se volvió hacia su hermana, utilizando la mirada que tanto la incomodaba.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Elena al darse cuenta de la mirada que le lanzaba su hermano.

-Sabes bien lo que quiero saber.

-No, la verdad no lo sé.-dijo Elena de una manera inocente y mirando hacia otro lado para evitar hacer contacto visual con el muchacho.

-No me explicaste lo que paso cuando nos atacaron esas personas raras cuando salimos de Daein.-dijo Greil dejando ir un suspiro de frustración.-Tu sabes quienes eran esa personas ¿O acaso me equivoco, hermanita?

-¿No tienes que ir a prepararte para irnos al desierto?-preguntó la joven en un intento por hacer que su hermano se fuera.

-No. Y no digas que tú sí porque no es cierto. Yo tengo tu mochila y aun no has sacado nada.

-Antes de que nos fuéramos de Daein volví a ver a la anciana, y me dijo que un ciclo se había cumplido, el último hombre que mate cuando nos atacaron me dijo lo mismo, pero menciono algo sobre una bruja oscura.-dijo, dando un suspiro de derrota.-Esas personas que nos atacaron tienen que ver con el libro, están matando a las personas para poder revivir al… al supuesto demonio. Tal vez, cuando matan a un cierto número de personas, empiezan a aparecer cosas en el libro. El símbolo cambio, apareció otra línea y se formó un triángulo o algo así, ese debe ser el primer ciclo.

-De acuerdo, ya me hice bolas.-dijo Raiu rascando su cabeza.-Entonces, sí hay personas que pretenden despertar al demonio mediante sacrificios.

-Pero si todo es cierto, el único problema es averiguar cuantos ciclos son y qué es lo que planean hacer después de que se cumplan todos.-la voz de Greil tenía un ligero toque de incredulidad.

-¿Qué hay de la bruja oscura?-preguntó Melinda atrayendo la atención de todos.- ¿Es mala o buena?

-Es bruja oscura, por supuesto que es mala.-dijo Raiu cruzando los brazos.

-El hecho de que la llamen así no significa nada, tal vez tiene ese nombre porque haga cosas buenas o malas, tiene que usar la magia oscura.

-Yo pienso igual que Raiu, es mala.-dijo Greil muy serio.-La magia oscura nunca hace cosas buenas.

-Yo también pienso igual.- opinó Elena.-Tal vez sea la líder de todos esos locos

-Tienen una mente muy cerrada a las opiniones.-musitó Melinda dando un suspiro de resignación.

-Oye Greil ¿Por qué tienes mi mochila?-preguntó Elena cambiando por completo el tema de la conversación.

-Porque la olvidaste en mi habitación.-dijo el muchacho con despreocupación.-Y no te preocupes, papá no la vio, el respeta nuestra privacidad.

-¿Podrías devolvérmela, por favor?-preguntó Elena amablemente.

-Claro, hermanita.-dijo Greil rodando los ojos.

-Yo también voy a buscar mis cosas.-dijo Raiu.

-Igual yo.-saltó Melinda con mucha emoción.

Los tres muchachos entraron al castillo y se perdieron de vista.

Elena se dejó caer en el césped, contemplando el cielo nocturno, observando como la plateada luz de la luna bañaba todo el jardín y provocaba que el agua de la fuente pareciera pequeños diamantes cayendo y acumulándose en el fondo.

Un aire extrañamente frio soplo en su cara, interrumpiendo con la paz que impregnaba ese lugar. Sabía lo que significaba. Comenzó a sentir que alguien la observaba.

Se incorporó lentamente, mirando a su alrededor. El pesado silencio era roto por una briza tibia que agitaba las hojas de los arbustos del jardín. Mas sonidos comenzaron a hacerse presentes, eran los susurros que parecían provenir de todas partes, aquellos susurros que simplemente la hacían sentir mal, que le daban escalofríos y que la sofocaban.

-_**El libro.**_-pensó.-_**Necesito el libro. Pero… ¿Por qué?**_

Una silueta estaba frente a ella, solo unos cuantos pasos lejos. La contemplo por un momento hasta que aquella figura comenzó a acercarse. Elena no se movió, no podía demostrar el miedo que recorría su cuerpo, pero al ver el brillo de aquellos ojos su temor se desvaneció, sabía que la persona que estaba ahí no la lastimaría.

-Me da gusto ver que ya no te asusta mi presencia.-dijo la anciana con una extraña mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Sus ojos grises brillaban con la luna llena, dándole un aspecto más fantasmagórico que el que ya tenía.

-Sé que no me lastimaras.-dijo Elena sin ninguna expresión facial.-Quiero saber todo sobre las cosas que están ocurriendo.

-Tranquila, todo se revelara a su tiempo.-dijo aun con la misma sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.-Recuerda que la paciencia es una virtud.

-Una virtud con la que yo no cuento.-respondió la joven sin inmutarse.-Dime a que has venido.

-Has descubierto muchas cosas, más rápido de lo que imagine, me has sorprendido.-los ojos de la anciana brillaron aún más, esta vez haciendo que la mujer luciera diabólica.-Pero eso puede ser un arma de doble filo.

-No entiendo.

-No tienes porque, solo espera. Pronto tendrás que irte, el que termines aquí no significa nada, aún falta mucho camino por recorrer y cada vez se volverá más difícil. Tus lágrimas deberán ser de sangre.-dijo la anciana de manera burlona.

-¿…De sangre?-repitió Elena, sintiendo un ligero escalofrió.

-Me temo que no hay manera de evitarlo. Que el destino se apiade de ti.-la anciana rió de manera macabra, se dio la media vuela y camino hacia los arbustos, en donde desapareció.

* * *

><p>Les agradezco por leer y también les agradecería mucho un review por favor. Cada capítulo se va a poner más emocionante, ya lo verán.<p>

Insisto, déjenme un review porfa.


	15. Chapter 15: Tumba de arena

Antes de empezar quiero pedir un minuto de silencio por todas aquellas personas que murieron en los ataques terroristas del 11 de Septiembre a las Torres Gemelas, el Pentágono y el Vuelo 93. Dedico este capítulo a todas las personas que perdieron a un ser querido.

* * *

><p>Ok<p>

Hola mis queridos lectores, aún estoy viva. Perdón si los hice esperar mucho, pero digamos que he tenido unos problemitas, nada grave claro. En fin, aquí está el capítulo 15 de mi fic. Espero sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Si Fire Emblem fuera mío yo sería multimillonaria y estaría haciendo un videojuego con esta historia en lugar de publicarla aquí, pero como ya se dieron cuenta, no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Tumba de arena.<p>

Elena se quedó pasmada, sin poder mover un musculo. Su mente trabajaba lo más rápido que podía para tratar de digerir lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Es una broma.-dijo para sí misma, tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido, aunque sabía que sería inútil. Esas palabras habían quedado grabadas como con fuego.

Se dio la media vuelta, dispuesta a entrar al castillo. Su mente estaba totalmente desorientada. Caminaba por el corredor principal sin tener un rumbo específico, en realidad, no se había percatado en que momento sus piernas comenzaron a guiarla hasta donde se encontraba ahora. Solo podía pensar en las palabras de la mujer.

-Tío Soren, convence a papá de que nos cambie el castigo.-resonó la voz de Greil desde un lugar no muy lejano en el largo corredor.

-Su padre tomo una decisión. Si no pueden con las consecuencias, piensen las cosas dos veces antes de desobedecer.-dijo la voz fría de Soren.

-¿Pero porque el desierto?-se quejó el muchacho.

-Porque trato de disciplinarlos, no por nada su padre me pidió ayuda para criarlos.-Soren entornó los ojos para ver con más claridad a la persona que se acercaba a ellos.- ¿Qué te pasa, Elena?

-Nada, tío.- respondió la joven con una débil sonrisa en su rostro, esforzándose por que su voz no sonara temblorosa.

-Te vez pálida.- Soren se acercó más a Elena y coloco una mano en la frente de la joven, tratando de sentir su temperatura.-No tienes fiebre. ¿Segura de que te sientes bien?

-Sí, segura.

-La enferma pensar que tenemos que ir al desierto.-dijo Greil en un último intento por hacer cambiar de opinión a Soren, entregándole una mochila a su hermana-Se pondrá peor cuando estemos haya.

-Greil, basta.-dijo Soren con un ligero toque de fastidio en su voz.

-Greil, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-Ike desordenaba el pelo de su hijo en una muestra de cariño.-Van a ir al desierto y punto.

-Pero mi hermanita se siente mal.-dijo el muchacho con un tono falso de inocencia.

-No es cierto.-dijo Elena algo molesta por las palabras de su hermano.

-Oye, trato de salvarte a ti y a mí de la arena del desierto.-se defendió el muchacho con un tono de suficiencia.

-Pues yo no quiero que lo hagas.

-Ya es suficiente.-Ike se acercó a Elena y repitió las acciones de Soren.-Elena, te vez mal.

-Estoy bien, papá.-dijo la joven mirando a otro lado para evitar la mirada de su padre.

-Si lo estuvieras te atreverías a mirarme a los ojos.-Ike sujeto por la barbilla a Elena para que sus ojos se encontraran.- ¿Qué tienes?

Elena tragó saliva. Se encontraba en una situación desesperante. Al mirar los azules y penetrantes ojos de su padre, sintió como si todo lo que había ocurrido desde su llegada a Daein estuviera a punto de salir. Mordía su lengua, tratando de evitar que comenzara a formular palabras. Su padre no la soltaba y en ningún momento la dejó de mirar directo a los ojos. La joven simplemente no podía mentirle, él los conocía a ella y a Greil como la palma de su mano y sabía perfectamente cómo sacarles la verdad de ser necesario.

Elena abrió su boca y llenó sus pulmones de aire para decir todo lo ocurrido, pero justo antes de que un sonido fuera producido por sus cuerdas bucales alguien más la interrumpió.

-¡Papá, por favor, no nos lleves al desierto!-espetó Greil en falso tono de súplica, provocando que Ike dirigiera su atención hacia él.

Al ver que su padre concentraba su atención en la repentina y extraña reacción de Greil, Elena dio un leve suspiro de alivio. Sabía que su hermano había hecho todo para distraer a su padre.

-Greil ¿Qué pasa contigo?-dijo Ike con clara confusión.

-Este… yo… solo quería decir eso.-dijo el muchacho algo nervioso.-Un último intento.

-Yo tengo que ir a buscar a Melinda y a los demás.-dijo Elena para escapar de su padre.-Supongo que ya tenemos que irnos. Ven Greil, acompáñame.

Elena sujetó a su hermano por el brazo y lo jaló para que la siguiera. Caminaron rápido por el corredor y a lo lejos escucharon la voz de su padre diciendo algo como, "Esto no se va a quedar así."

-Gracias.-dijo la joven dirigiéndose a Greil.

-De nada.-respondió el muchacho.-Enserio que tú tienes más problemas con mentirle a papá. ¿Por qué?

-No se.-dijo con desanimo.-Son sus mirada tan no sé qué. Tú la heredaste.

-Y tú ese tono de voz mandón, solo que en versión de niña. Por lo menos no eres como Raiu, él no le puede mentir a **nadie.** Por cierto ¿A dónde vamos?

-La verdad, no tengo la menor idea. No sé dónde están las habitaciones de los demás.

-Creo que yo sé dónde está la de Raiu.-dijo Greil mirando a todas partes para tratar de ubicar su posición.-Por aquí.

Caminaron por un pequeño corredor con enormes ventanas a un constado y puertas al otro lado.

Cuando se detuvieron en una de las puertas, no tuvieron la necesidad de tocar.

-¿Ya nos vamos?-preguntó Raiu quien salía de su alcoba.

-Sí, bueno, más o menos.-dijo Greil algo desanimado.

-¿Más o menos?-Raiu miró a Greil con total confusión.

-Tú vente.-Elena tomó a Raiu y lo jalo para ir a buscar a Melinda.- ¿Sabes dónde está Melinda?

El laguz se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-No tienen por qué ir a buscarme.-dijo Melinda con una radiante sonrisa.- ¿Ya nos vamos?

-Según Greil, más o menos.-dijo Raiu de manera burlona.

-¡Por fin!-saltó Melinda con alegría.

-¡¿Por fin?-gruñeron Elena y Greil al unísono y con cara de indignación.

Melinda los miro como si estuvieran locos y después miro a Raiu como si esperara que el laguz le ayudara a entender la reacción tan exagerada de los hermanos.

-Que Elena y Greil vayan al desierto es como pedirle a un niño que no coma dulces durante un mes.-dijo Raiu sorna.

-Vamos chicos, ya verán que será muy divertido.-dijo Melinda muy animada.-Hay que ver el lado positivo de las cosas.

-¿Qué tiene de positivo ir a quemarte bajo el maldito sol y llenarte de arena hasta el c…?-una mano cubrió la boca de Greil, impidiéndole seguir con la posible blasfemia que su lengua iba a formular.

-Estoy seguro de que tu padre no te enseñó a usar ese vocabulario.-dijo Ranulf fingiendo severidad sin retirar la mano de la boca de Greil.-Y el tío Soren y yo tampoco.

Greil trataba frenéticamente de zafarse del agarre de Ranulf y murmuraba algo que simplemente era incomprensible.

-¿Tío?, creo que estas ahogando a Greil.-dijo Elena viendo como su el rostro de su hermano cambiaba de color.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el laguz inocentemente. Miro al muchacho y removió la mano al instante. Al estar libre, el joven tosió un poco y respiró pesadamente en un intento por recuperar el aire.-Perdón, Greil.

Greil lo miro haciendo un muy ligero y casi imperceptible puchero, para después desviar la mirada, mientras que Raiu trataba de contener la risa.

-Ni siquiera sabias lo que iba a decir.-dijo el muchacho en un tono de reproche.

-Greil, no soy estúpido.-le respondió Ranulf con una sonrisa en su rostro.-En fin, tenemos que irnos.

-No quiero.-murmuraron Elena y Greil al unísono.

Al llegar a las afueras del castillo, Ike y Soren los estaban esperando.

-Bien, Elena, Greil, Raiu y Melinda.-comenzó a hablar Ike.-Esta misión es importante. El duque a quien iremos a buscar está metido en serios problemas y lo más seguro es que cuando nos vea y sepa que venimos de parte de Sanaki opondrá resistencia, claro que no será directo, probablemente nos atacara "por la espalda". No tiene muchos soldados a su disposición, pero los pocos que están con él son muy fuertes, así que les pido que por favor tengan cuidado y que no bajen la guardia en ningún momento.

-¿Y porque nos trajiste a nosotros en lugar de los soldados de la emperatriz?-preguntó Elena, poniendo cara de perrito triste.

-Elena, hija, por favor no me pongas esa cara.-dijo Ike dándose la media vuelta para evitar la mirada de su hija y dando un ligero suspiro.-Los traje a usted porque; número uno: es su castigo, y numero dos: porque he entrenado con ustedes desde que son pequeños y es tiempo de que se enfrenten a misiones reales.

-De acuerdo, si tengo que ir al desierto para ganarme tu confianza, lo hare.-dijo Greil algo desanimado.

-¿Nos tomara mucho llegar con ese sujeto?-preguntó Raiu.

-Si nos vamos ahora llegaremos al amanecer.-respondió Soren.

-Bueno, hay que irnos ahora.-dijo Ranulf tratando de animar a los gemelos que parecía que, en lugar de ir a una simple misión, se dirigían a sus propios funerales.

Comenzaron a caminar rumbo al desierto y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando se podían distinguir las enormes montañas de arena que llenaban el lugar. A excepción de Soren y se puede decir que también Ranulf y Raiu, la caminata comenzó a hacerse más difícil para el resto del grupo, debido a que sus pies comenzaban a hundirse en el blando suelo del lugar. En una ocasión, y de una forma que nadie comprende, o mejor dicho por ir jugando con Raiu, Greil cayó al suelo boca abajo, se puso de pie escupiendo arena y vociferando una palabrota, ganándose un coscorrón por parte de Soren.

-¿Padre?-preguntó Elena viendo la facilidad con la que el mago se desplazaba por el lugar de una manera tan sencilla.- ¿Por qué el tío Soren no tiene dificultad al caminar? Entiendo que mi tío Ranulf y Raiu no tengan tantos problemas, porque son laguz, pero el tío Soren…

-Una vez me explicaron eso.-dijo Ike mirando al cielo repleto de estrellas.-Es porque el espíritu que controlan se encarga de quitar la arena de su camino. Aunque dijeron que no debería darle mucho crédito a esa explicación.

-¿Y porque dirían una cosa como esa si no es cierto?-inquirió Elena con mucho interés.

-Ni idea, pero parece ser verdad.

-¿Elena, tienes agua?-preguntó Greil aun escupiendo un poco de arena.

-¿Dónde está la tuya?-preguntó Ike.

-Me la termine.-respondió el muchacho, tomando el contenedor que le pasaba su hermana.

-No tienes remedio.-dijo Ike en un profundo suspiro.- ¿A quién te pareces?

-Jefe ¿Descansaremos?-preguntó Melinda con un muy buen humor que Elena no podía explicarse.

-¿Jefe?-preguntó Ike, intrigado cuando se dio cuenta de que la joven se dirigía a él.

-Si le molesta que lo llame así no lo volveré a hacer jamás.-respondió la joven de una manera amable.

-¿Estas cansada?-preguntó Elena.

-No, solo quería saberlo.-respondió ella con una brillante sonrisa.

-No creo que puedas descansar en un lugar como este.-respondió Ike ignorando el comentario sobre "jefe."-Está comenzando a hacer frio y eso no te dejara descansar bien. Y por la mañana, el calor es insoportable y si tratas de quedarte dormida, el sol y la arena…

-Ike, eso no ayuda en lo absoluto a que tus hijos mejoren su ánimo.-dijo Ranulf que se había acercado a ellos.- Si sigues así, Greil y Elena tendrán la misma cara agria que tú.

-Gato tonto.-dijo Ike sonriendo levemente.

-Yo cambiaría la palabra tonto por alegre.-dijo Ranulf, fingiendo seriedad.-Hay mucha diferencia en ambas, pero me temo que las mayoría de las personas no lo saben.

-Cierto, yo soy uno de ellos.-dijo Ike dándole unas palmaditas a Ranulf en el hombro para después dirigir su atención al resto del grupo.-Hay que darnos prisa si queremos terminar con esto rápido.

Siguieron caminando por el sinuoso paraje mientras la temperatura iba descendiendo con el paso de las horas, complicando más las cosas. Elena se abrazaba a sí misma para cubrirse un poco del frio, mientras subía por una pequeña duna junto con Melinda.

-Odio el desierto.-dijo la joven con cara de pocos amigos.-Es ridículo, en el día hace un calor infernal y en las noches, frio.

-Tranquila, ya verás que pronto las cosas van a mejorar.-dijo Melinda con su típico buen humor.

Antes de que Elena pudiera reprochar al comentario de su amiga, su pie se atoro con algo duro en la arena, lo que provoco que se precipitara al suelo arenoso.

Apoyo sus rodillas y manos y comenzó a escupir la arena que se había colado en su boca a causa del leve grito que había dejado salir al momento de caer.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Melinda entre risas.-Te tropezaste igual que Greil.

-¿Con que rayos me…?-Elena se quedó pasmada e incapaz de completar su frase al ver aquella imagen.

Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y se sacudió el polvo desesperadamente.

-¡Pa… Papá!-gritó Elena con voz entrecortada.

Ike no tardó en llegar al lugar, probablemente al notar la voz algo temblorosa de su hija.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó al ver que su hija respiraba algo agitada.

Elena se limitó a señalar con el dedo aquella cosa que la había hecho tropezar. Aquel cadáver que se encontraba semi-enterrado en las arenas del desierto.

* * *

><p>Eso fue todo por hoy, espero no tardarme mucho en subir el próximo capitulo.<p>

Esperare sus review con gran ilusión.

Nos leeremos después :P


	16. Chapter 16: Infierno en el Desierto

Hola! Estoy aquí con otro capítulo de mi fic. Creo que me tardare en subir el siguiente, pero no será mucho tiempo, no se preocupen. Es que me he emocionado mucho jugando The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time para el 3D'S y creo que he descuidado un poco mis fics. Pero deberían de ver ese juego, es una maravilla, no hay cambios de la versión original más que los gráficos (son tan bonitos, todo los detalles se ven hermosos) y una cosilla simple que no es relevante en lo absoluto.

Anyways, no estoy aquí para hablar de eso sino para publicar el capítulo 16.

Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no es mío

Por cierto, ya saben sobre el nuevo juego de Fire Emblem, estoy que no quepo de la emoción, espero que ese juego sea lanzado fuera de Japon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Infierno en el desierto.<p>

El cadáver de un hombre de cabello corto y color castaño yacía en el suelo, boca arriba, con una expresión de terror en su rostro, con sus ojos azul claro, sin brillo e inexpresivos, mirando en dirección al cielo nocturno, como esperando que alguien bajara en su ayuda. Hasta donde la arena permitía ver, aquel hombre tenía heridas por todas partes. Su cara estaba completamente cortada y daba la impresión de que le faltaba un brazo. La luz de la luna hacía que la sangre brillara ligeramente.

-La sangre de sus heridas no está completamente seca.-dijo Soren que se había acercado al cuerpo de aquel hombre.-Esto es resiente.

-No se separen mucho.-advirtió Ike desenvainando su espada de hoja dorada y empuñadura negra, mirando a los alrededores.-No bajen la guardia ni por un segundo, estas personas son muy hábiles.

-¿Cuántos creen que sean?-preguntó Melinda con un ligero toque de emoción en su voz pero manteniéndose seria y sujetando con fuerza una Wo Dao que parecía recién afilada.

-Espero que no muchos.-musitó Elena, quien observaba a su al rededor sujetando firmemente su espada de acero y sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba por la emoción y el nerviosismo.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando una ráfaga de viento, que parecía formar cuchillas de color verde, estuvo a punto de envestir a Ranulf, quien, ágilmente, se quitó justo a tiempo para evadir el ataque.

-¿De dónde salió eso?-preguntó Ranulf, reponiéndose de la sorpresa.

El suelo arenoso comenzó a brillar tenuemente. Una especie de runas comenzaron a formarse y seis espadachines, con antifaces color vino y que parecían estar hechos de cristal, aparecieron, blandiendo espadas de hojas relucientes de color negra y empuñadura color vino. Los siguientes en aparecer fueron tres magos, cubiertos con capas negras y también con antifaces como las de los espadachines.

-Perfecto.- murmuró Ike con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz.

-Eres tan predecible.-dijo una que parecía salir de ningún lugar.-No me resultó difícil planear una emboscada. Me has causado muchos problemas, comandante Ike.

Un joven hombre y apuesto, de ojos color verde que brillaban bajo la luz de la luna como si fueran los de un gato y cabello rubio claro, apareció justo enfrente de los magos y espadachines. Llevaba un antifaz igual a la de los demás y sostenía una lanza de plata.

-Con que las sospechas de Sanaki eran ciertas.-dijo Ike con voz calmada y firme.-Tú estás detrás de todo esto. Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Qué tenía que ver la familia real de Crimea en todo esto? ¿Por qué trataste de matar al hijo de Geoffrey?

-Eres una persona tan mal educada, mercenario asqueroso.-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro.-No aprendes que tienes que tratarme con respeto. Soy un duque.

-A mí no me importa si tienes algún título de nobleza.-dijo Ike subiendo el tono de voz.-Lo único que veo en ti es que eres una persona arrogante que no merece ni la más mínima señal de respeto. Eres un asesino.

-No, yo no soy un asesino.-dijo el hombre, negando con la cabeza.-Seria más prudente usar el término de…

-Demente.-saltaron Ranulf y Raiu al unísono.

-Visionario.-dijo Nabor, como dándose aires de grandeza e ignorando por completo el comentario de los laguz-Sí, eso es lo que soy. Un visionario. Yo solo busco el bienestar de las personas.

-Solo dices tonterías.-profirió Ike, mirando a Nabor directo a los ojos.-Eres capaz de matar a personas inocentes para conseguir tus estúpidos fines egoístas y sin sentido

-¡No me hables así!-espetó Nabor, quitándose la máscara que cubría parte de su rostro y mirando a su adversarios con ira.-Las personas como tú, ignorantes e insolentes, no merecen respirar el mismo aire que nosotros. Por eso, tendremos que acabar contigo y con todos los otros obstáculos que se interpongan en mi camino.

De la nada, un libro aparición en las manos de Nabor. Un libro con cubiertas color vino y un sello color dorado.

-Es igual al mío.-murmuró Elena para sí.

Nabor comenzó a revisar las páginas y dos guerreros con hachas aparecieron de la misma forma que los demás. Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, todos los espadachines magos y guerreros se les vinieron encima a Elena y los demás.

-¡Yo me encargare de Nabor!-dijo Ike, haciendo que su voz se escuchara sobre los gritos enfurecidos de los otros guerreros.-Sanaki lo quiere vivo.

Otras tres runas aparecieron en la arena y tres arqueros y otro hachero hicieron acto de presencia. El lugar iba a convertirse en una auténtica carnicería, con hechizos de viento, trueno y fuego saliendo disparados en todas direcciones, sonidos metálicos producidos entre los contactos de las armas y flechas volando a gran velocidad tratando de derribar al que no fuera ágil para apartarse a tiempo.

-Maldición.-musitó Greil cuando una flecha pasó zumbando sobre su cabeza.- ¿De dónde salen estos sujetos?

-Greil, Nabor tiene un libro igual al mío.-dijo Elena, haciendo un corte vertical en el pecho de un hachero para después girarse rápidamente y enterrar la espada en el vientre de otro.

-¿Estas segura?-preguntó él, bloqueando el ataque de un espadachín, para después darle una patada en la boca del estómago y hacerle un corte horizontal en todo el pecho, provocando que la sangre salpicara un poco su ropa.

-Sí, es el mismo. Tiene el mismo sello y las cubiertas son del mismo color.-dijo, mirando a su alrededor y percatándose de algo que no había visto.

El suelo debajo de ellos brillaba tenuemente, un ligero brillo dorado que se extendía a varios metros lejos de ellos, como formando un circulo que nadie más parecía notar. Miró como su padre se batía en duelo con varios espadachines a la vez, acabándolos con una facilidad impresionante, mientras que Nabor lo observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, y como más guerreros aparecían a su alrededor, impidiendo que Ike se acerque a él.

La arena comenzaba a teñirse de un color carmesí y la luz dorada brillaba con mayor intensidad cada vez que alguien caía al suelo sin vida. El olor a sangre comenzaba a inundar el lugar, haciendo que Elena sintiera nauseas, simplemente era anormal e increíblemente fuerte.

Un dolor punzante en su hombro derecho la hizo reaccionar, un arquero le había enterrado una flecha que probablemente iba dirigida a su pecho, para después ser asesinado por Ranulf, quien al parecer no se percató de que aquel sujeto había herido a la joven. Elena ahogó un grito de dolor, mordiendo su labio y murmurando todas las maldiciones existentes en su vocabulario. Sujetó la flecha con fuerza y la sacó limpiamente, seguida de un chorro de sangre y un poco de un líquido negro y espeso. No iba a poder utilizar su brazo derecho con la misma fluidez durante el resto de la batalla, lo peor era que ella era diestra. Además, el veneno de la flecha no tardaría en hacer su efecto. Buscó a Melinda con la mirada, pero ella estaba muy ocupada peleando con un hachero de tamaño descomunal, por lo que no podría curarla por el momento.

Se incorporó lo bastante rápido para esquivar un mandoble por parte de un espadachín, pero el blando suelo complicaba las cosas. No se encontraba ni las condiciones ni en posición para contraatacar y mucho menos estaba acostumbrada a pelear en un lugar así, el dolor en su hombro empezó a quemarle y su visión le estaba jugando bromas, ya que comenzaba a ver siluetas extrañas saliendo de la arena, cosa que atribuyo al efecto del veneno. Decidió esquivar y cubrir las estocadas del espadachín, pero los movimientos rápidos de su adversario provocaron que callera de espaldas en la arena. El espadachín se dispuso a atacar con otro mandoble que ella logro bloquear, apenas ella logrando sentarse en el suelo, pero no sabía si aguantaría mucho, solo podía usar un brazo, el izquierdo, y aquel hombre tenía bastante fuerza. Por si fuera poco, unos gritos, risas y llantos comenzaban a lastimarle los tímpanos. Su respiración era pesada y su cabeza dolía. Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida, una ráfaga de viento golpeó al espadachín, enviándolo a volar varios metros lejos de ella.

-Elena, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Soren, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-Sí, pero tío, ¿Qué es esta luz?-preguntó mirando al suelo que cada vez brillaba más. Viendo como la sangre se esparcía, cubriendo la arena, escuchando gritos agonizantes y carcajadas estridentes y diabólicas.-Y todos esos gritos… me están volviendo loca.

-¿De qué hablas?-inquirió Soren mirándola con confusión.

-La… la luz en el suelo.-señalo ella, comenzando a perder la calma y a sentir dolor en todo su cuerpo, como si se quemara de adentro hacia afuera. A respirar con dificultad. Las náuseas que sentía se volvían peores ya que el olor a sangre se hacía más fuerte y se mezclaba con algo que parecías ser podredumbre.- ¡¿Qué acaso no la vez? ¡Brilla más conforme las personas mueren y… los gritos y las risas…!

-¡Elena!-Soren la tomo por los hombros y la zarandeo un poco.- ¡Cálmate!

-¡No, no! ¡Todos tienen que dejar de pelear!-gritó, tratando de que su tío le prestara atención. Comenzando a sentir una desesperación que nunca antes había sentido. Los gritos y las risas se volvían más fuertes a cada instante, sintiendo como si sus tímpanos fueran a estallar y la luz comenzaba a lastimar sus ojos. Personas que salían de la arena, cuerpos cubiertos de sangre y totalmente mutilados que se le echaban encima, pidiendo por ayuda, tomándola por el cuello, los tobillos y brazos, aferrándose a ella como si de ello dependiera la poca vida que les quedaba, mientras que la joven solo trataba de quitárselos de encima.- ¡La luz está brillando más, la sangre hace que brille más! ¡Y los gritos, esos malditos gritos y risas, ya no los soporto! ¡Las personas quieren salir de la arena! ¡Están enterradas en la arena! ¡Tienes que sacarlos, Soren! ¡Diles… diles que me suelten! ¡Yo no quiero ir con ellos! ¡No quiero!

-Elena, princesa.-dijo la voz de otro hombre que la tomo por las mejillas, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.-Cálmate. Quiero que te calmes y me escuches.

Elena miro directo a los profundos ojos azules de su padre y se fue calmando de poco a poco.

-Ya término.-dijo Ike mirándole y sin soltar su rostro.-Termino, estarás bien.

-¡Papi!-exclamó ella, abrazándolo fuertemente por la cintura, ignorando el dolor de cabeza, el de su hombro, oídos, ojos, las náuseas… sintiendo como todos los ruidos se fueron apagando, viendo como la luz iba disminuyendo, como las siluetas de las personas mutiladas se desvanecían como humo hasta desaparecer por completo. Elena escuchaba el corazón de su padre, claramente acelerado.-Las… voces. Las personas… quieren… llevarme.

-Nadie te va a llevar, mi amor.-respondió Ike, abrazándola fuertemente.-Todo está bien, mi princesa. No dejare que te lleven.

Sus parpados comenzaron a sentirse pesados y todas las voces de sus conocidos iban extinguiéndose, volviéndose más ajenas a ella. Su cuerpo se volvía más ligero y el dolor se desvanecía.

De pronto, se veía a ella misma, pero más pequeña, como cuando tenía cuatro años. La pequeña Elena estaba sentada en el suelo, en un pequeño cuarto con dos camas de cobijas blancas, jugando con una delgada y brillante cadena de oro blanco que colgaba de su cuello, observando el dije de zafiro con forma de estrella, aquella joya que combina perfecto con sus ojos.

Se puso de pie y camino hacía la cocina, mientras que la Elena mayor se dispuso a seguir a su yo joven, encontrándose con una mujer bella, de cabello largo y negro, y ojos gris oscuro y sin brillo, resaltando en su piel blanca y de apariencia suave.

La pequeña Elena jalo su falda en un intento por llamar su atención. La mujer se dio la media vuelta y con una mirada de ternura fingida, cargada de odio, arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de su hija.

-¿Qué quieres, niña?-preguntó con ese mismo tono de compasión que solo escondía desprecio, ese tono que Elena llego a repudiar tanto.

-¿Dónde está papi?-preguntó ella, mirando a su madre, con una mezcla de cariño y miedo.

-Niña, tu padre no está aquí.-respondió ella, peinando el cabello largo y azul oscuro de su hija.- ¿Y sabes porque? Porque los odia. Te odia a ti y a tu hermano porque arruinaron su vida.

Los ojitos azules de Elena comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, mientras que la Elena mayor apretaba sus puños y miraba con odio a la mujer que se suponía era su madre.

-No, no seas estúpida.-dijo la mujer con falsa lastima.-Llorar es estúpido, eso no va a hacer que tu papi te quiera, eso no va a cambiar las cosas. Tienes que dejar de ser estúpida y darte cuenta de que tu padre te odio a ti y a tu hermano.

-Eso no es cierto.-dijo la voz firme de un niño.-El solo te odia a ti.

Parado justo detrás de su hermana, estaba el pequeño Greil, mirando a su madre con esos profundos y brillantes ojos azules, la luz que se colaba por la ventana hacia que el dije de zafiro con forma de rayo que llevaba en el cuello brillara más.

Al instante, la pequeña Elena se fue atrás del pequeño Greil. Después de su padre, él era la persona que la hacía sentirse segura.

-Pobre de ti, pequeño.-dijo la mujer sonriendo maliciosamente.-Tan inocente.

-Eres una bruja.-musitó Greil, sin bajar la mirada.-Mi padre te odia porque eres eso, una bruja malvada y egoísta. No te quiere y nunca te va a querer.

El rostro de la mujer se llenó de ira y se acercó amenazantemente a su hijo.

-Si solo me odiara a mí, ¿no crees que estaría aquí con ustedes todo el tiempo?-dijo, apretando la mandíbula como si tratara de contener su ira, mirando con odio al pequeño que se mantenía firme y sin inmutarse.

-No te quiero.-dijo Greil.-Bruja fea.

-¡Eres un mocoso insolente!-espetó su madre, alzando la mano dispuesta a darle una bofetada.

Elena estuvo a punto de moverse para evitar que su madre golpeara al recuerdo de su hermano pequeño, pero alguien reacciono primero que ella.

-No te atrevas a tocar a mi hijo, Hikari.-dijo una voz varonil, sujetando con fuerza la muñeca de la mujer, impidiéndole golpear al niño, que seguía sin tener un rastro de miedo en sus ojos.

-Amor.-dijo la mujer, poniéndose de pie.-Que gusto verte.

Hikari hizo un intento por besar a Ike, quien se hizo a un lado, soltándole la muñeca de una manera ligeramente agresiva y mirándola de la misma manera en que la miraba su hijo minutos atrás, pero siendo la del hombre la más atemorizante, ya que no había rastro alguno de la inocencia que tenían los ojos de su hijo

-¡Papá!-dijeron los mellizos, abrazando las piernas de Ike.

-Hola, pequeños.-respondió él con cariño, alzando a su hija en brazos y desordenando el cabello negro azulado de Greil, para después sujetar su manita.

Justo detrás de él estaba Soren, con la típica mirada inexpresiva de siempre.

-Hola tío Soren.-dijeron los mellizos al unísono.

Él les respondió con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa, pero que para Elena significaba mucho, ya que el mago no demostraba sus sentimientos tan fácilmente.

-¿Comerás aquí?-preguntó la madre de Elena, con ese maldito tono de hipocresía y fritando distraídamente su muñeca, ligeramente enrojecida.

-No.-respondió Ike en tono cortante, alejándose, dispuesto a salir de la casa con sus dos hijos.

Elena observaba como su padre y su tío se alejaban, llevándose a su hermano y a la pequeña Elena, dejando a su madre sola.

La mujer apretaba los puños y miraba con odio hacia la puerta.

-Malditos.-murmuró, con la rabia claramente reflejada en su rostro.-Los tres son unos malditos. Pero te juro por mi vida que esto no se va a quedar así, Ike. Me voy a cobrar con tus malditos hijos por haberme despreciado. ¡Te lo juro por mi vida, maldito bastardo!

Sin inmutarse, Elena seguía contemplado a su supuesta madre, viendo como el rostro de la mujer se deformaba con la ira y como apretaba sus puños con fuerza a tal grado que comenzaban a sangrar.

-Ni Greil ni yo somos culpables de lo que mi padre mi padre no te amara-dijo Elena, con voz apagada.

Una luz tenue comenzó a molestarle en sus ojos. Unas voces se escuchaban a lo lejos, como susurros.

-Aún está dormida.-dijo una voz femenina que Elena reconoció al instante.

-Está soñando.-dijo otra voz, esta vez masculina.

La escena donde su madre estaba gritando como loca y quebrando toda cristalería que se cruzara en su camino se fue desvaneciendo lentamente y las voces se hacían más fuertes.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó otra voz masculina.

-No se.-respondió Greil.-Solo sé que está soñando.

-¿Y es un sueño lindo o es una pesadilla?-cuestionó Melinda alegremente.

-No es bonito, pero tampoco es una pesadilla.-dijo Greil en voz baja.

-Ustedes dos son… raros.-dijo Raiu en un tono de confusión.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-se escuchó la voz de Ranulf.-Muchacho, deja en paz a tu hermana.

-Solo quería asegurarme de que estaba bien.-se defendió Greil.

-No te preocupes.-dijo Elena, sentándose en la cama y frotando sus ojos.-Ya estoy bien.

-Hermana.-dijo Greil con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro y dándole un abrazo.-Por fin despertaste.

Elena no dijo nada, pero sí abrazó a su hermano con fuerza.

-Es la hija de Ike, no será tan sencillo deshacerse de ella.-dijo Ranulf, sonriéndole amablemente.-Le diré a tu padre que ya despertaste.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Greil, soltándola y mirándola a los ojos con un poco de preocupación.

-Sí.-dijo ella con calma.-Pero ¿Por qué se preocupan tanto? Solo me quede dormida y ya.

-Elena, llevas dormida como dos días.-dijo Melinda, por primera vez, en un tono completamente serio.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamó la joven, haciendo un intento por levantarse de la cama, para después ser detenida por los fuertes brazos de su hermano.- ¿Cómo que dos días? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Cuando el tío Ike atrapo a Nabor, el tío Soren vio que tú estabas teniendo problemas con un espadachín que se nos había escapado.-relató Raiu con calma.-Te lo quitó de encima y luego tu empezaste a gritar algo de una luz y de unos gritos y que la sangre no sé qué y que teníamos que dejar de pelear. Soren trato de calmarte pero no lo logro, hasta que tu padre se acercó a ti, y luego perdiste el conocimiento.

-Nos preocupaste mucho.-dijo Greil.-Todo había terminado ya, pero tú seguías gritando que escuchabas llantos y que dejáramos de pelear. Papá estaba pálido, nunca lo había así.

-No… recuerdo haber gritado tanto.-dijo Elena en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que los demás la escucharan.

-Pero sí lo hiciste.-dijo Melinda acercándose un poco más a la cama, mordiendo su labio como si dudara seguir hablando.-Parecías… parecías loca. Soren te zarandeaba y pero tú no te callabas. Decías que había personas en la arena que te estaban llamando y que los tenían que desenterrar, que te estaban pidiendo ayuda y que te querían llevar. Aun cuando estabas inconsciente murmurabas cosas extrañas en lengua antigua que nadie lograba comprender, ni siquiera Soren.

-Creo que recuerdo lo de las personas enterradas.-dijo Elena con una sensación horrible en el pecho y estómago, como si un agujero se estuviera formando dentro de ella.-Pero definitivamente no recuerdo nada de hablar en lengua antigua.

-La flecha con la que te hirieron estaba envenenada.-dijo Melinda aún muy seria.-Tal vez estabas delirando.

-Sí, eso fue lo que pensé…-dijo Elena algo insegura.

* * *

><p>Ahí lo tiene, espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Muchas gracias por leer y muchas gracias por los reviews que ya recibí y espero los de este capítulo.

Nos leemos después.

Chao! Adios! Bye! Sayōnara! Arrivederci!


	17. Chapter 17: Aliándose con el enemigo

He vuelto con otro capítulo de mi fic. No sé si los hice esperar mucho, pero si fue así, me disculpo, pero es que entre la escuela, las prácticas de Tennis, los problemas con el internet y los nuevos videojuegos (por fin conseguí Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon n.n) se me complican las cosas. En fin, no quiero aburrirlos con cosas sin sentido, mejor lean el capítulo para que me digan si todavía les quedan ganas de seguir con esto.

Disclaimer: Creo que es obvio pero lo diré de nuevo. Fire Emblem no me pertenece porque si fuera así todos y cada uno de los juegos hubieran salido en América y habría hecho un remake de Fire Emblem The Sacred Stones y Rekka no Ken para el 3DS.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: ¿Aliándose con el enemigo?<p>

-¿Elena?-dijo una voz desde la puerta.

-Papá.-dijo ella, mirándole con algo de desconcierto.

Ike le abrazó con fuerza, gesto al que ella correspondió.

-Bien, ustedes tres, acompáñenme.-dijo Ranulf refiriéndose a los otros tres muchachos.-Tenemos que dejar que Elena charle con su padre, cosa que es difícil cuando hay pájaros en el alambre.

A regañadientes, Greil, Raiu y Melinda abandonaron al habitación junto con Ranulf, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Ike, soltando a su hija, pero mirándole directo a los ojos.

-Sí, pero estoy algo confundida.-respondió ella, también mirando a los ojos de su padre y rogando porque no le preguntara algo que ella no quisiera contestar.-No recuerdo con claridad lo que paso.

-Elena, ¿dime todo lo que recuerdes?-pidió Ike

-Bueno…-Elena no quería decir nada, pero la mirada profunda de su padre tenía mucho poder sobre ella.-Comencé a ver una luz dorada en el suelo. Conforme moría más gente, la luz brillaba más.

-¿Y qué más?-inquirió Ike con seriedad.

-Escuchaba gritos, risas y llanto.-Elena estaba hablando casi en susurro, sentía que no debía de decir nada, pero con la mirada de su padre era imposible mentir.-Y había personas que salían de la arena.

-Y qué me dices mientras estabas inconsciente.-preguntó Ike sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Elena.- ¿Recuerdas lo que soñaste?

-Solo… solo recuerdo uno.-asintió la joven con voz apagada.-Era sobre… Hikari.

-¿Soñaste con tu madre?-dijo Ike algo sorprendido.

-Sí, pero no era nada importante.

-La última vez que soñaste con ella tenías ocho años.-Ike desvió la mirada.-Cuando aún me tenías confianza.

Elena no entendió las palabras de su padre, por lo que se quedó callada, haciendo que su padre volviera a mirada.

Ike dio un profundo suspiro y sacó algo de una mochila. Elena sintió como el corazón se le venía a la garganta cuando su padre sujetó un libro color vino en su mano.

-Quiero que me digas en donde obtuviste esto.-dijo con voz calmada y mirando a su hija nuevamente.

Elena bajo la mirada, incapaz de sostenerla, pero Ike la tomo por la barbilla para que lo volviera a mirar.

-No me bajes la mirada.-dijo con calma.-Por favor, dime donde conseguiste esto.

No había nada que pudiera hacer contra los ojos tan profundos y serios de su padre, no le podía mentir cuando la miraba de esa forma, cosa que él sabía perfectamente, ya que no le permitía desviar la mirada. Ahora no estaba su hermano para salvarla, tenía que decir la verdad.

-Lo conseguí cuando estuve en Daein.-dijo por fin.

-¿Quién te lo dio?

La joven bajo la mirada nuevamente, dando un suspiro de incomodidad, para que igual que la última vez, su padre la obligara a encararlo.

-Elena, no dejes de mirarme cuando te hablo.-dijo Ike aun en tono calmado pero un poco más severo.- ¿Quién te lo dio?

-Una anciana.-las palabras fluían con una facilidad que hasta parecía descarada, como si su lengua se burlara de ella por ser incapaz de contenerla, pero simplemente le era imposible. Después, todo comenzó a fluir sin la necesidad de que su padre le preguntara algo.-Me dijo algo sobre un demonio y yo no le entendí, pero el otro día, antes de que partiéramos al desierto, se me apareció otra vez y me dijo que tenía que llorar sangre y…

-Está bien.-dijo Ike poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven.-Cálmate, hablas muy deprisa.

-Lo… siento.-dijo Elena con desanimo.

-No quiero que vuelvas a usar, leer o cualquier cosa que implique ponerle las manos enzima a esta cosa.-dijo Ike con severidad.- ¿Entendido?

-Pero…

-¿Entendido?

-Papá, es que…

-¡No! Elena, este libro es el que han estado usando las personas que están matando gente aquí en Begnion.-dijo Ike subiendo el tono de voz.-No voy a dejar que tú lo tengas.

-¿Crees que voy a matar gente?-preguntó Elena, incrédula y mirando a su padre.

Ike no respondió y ahora fue él quien desvió la mirada.

-Papá, contéstame.-pidió la joven sintiendo como si la sangre se le fuera hasta los pies.- ¿Me crees capaz de hacer algo así?

-No puedes salir del castillo hasta que yo diga lo contrario.-Ike se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta, aun sin mirar a su hija.-Greil, quítate de la puerta porque la voy a abrir.

Ike sujetó la manija de la puerta y esperó por un par de segundos, al momento de abrirla, su hijo estaba parado del otro lado, mirándole tímidamente, como esperando un regaño.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí?-preguntó el muchacho.

-Eres mi hijo, no lo olvides.-sin decir más, Ike se marchó, dejando a Elena y Greil solos.

-¿Por qué le dijiste todo?-preguntó Greil, cuando vio que su padre estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharlo.

-No pude mentirle.-murmuró la muchacha con fastidio y cubriendo su cara con las manos.-Me cree una asesina y lo peor es que se llevó el libro.

-Hermana…-comenzó a decir Greil.- ¿Te preocupas por el estúpido libro?

-¡Es que no lo entiendes!-espetó Elena, poniéndose de pie.

-Elena, ese libro te ha causado más que problemas.-dijo Greil tratando de que su hermana entrara en razón.

-¡No!-volvió a explotar, caminando en círculos en la habitación.- ¡Quiero… quiero mi libro! ¡Lo necesito! ¡Necesito mi maldito libro y no voy a descansar hasta conseguirlo! ¡Ya nada importa, mi padre, mi propio padre me cree una asesina!

-¿Quieres calmarte?-dijo Greil, zarandeando a su hermana.- ¡Ya!

-¿Dónde está Nabor?-preguntó Elena, respirando algo agitada y sintiéndose cada vez más desesperada.

-¿Qué?-preguntó su hermano totalmente perplejo.

-¿Qué dónde diablos esta Nabor? ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron con él?

-Está… está en el calabozo.-respondió Greil algo titubeante.-Pero…

Sin esperar un minuto más, Elena salió disparada de la habitación, ignorando los llamados de su hermano. No sabía dónde estaban los calabozos, pero le importaba un comino, necesitaba tener el libro, tenía que recuperarlo a toda costa.

Corrió por varios pasillos, sin tener un rumbo fijo, solo esperando encontrar a alguien que trabajara en el palacio. Pensaba en lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás. Ike no le había respondido a la pregunta. Elena comenzaba a sentir que realmente su padre no confiaba en ella, que realmente la creía capaz de matar por el simple gusto de hacerlo.

-¡Oye!-gritó para llamar la atención de una mujer de servicio que pasaba por ahí.- ¿Dónde están los calabozos?

La joven mujer se dio la vuelta. No muy alta, de cabellos castaños y opacos. Elena se paró en seco al ver los ojos de la mujer, esos ojos grises y fríos que le han estado ocasionando tantos problemas.

-Si corres al fondo de este pasillo y bajas todas las escaleras los encontraras.-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa serena en su rostro.

-Gra… gracias.-respondió Elena, dándose la media vuelta para seguir por el camino señalado, tratando de no pensar en la apariencia de la mujer.

-¿Elena?-la llamo la joven mujer.

Elena se dio la vuelta nuevamente, justo a tiempo para atrapar una pequeña y delgada navaja que la mujer le lanzó.

-Tal vez la necesites.-dijo para después seguir caminando calmadamente y tarareando una melodía escalofriante y extrañamente familiar.

Titubeante, Elena se giró para seguir con su camino. Al llegar al final del pasillo, encontró unas escaleras que conducían a los pisos inferiores. Las fue bajando, cosa que le tomó bastante tiempo, hasta que ya no había más.

Llego a un lugar donde la única luz provenía de las antorchas colgadas en las paredes, formando sombras algo escalofriantes, sombras que, ciertamente, no se sabía a quién pertenecían. Se podía escuchar como las ratas chillaban y masticaban cosa, las cuales Elena prefería ignorar. El eco de las gotas de agua cayendo resonaban por todo el lugar, contribuyendo al ya deplorable y mísero aspecto de aquella estancia. Mo en las paredes, telarañas por todos lados e insectos asquerosos caminando por todas partes, eso, mezclado con una extraña briza fría y un olor a humedad.

Llego a una reja con barrotes oxidados que conducía a un largo pasillo más oscuro que el lugar donde se encontraba ahora. Se extrañó al notar que no había ni un alma para resguardar el lugar, pero no le importó, sería más fácil para ella.

Tomó la navaja que la muchacha de servicio le había dado, dispuesta a abrir la cerradura que conducía hacia las celdas de los prisioneros. No pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito cuando vio que una enorme cucaracha se le subió por el brazo al momento de tratar de abrir la puerta. Se la sacudió, aplastándola con ira al momento que cayó al suelo. Respiró profundamente antes de volver a intentar. Recordando cuando una amiguita del lugar donde ella vivió le enseñaba a abrir cerraduras con un cuchillo, cosa que Elena, siendo apenas una niña inocente, contó a su padre para que después él le dijera que ese tipo de cosas no eran correctas, y cuando Elena trató de explicarle a su amiguita que eso estaba mal, la niña solo le respondió con un "Vete a la mierda" sin volverle a dirigir la palabra nunca más.

Después de pelear unos minutos contra el vendito cerrojo, este se abrió. La joven empujó la puerta y esta se deslizó con facilidad, produciendo un chirrido un tanto molesto.

Algo insegura, Elena caminó por el pasillo, mojando sus botas en los pequeños charcos que había en el piso y provocando un molesto eco, asomándose en cada celda para encontrar al prisionero que buscaba. No todas las celdas estaban llenas, pero si había uno que otro prisionero por ahí, que le silbaban o le gritaban cosas obscenas conforme iba caminando. Sin siquiera girar la cabeza, Elena siguió caminando, con la mirada alta y conteniendo las ganas de golpear a algunos reos.

Llego al final del pasillo, y justo en la última celda del lado derecho, se encontraba Nabor, sentado cómodamente, recargado en la pared.

-Pero mira nada mas quien vino a visitarme.-dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.-La hermosa hija de Ike. Veo que ya te repusiste de lo que te ocurrió en el desierto.

Elena solo se mantuvo mirándole directo a los ojos. Si era sincera, ella también había heredado algo de la mirada de su padre, así que tendría que hacer uso de ella.

-No sabía que fueras especial. No todos pueden ver lo que tú.-dijo el hombre, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a los barrotes de su celda.-Que ironía. La hija del gran Ike, que pelea por la justicia, es una de nosotros. Eres muy hermosa, lastima, eres una vil plebeya, pero podría hacer una excepción si te pusieras de nuestro lado…

-No digas tonterías, cerdo maldito.-musitó la joven molesta por las palabras del joven hombre.-Yo nunca seré como ustedes.

-Entonces… ¿A que debo el gran honor de tener tu presencia en un lugar como este?-preguntó Nabor, manteniendo una sonrisa arrogante en sus labio.

-Necesito que me digas porque me pasó todo eso en el desierto.-demandó Elena, sin dejar de mirar los ojos del hombre.- ¿Por qué solo yo podía ver esa luz? ¿Y que **era** esa luz?

-Como ya te dije,-comenzó a hablar con mucha calma en su varonil voz.-eres especial, no todos pueden ver esa luz porque no todos tienen el poder suficiente. Esa luz era el círculo de sacrificios. Conforme más sangre derrames, más brilla el círculo.

Elena no dijo nada, quería que Nabor terminara de relatar todo lo más pronto posible, necesitaba pedirle algo más.

-Cuando el hechicero que lo conjura es débil, es imposible que lo puedas ver, aunque mates a miles.-siguió relatando con la misma sonrisa arrogante.-Los gritos, llantos y risas que escuchaste es algo que ciertamente no me puedo explicar. Supongo que estás loca.

-¿Qué hay del libro?-preguntó la joven con seriedad, ignorando el otro comentario aunque sentía el impuso de borrar la sonrisa arrogante de Nabor de un puñetazo.

-Sabes del Vivlío na zitoún.-murmuró Nabor, incapaz de esconder la sorpresa.

-Vivlío na zitoún…-susurró Elena, pero debido al silencio sepulcral del lugar su voz se pudo escuchar claramente.-Libro de Invocación. ¿Sabes cómo conseguir uno?

Nabor no respondió, solo rió cínicamente.

-Contéstame.-demandó la joven perdiendo la paciencia.

-Sí, puedo conseguir otro.-respondió Nabor, ahora más serio.-Solo algunos podemos hacer un conjuro para conseguirlo, pero necesito algo filoso.

Elena se limitó a mostrarle la navaja que le habían entregado antes de llegar ahí. Nabor la iba tomar pero Elena la apartó rápidamente para mantenerla fuera de su alcance.

-Dime que es lo que tienes que hacer con ella.-dijo Elena sin inmutarse, manteniendo su seriedad.

-Córtame aquí.-Nabor sacó su brazo por los barrotes, con la palma abierta.

Elena le hizo un corte, probablemente más profundo de lo necesario en la mano, provocando que la sangre comenzara a fluir.

Sin ninguna mueca de dolor, Nabor se puso de rodillas y comenzó a hablar en la lengua antigua, como lo hizo la anciana la vez que le entregó el libro a Elena. Pero esta vez había algo diferente, sus palabras no eran las mismas.

Como la primera vez, el libro apareció, Nabor se puso de pie e hizo entrega del objeto. Elena lo tomó y notó que el sello dorado era diferente al que había visto la última vez. Otra línea había aparecido en el círculo, atravesando de manera vertical las otras dos.

-Cumple con tu deber.-susurró Nabor, alejándose de los barrotes para sentarse nuevamente en el suelo.

Elena permaneció quieta por un instante, observando el libro que sostenía en sus manos, esperando a que le transmitiera la energía que había sentido la última vez. Pero nada paso. Dirigió una última mirada a Nabor, quien ahora estaba como ido, con la mirada perdida en la pared que estaba a su lado izquierdo.

Sabiendo que el hombre ya no le diría nada más, Elena caminó por el pasillo sin inmutarse por las habladurías de los reos, subió por las escaleras, topándose con su hermano.

-¿Qué demonios fuiste a hacer?-le reprochó su hermanos con severidad.

Elena se limitó a mostrarle el libro que sujetaba en sus manos, su hermano lo miro para luego volver los ojos hacia ella y mirarla como su hubiera cometido una atrocidad.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que tienes otro?-preguntó Greil con voz totalmente seria.

-Cambiarlo por el mío.-respondió Elena secamente.

-Estás loca.-dijo Greil negando con la cabeza.- ¿Cómo eres capaz de hacer semejante cosa por un estúpido libro que solo te ha causado problemas? Vas a engañar a nuestro padre.

-No… pasara nada si no… se da cuanta.-dijo en pausas, ya que comenzaba a sentir muchas dudas.

-¿Qué carajos hicieron contigo?-Greil sonreía incrédulo, con una expresión de preocupación.-Tu casi nunca has hecho enfadar a papá, siempre lo obedeces, siempre te portas bien. Eres su princesita, Elena, su niñita adorada. Está realmente preocupado por ti, y tú estás pensando en conseguir el maldito libro.

Elena permaneció callada y con la cabeza baja, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a su hermano. Él tenía razón, tenía toda la razón. Si bien ella y su hermano no era perfectos, tampoco eran malos hijo, Elena, en especial, no podía siquiera decirle una mentirita blanca a su padre su padre, no podía engañarlo, pero tenía que. Necesitaba el libro, y lo necesitaba ahora. El libro que Nabor le dio no era el mismo, el conjuro había sido diferente y aquel objeto simplemente no le transmitía ningún tipo de energía, solo una sensación de vacío, de desconfianza y dolor, y por alguna extraña razón, venganza.

-Cree que soy capaz de lastimar a personas inocentes.-musitó Elena, aun sin mirar a su hermano.-Él ya no confía en mí, nada va a cambiar si lo desobedezco.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Elena pasó de largo a Greil, dispuesta a marcharse, cuando sintió el firme agarre de su hermano.

-Espero que no te arrepientas.-murmuró Greil, para después soltar a su hermana para después marcharse.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Quiero escuchar su opinión, sus criticas su chismes (jaja) También sus ideas son bien venidas, no se algo como a quien les gustaría ver o algo así.<p>

Gracias por leer esta tontería, espero sus reviews con mucha ilusión.


	18. Chapter 18: Decisiones difíciles

Hola! Aquí esta otro capítulo de mi fic. Ahora sí fue rápido, pero es corto, me medio sequé (jajaja) No sé hasta cuando vaya a publicar el otro capítulo porque me siento corta de inspiración, pero ya les había dicho que tengo varios capítulos adelantados, así que si no se me ocurre algo más, publicare los que ya tengo.

Sin aburrirlos más con mis cosas. Los dejo con el cap. 18.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Decisiones difíciles.<p>

Sin decir nada, Elena se marchó rumbo a su habitación, tratando de controlar la mezcla de emociones que estaba sintiendo.

Durante todo el trayecto sintió como alguien la seguía, como si la observaran de cerca. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. En un intento por terminar con esa sensación, comenzó a caminar más rápido por los desolados corredores del castillo, pero siendo en vano ya que sentía cada vez más cerca esa presencia.

Llegó a su alcoba y al instante cerró la puerta, como si esperara mantener fuera a lo que la estaba siguiendo, aun sujetando el libro en sus manos. Lo observó por un instante, la primera página no tenía nada nuevo, continuó en la siguiente donde encontró algo. Un pequeño párrafo en la lengua antigua estaba escrito en la parte superior de una de las páginas. Lo leyó en su mente, analizándolo y percatándose de que no lo entendía. En ese momento su cabeza era un torbellino de pensamientos que necesitaba analizar, por lo que le restó algo de importancia al hechizo.

Trato de mantener su mente en blanco, concentrando su atención en el objeto que sostenía en sus manos, pero algo la distrajo. Una voz la estaba llamando, una voz que parecía no provenir de ningún lugar en específico. Después comenzó a escuchar esa risa, esa maldita risa burlona, y el llanto, una persona que lloraba como si estuviera sintiendo un dolor inmenso, a lo que le siguió un grito desgarrador, una súplica desesperada de ayuda. Todo comenzaba de nueva, como en el desierto, pero esta vez no había olor a sangre o a podredumbre, ni tampoco los cuerpos de personas mutiladas que salían del suelo.

Un frio recorrió todo su cuerpo, provocando que se estremeciera y recargara su espalda en la puerta. Le comenzaba a costar trabajo respirar, su corazón latía muy deprisa, como si estuviera a punto de salir de su pecho. Podía ver como vapor comenzaba a salir de su boca, el frio se volvía más intenso. Logro sentir que alguien respiraba a su lado, una respiración suave que se convirtió en jadeos al instante.

Del libro comenzó a salir una especie de aura oscura, provocando que Elena lo dejara caer al suelo. Aquella aura desapareció justo en el momento en que la joven lo soltó. Con temor, Elena lo cerró con su pie y le dio una patada lo suficientemente fuerte para meterlo debajo de la cama, por alguna razón, ese era su escondite favorito.

Una sensación en su mejilla hizo que ahogara un grito, era como si una mano tremendamente fría y áspera se hubiera posado en su mejilla, acariciándola de arriba abajo.

Alguien toco a la puerta, provocando que diera un respingo y que se apartara de la puerta al instante, y con ello, toda las sensaciones desaparecieron.

-¿Elena, estas ahí?-dijo la alegre voz de Melinda.

Tratando de recuperar su respiración, y muy probablemente el color de su rostro, la joven abrió la puerta, sintiendo como el alivio la recorría de pies a cabeza al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba sola.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Melinda, ladeando la cabeza en clara señal de confusión.

-Necesito que me ayudes con algo.-dijo Elena con seriedad, tratando de esconder las otras emociones de terror que aun sentía.

-¿Con que?-inquirió la otra al no comprender lo que su amiga le decía.

Elena dio un profundo respiro, jaló a Melinda para que entrara por completo a la habitación, cerró la puerta y se agachó para sacar el libro de la cama, pero sin levantarlo del suelo.

-Greil nos dijo a Raiu y a mí que tu padre te lo había quitado.-dijo Melinda, abriendo los ojos debido a la sorpresa.- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Este no es el libro que me quito mi papá.-explicó Elena un poco nerviosa.-Este se lo pedí a Nabor.

-¡¿Qué?-saltó Melinda.

-Melinda, no seas tan escandalosa.-dijo Elena poniendo el dedo en sus labios para darle a entender a su amiga que cerrara la boca.-Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Para qué?-inquirió la joven, ahora hablando más bajo.

-Para recuperar mi libro.-respondió Elena con calma.

-Pero si ya tienes uno.-dijo Melinda algo confundida.- ¿Para qué quieres otro?

-Es que este no es como mi libro.

-Pero sí es igualito.-dijo la joven de ojos verdes, sentándose en el suelo junto a Elena para ver más de cerca el libro.

-No, no lo es.-respondió Elena con desanimo.-Hay algo en ese libro que es diferente, no tiene la rara energía que tiene el otro.

-Elena…-Melinda la mira algo extrañada.- ¿No crees que estas dependiendo mucho de esa cosa?

-Lo se…-murmuró Elena.

-Bien, te ayudare a recuperar el libro.-dijo Melinda encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Claro, somos amigas y las amigas se ayudan cuando es necesario. Pero si veo que te estas volviendo loca por culpa de esa cosa le diré a tu padre lo que hicimos.-le respondió la joven de ojos verdes cruzando los brazos.

-Muchas gracias, hermana.-dijo Elena sonriendo y dándole un abrazo a Melinda.

-No hay de qué. Ahora, ¿Cuál es tu plan?-preguntó la otra joven.

-Bueno, supongo que habrá que esperar a que mi papá no esté en su habitación.-explicó Elena algo pensativa, analizando cada uno de los pasos de su plan muy cuidadosamente.-Pero creo que primero tengo que averiguar dónde está su habitación.

-Si te sirve de algo.-saltó Melinda con su típica alegría.-Estos dos días que has estado dormida, después de la cena, tu padre y Greil se iban a practicar al jardín.

-¿Y no sabes dónde está su cuarto?-preguntó Elena con muchas esperanzas.

-Más o menos.

-Eso es suficiente.-dijo Elena poniéndose de pie de golpe, pero hablando en voz baja ya que sentía como si alguien más las estuviera escuchando, pero sobre todo, teniendo una horrible sensación que oprimía su pecho. La culpa.-Esta noche, después de la cena, entraremos al cuarto de mi padre, buscaremos el libro y dejaremos este en su lugar.

Melinda se puso de pie y asintió con alegría.

Después de esa conversación, Melinda se marchó a su habitación, quedando en que justo al terminar la cena ambas jóvenes se reunirían en la estatua donde habían encontrado un pasadizo secreto gracias a la ayuda de Thalía.

Elena volvió a meter el libro debajo de la cama y sin pensarlo dos veces se salió de la habitación, ya que en el momento en que Melinda la dejo sola todas las sensaciones de temor se estaban acumulando de nueva cuenta en todo el cuarto.

Fue recorriendo los pasillos del castillo sin tener un rumbo fijo, sin percatarse del tiempo. Sentía un como si un agujero se hubiera formado en su estómago y su pecho, una molesta y desesperante sensación de vacío. En su mente seguía estando presente la conversación que había tenido con su padre unas cuantas horas atrás, no podía borrar nada. Le producía un dolor inmenso recordar el momento en que su padre evadió la pregunta, una pregunta crucial, una en la que prácticamente el silencio era suficiente para responderla de la peor manera posible.

"_-¿Crees que voy a matar gente?-preguntó Elena incrédula y mirando a su padre._

_Ike no respondió y ahora fue él quien desvió la mirada._

_-Papá, contéstame.-pidió la joven, sintiendo como si la sangre se le fuera hasta los pies.- ¿Me crees capaz de hacer algo así?_

_-No puedes salir del castillo hasta que yo diga lo contrario.-Ike se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta, aun sin mirar a su hija. "_

Le costaba mucho trabajo creer que su padre, su propio padre la creyera capaz de matar solo porque sí. Era estúpido e ilógico que él, el hombre que la crió desde que nació, el hombre que la educó y le enseñó principios, a ser una persona honesta, él, que le enseñó que todos eran iguales sin importar si eran laguz o beorc, nobles o personas humildes, la creyera capaz de mata gente inocente. No podía aceptarlo. **No quería aceptarlo. **

Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de contener las lágrimas, aquellas lágrimas que tanto odiaba y que comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos. Los sollozos trataban de escapar de su boca, pero Elena hacia un esfuerzo monumental por contenerlos. En ese momento deseaba ser tan fuerte como su hermano y su padre, aquellos hombres a quienes admiraba tanto, ellos que no se quebrantaban ante nada ni nadie, pero por desgracia ella tenía el "corazón de pollo" como le decía su tío Ranulf. Por lo que no podía hacer nada más que tratar vagamente de contener su llanto. Aunque llevaba muchos años sin llorar, aun recordaba con exactitud la última vez que dejó que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y corrieran libremente por sus mejillas y permitía que los sollozos escaparan de su boca, fue cuando su madre se marchó. Elena no lloró porque su madre se fue, sino más bien porque los había separado de su padre. Desde pequeña, y a partir de ese instante, Elena aprendió lo que era el odio, eso fue lo único que le enseñó su madre, algo que su padre jamás había siquiera mencionado; a odiar con toda su alma, aun incluso siendo ella una niña de apenas cuatro años. Siendo sincera, ella nunca quiso a Hikari, pero no la odiaba y Greil tampoco, aunque así lo dijera, en ese entonces el pequeño Greil no sabía el significado de esa palabra, pero lo aprendió de la misma manera que Elena.

La joven se detuvo justo a un lado de una pared de piedra áspera, se quitó el guantelete de cuero de su mano derecha y golpeó el muro con su puño. Rápidamente pudo sentir como el dolor se apoderaba de su nudillo, pero no le importó, volvió a golpear el muro con incluso mayor fuerza que la vez anterior y de nuevo el dolor se hizo presente, ahora con mayor intensidad. Siguió golpeándolo repetidamente, con solo segundos de diferencia en cada golpe, descargando en la pared todo lo que la agobiaba, tratando de hacer desaparecer las lágrimas que aun insistían en salir. De un momento a otro, la parte del muro que había estado golpeando se tornó de color carmesí, por lo que la joven se detuvo poco a poco. Con la respiración algo agitada, Elena contemplo su nudillo, con la piel destrozada, provocando un sangrado y un intenso dolor, pero en realidad le daba lo mismo, ese dolor no eran ni cosquillas comparado con el que su alma estaba sintiendo.

Dio un profundo suspiro y bajo su mano. No tardó mucho en sentir como las pequeñas y tibias gotas de ese líquido carmesí resbalaban por sus dedos, haciendo un ligero y casi inaudible sonido al caer al suelo. Permaneció ahí, quieta y sin mover un solo musculo, en esos pasillos tan amplios y desolados, siendo su suave respiración y el goteo de su propia sangre que se acumulaba en el piso lo único que rompía con el frágil silencio.

A lo lejos, se lograba escuchar unos pasos, seguidos de un leve llanto. Elena miró a su alrededor, percatándose de que una niña pequeña, de no más de cinco años, de cabello largo y castaño claro amarrado en una cola de caballo con un listón negro, iba caminando unos pocos metros más enfrente de donde se encontraba la joven.

Conforme la pequeña se acercaba, Elena pudo notar que cubría su rostro con ambas manos.

-No lo hagas, o te arrepentirás.-murmuraba entre sollozos.-Sí… te arrepentirás y para ese entonces será tarde, te costara mucho, **mucho.**

-Oye.-llamó Elena, haciendo que la niña se parara en seco.- ¿Estas bien?

Sin quitar las manos de su rostro, la niña negó con la cabeza. Elena dio unos pasos hacia el frente, pero en ese instante, la pequeña salió corriendo hacia el lado opuesto a una velocidad impresionante.

Reaccionando lo más rápido que pudo, Elena corrió detrás de la niña, quien en tan solo un par de segundos ya llevaba bastante ventaja. Elena apresuró el paso, dando vuelta en un pasillo a la derecha, el cual recorrió hasta llegar a unas escaleras por donde la niña subió rápidamente. Cuando la niña llego al final, dio la vuelta hacia el lado derecho, y para cuando Elena llegó, la pequeña ya se había perdido de vista.

Con la respiración algo pesada y con su mano aun sangrante y doliendo más que al principio, Elena buscó a la niña que la había hecho dar un largo recorrido. Dio unos cuantos pasos por el corredor más largo que había visto desde que llego a la catedral de Begnion hasta que unas voces la alertaron. Por puro instinto y sin siquiera entender su propia reacción, la joven se escondió en un uno de los cuarto que estaban a su derecha como si estuviera huyendo, dejando en la puerta una pequeña rendija para poder ver a las personas que iban discutiendo.

-Creo que te estas precipitando mucho.-se escuchó la voz de Ranulf, provocando un eco que resonó por todo el corredor.

-Sabes muy bien lo que dijo, estabas ahí.-musitó Ike con mucha seriedad.

-Pero no por eso significa que sea cierto.-replicó el laguz.

-Ranulf, yo tampoco quiero que sea cierto, son mis niños, pero todo apunta a que sí lo es, tal y como nos lo dijo.

-Ike, Elena es muy sensible.-dijo la voz fría de Soren.-Y más cuando eres tu quien la reprende. Creo que ahora te excediste, prácticamente le dijiste que no confías en ella, que es una asesina.

Elena contenía su respiración, aun escondida en la habitación, esperando la respuesta de su padre.

-No debieron dejarlos venir.-respondió Ike.

-Como si detener a tus hijos fuera posible.-se mofó Ranulf.-Elena es igual de terca que tú, una vez que toma una decisión no hay poder humano que la haga cambiar de opinión, y con esa persistencia y determinación es imposible lidiar con ella. Y Greil es peor, porque además de que no le gusta que le digan lo que tiene que hacer y su determinación, es muy sobreprotector con Elena. Ese muchacho iría hasta el fin del mundo si se trata de ayudar a su hermana. Tratar de para a tus hijos es como tratar de detener la lluvia con las manos.

-No creo que haciendo esto vayas a resolver las cosas, Ike.-dijo Soren, manteniendo sus emociones al margen, como lo hacía desde que Elena podía recordar.

-No me puedo arriesgar.-respondió Ike en voz baja que se pudo escuchar gracias a que el lugar estaba en completo silencio.

-¿Qué tal si no lo puedes evitar?

-Ike, nosotros también estamos preocupado.-dijo Ranulf con serenidad.-Pero tienes que tomar en cuenta la posibilidad de que tal vez no podamos hacer nada al respecto.

-No vas a conseguir nada haciendo lo que estás haciendo.-continuó Soren.-Solo que Elena se aleje de ti.

-Si tengo que alejarlos de mí para protegerlos, entonces así será.-sin decir una palabra más, Ike se marchó, prácticamente dejando a Soren y a Ranulf con la palabra en la boca.

-¡A eso es a lo que me refiero con la terquedad!-gritó Ranulf poniendo sus manos alrededor de su boca para que su voz se escuchara mas.- ¡Tú y tus hijos toman una decisión y no hay vuelta atrás, y cuidado con que les digas lo que tiene que hacer!

-Greil y Elena son solo nuestros sobrinos.-dijo Soren con seriedad.-Ike es su padre y por lo tanto es él quien tiene la última palabra sobre ellos.

-Pero no por eso vamos a dejar de intentar. Precisamente porque los quiero tengo que tratar…

-El hecho de que los queramos no ayudara mucho.-dijo Soren interrumpiendo al laguz.

Sin decir otra palabra, Soren y Ranulf se marcharon por la misma dirección por donde Ike minutos atrás. Elena esperó un par de segundos más, hasta dejar de escuchar sus pasos, para salir de su escondite, completamente desconcertada y sin entender la conversación que acababa de escuchar.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, y si no, pues díganme.<p>

Espero sus reviews con sus críticas, ideas y de todo.

Gracias por leer.


	19. Chapter 19: Un nuevo ciclo

Hola a todos. Por fin tuve la oportunidad de publicar algo, es que he estado muy ocupada estos últimos días (A los que leen mis otros dos fics, La Leyenda de Zelda, y Juicio a las brujas en Tellius) ya no falta mucho para que publique un capitulo para cada una… Bueno, creo que me tomara tiempo subir uno para Juicio a las Brujas, pero el de Zelda ya está casi listo, como en un día o dos lo subo.

Repuesta a un comentario echo por una de mis lectoras: **Sandrita: **Edward si va a salir, no estoy segura de sus hijos, y aun tengo dudas sobre Zihark, pero si su hij sale, creo que tendrá un papel un tanto importante. Por cierto, gracias por leer mi fic y dejar reviews.

Sin más que, los dejo aquí con el capítulo 19 de Demonio de la Muerte.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Un nuevo ciclo.<p>

-¿Pero qué rayos…?-dijo para sí, mientras que su mente trabajaba arduamente para analizar una y otra vez todo lo acaba de escuchar. Miro su mano llena de sangre seca, y comenzó a caminar distraídamente, cayendo al suelo al dar siquiera dos pasos.

-Auh.-se quejó, mirando hacia arriba, ya que la persona con la que chocó, siendo más grande que ella, no había caído.

-Elena ¿Estas bien?-preguntó Greil, ofreciendo una mano para ayudar a su hermana a ponerse de pie.

-Sí.-asintió ella, aceptando la ayuda del muchacho, pero en un descuido, dándole la mano que estaba llena de sangre.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos…?-exclamó Greil, soltando de súbito la mano de su hermana, provocando que ella callera de bruces suelo nuevamente.

-¡Oye!-se quejó la joven, poniéndose de pie por sí sola.- ¿Para qué demonios me ayudas si vas a volver a tirarme?

-Tu mano…

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?-preguntó Raiu señalando la mano derecha de la joven.

-¿Esto…?-dijo la joven inocentemente, viendo su mano como si tan solo tuviera un pequeño rasguño.-No es nada, solo que me raspe.

-¿Me crees idiota?-preguntó Greil cruzado de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Greil, no creo que te guste la respuesta a esa pregunta.-dijo Raiu con sorna.

Greil se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco, mientras que Elena contuvo la risa.

-Oigan, ¿no han visto a una niña pequeña?-preguntó la joven al recordar la razón por la que había llegado hasta ahí. Con algo de dificultad, Elena trató de volver a colocarse su guantelete.

-No cambies el tema.-dijo Greil con molestia en su voz, arrebatándole de golpe el guante.- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? Y no te vas a poner el guante, tenemos que curar ese "raspón."

-No Greil, hablo enserio. Vi a una niña chiquita, como de cuatro o cinco años que estaba llorando, y cuando le pregunte que tenía, salió corriendo…

-Pues yo no he visto ninguna niña de esa edad aquí.-habló Raiu.-Buen, están las dos hijas de la emperatriz, pero la más pequeña tiene como diez u once años.

-¿La emperatriz tiene dos hijas?-preguntó Elena con sorpresa.

-Sí, y un hijo también, el otro día nos los presento, pero ahora que lo recuerdo tu seguías inconsciente.

Elena hizo un ligero puchero y cruzó los brazos en señal de disgusto. Tal vez se perdió de demasiadas cosas cuando estuvo dormida, y lo peor era que ni siquiera podía recordar sus sueños. Y eso que solo estuvo fueras como dos días.

-¿De qué más me perdí?-dijo la joven con desanimo.

-Creo que eso es todo… creo.-respondió Raiu, como si tratara de recordar algo más.- ¡Ah! El rey de Crimea se fue ayer porque ocurrió algo en Melior, pero no tengo idea de que fue. Creo que volverá para saber la condena de Nabor.

-Elena, padre me pidió que te dijera que después de la cena entrenaras con nosotros.-dijo Greil de súbito, cambiando por completo el tema de conversación.

-¡¿Qu… que?-espetó Elena

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso o qué? Siempre te ha gustado entrenar con él.

-¿Qué… si tengo un problema?-repitió la joven tratando de esconder su primera reacción.-Claro que no, es solo que creí que él estaba enfadado conmigo.

-Pues lamento decepcionarte, pero sí lo está.-musitó Greil algo desanimado.-Se enfadó mucho porque no le dijiste nada sobre ese libro, y también está enfadado conmigo porque te cubrí en lugar de decirle lo que estaba pasando.

-Lamento haberles causado tantos problemas.-dijo Elena encogiéndose de hombros.

-No te preocupes, está bien.-respondió el muchacho con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.-Yo puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, y esa fue ayudarte, también es mi culpa.

-Sí, Greil tiene toda la razón.-dijo Raiu como si estuviera recordando algo malo.-A mí también me regañaron. Mi papá está furioso, nunca lo había visto así, su cola estaba tiesa y con el pelo erizado.

-Por lo menos fue solo el tío Ranulf quien te regaño. A mí me toco soportar las miradas y sermones de mi padre, sin mencionar las cara inexpresiva y fría del tío Soren.-Greil dio un suspiro y se estremeció levemente, como su le diera escalofríos recordar ese momento.-Fue horrible. Oye, a Melinda no le dijeron nada ¿cierto?

-¿Por qué iban a hacerlo?-preguntó Elena.-Ella nos conoció después de que me dieron ese libro y en si no sabía nada, además no creo que mi padre o el tío Ranulf sean capaces de regañarla. Pero ahora que lo pienso, el tío Soren…

-Él sí me regaño.-dijo Melinda de súbito, sorprendiendo a los tres muchachos ya que ninguno se había percatado de su presencia.

-¿Enserio?-preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Melinda se limitó a asentir con la cabeza un poco desanimada, algo que ciertamente era inusual en ella. Realmente inusual.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-inquirió Elena, sintiéndose culpable por lo que ocurría.

-No mucho, solo me dijo que era una inconsciente por no haber dicho nada y que si te pasaba algo yo tendría mucha culpa.

Soren sabía muy bien cómo hacer que las personas se sintiera mal, y al parecer ni siquiera Melinda, que siempre estaba de buen humor y con una actitud positiva, se había salvado de las frías e hirientes palabras del mago.

-¿Cuándo te dijo eso?-preguntó Elena con un poco de preocupación, recordando que no hacía mucho tiempo, ella y su amiga habían formulado un plan para recuperar "el libro de la discordia" temiendo de que Melinda se haya arrepentido de ayudarla.

-Hace como diez minutos.-respondió a secas.

-Al tío Soren no le importa el daño emocional que le puede causar a las personas.-murmuró Raiu muy pensativo.

-Bueno, Melinda y yo nos vamos.-dijo Elena sujetando por la muñeca a su amiga.-Además, necesito que me cures.

-Pero…-iba a protestar la joven.

-Por favor.

Sin decir otra cosa, Melinda aceptó marcharse con Elena, quien se fue de esa sección del castillo para poder hablar con su amiga a solas.

-Melinda, no has cambiado de opinión ¿verdad?-preguntó la joven, sintiéndose un poco mal por hacer que su amiga y sus hermanos se hayan metido en problemas, pero al mismo tiempo estaba preocupada porque realmente no quería que Melinda le diera la espalda.

-Pues… Es que tal vez tu tío Soren tenga razón.-murmuró la joven con algo de inseguridad- ¿Qué tal si te pasa algo por conseguir tu libro? Yo me sentiría realmente culpable sabiendo que te ayude.

-Vamos. ¿Qué me puede pasar?-insistió Elena.-Es solo un libro.

-Es que no lo sé…

-Está bien, si no me quieres ayudar te entiendo, pero por favor no le digas nada a nadie.-pidió Elena serenamente.

-Pero sería casi lo mismo ¿no?

Elena no respondió, solo torció levemente la boca porque sabía que Melinda estaba en lo correcto. Si ella no decía nada de lo que iba a hacer, seguiría siendo cómplice.

-Elena, tal vez no debas hacerlo.-comentó la joven ahora mirando a su amiga a los ojos.

-Sé que no está bien, pero tengo que hacerlo.-le respondió ella, desviando la mirada.- ¿Podrías curar mi mano, por favor?

Melinda asintió y se limitó a revisar la mano de su amiga. Le hizo entrega de una pequeña bolsita de tela color amarillo y Elena extrajo el contenido de esta, metiendo en su boca.

-¿Cómo te lo hiciste?-preguntó Melinda al ver como se iba desvaneciendo la herida.

-Me raspe con la pared. Ya sabes, a veces soy muy distraída y no me fijo por donde o como camino.-se limitó a responder, colocándose su guantelete nuevamente ahora que la herida ya no se veía.

-Sí claro, te raspaste.-comentó Melinda con un claro tono de sarcasmo en su voz.

Elena rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada, sabía que su explicación era extremadamente estúpida y ridícula, pero su mente no se encontraba en condiciones para inventar algo mejor.

-Por cierto, debes de tener cuidado con tu mano, el que no veas la herida no significa que tu piel no este sensible.-saltó Melinda, un poco tarde.

-Hasta ahora me lo dices.-se quejó Elena al sentir el dolor punzante al momento de colocar bien su guante.-Me está doliendo otra vez.

-Lo siento, creí que ya lo sabias.

-No te preocupes, yo lo olvide. Solo vendare mi mano y con eso bastara.

-Con respecto a lo del libro… ¿para que necesitas mi ayuda?-preguntó Melinda.

-No se…-respondió Elena algo pensativa.-Tal vez porque no quiero sentirme sola. Greil siempre me ayuda y me apoya en todo, aunque yo no tenga la razón. Como cuando le dije que vendría a buscar a papá, él vino conmigo aun sabiendo que nos meteríamos en problemas. Y en ocasiones Raiu también es nuestro cómplice. Pero... ahora no quieren saber nada sobre lo que voy a hacer y tienen sus razones.

-Están muy preocupados por ti.-dijo Melinda con la mirada baja.-Todos; Ike, Soren, Ranulf, Greil, Raiu y yo.

-Entiendo que lo estén y realmente lamento causarles tantos problemas, pero no sé qué me pasa… No sé qué es lo que está pasando conmigo y por más que trato, tampoco puedo entender la actitud de mi padre.-Elena sintió melancolía con una extraña mezcla de rabia e indignación.-Esta mañana, cuando le pregunte si me creía capaz de matar a alguien solo porque sí, él no me respondió.

-Bueno, ese libro lo están usando una bola de locos asesinos, tal vez esa es la razón.-opinó Melinda como si tratara de animar a la joven.

-He visto personas que usan tomos de magia como los del tío Soren para hacer sufrir a otros. He visto laguz que les gusta divertirse con el sufrimiento de los demás. Personas que usan espadas, como tú, Greil, mi padre y yo, para matar a gente inocente por el simple gusto de hacerlo. No por eso nosotros somos asesinos también.-replicó Elena en voz baja, como si estuviera hablando consigo misma.- ¿Qué harías si tu madre te creyera una asesina sin siquiera darte la oportunidad de defenderte?

Melinda se quedó callada y Elena sabía que esa no era una pregunta fácil de responder, por lo que decidió continuar.

-Mi padre ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarme si había usado el libro. Es más, ni siquiera lo hojeo, esa maldita porquería no tiene nada escrito en realidad, solo dice algo sobre unos sacrificios y si no me equivoco solo hay un hechizo, o al menos yo solo puedo ver uno. Solo me quitó el libro y dijo que no podía salir del castillo hasta que él diga lo contrario. Ya no confía en mí. Aunque… aunque me duela admitirlo, yo tampoco confiaba en él, nunca le dije nada sobre el libro, y la verdad no tenía pensado hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió Melinda alzando sus confundidos ojos verde esmeralda.

-No lo sé…

Ambas jóvenes permanecieron en un silencio algo incómodo que se extendió por varios segundos más, hasta ser interrumpido por el llanto de una niña.

-¿Escuchas eso?-preguntó Elena al percatarse de que el sonido no venía de tan lejos.

-¿Qué cosa?-murmuró Melinda, mirando a su alrededor como si esperara encontrar algo.

-El llanto, se escucha como si alguien estuviera llorando.-después de decir eso, Elena guardó silencio para que Melinda pudiera escuchar los sollozos.

-Yo no escucho nada.-susurró la joven.

-Estás sorda.-se burló Elena, pero mantuvo una expresión seria, tratando de ubicar la procedencia del llanto.

-Y tu loca.-se defendió la joven.

Elena solo frunció el ceño para después comenzar a caminar por el largo corredor muy despacio. El sonido del llanto se escuchaba más cerca con cada paso que daba, pero más sensaciones también se hacían presentes. Un ligero escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, provocando que se estremeciera un poco y que dudara en seguir buscando a la persona que estaba llorando, pero haciendo caso omiso de su presentimiento, Elena siguió su marcha hasta llegar a unas escaleras que conducían a los pisos inferiores del castillo.

Elena pudo sentir como Melinda se ponía detrás de ella y como su respiración era algo agitada.

-Elena, esto no es divertido.-murmuró la joven con un pequeño toque de miedo en su voz, pero mezclado con algo que parecía ser emoción.

-¿Y tú crees que a mi si me parece divertido?-replicó ella con seriedad.-Y tu ni siquiera puedes escuchar lo que yo.

Dando un profundo suspiro, Elena comenzó el descenso por las escaleras, seguida muy de cerca por una asustada Melinda.

Las escaleras parecían no tener fin y con cada peldaño que descendían el lugar se volvía más oscuro. Elena pensó que tal vez se dirigían de nuevo a los calabozos, hasta que recordó que eso no era posible, los calabozos estaban prácticamente del otro lado del castillo.

Al bajar todos los escalones, una puerta de madera con adornos metálicos y oxidados les bloqueó el paso.

-¿Entramos o no?-preguntó Elena, queriendo escuchar la opinión de su amiga.

-¿Si digo que no me harías caso?-dijo Melinda como si tuviera esperanza de irse.

-No.-respondió Elena sin el más mínimo tono de preocupación en su voz.-Pero tú puedes irte si quieres.

-Si claro, te voy a dejar sola.-dijo Melinda sarcásticamente.-Mejor voy, ya no quiero volver yo solo, ni siquiera puedo ver la luz al final del túnel.

-No seas dramática-Elena sujeto la oxidada manija de la puerta y la giró para poder abrirla. Sin dar si quiera un paso hacia adelante, por precaución, la joven empujó la puerta, que se abrió con un escalofriante rechinido que le heló hasta los huesos.

-Mas… escaleras.-susurró Melinda.-Que desesperante.

-Quéjate cuando tengamos que subirlas.

Sin decir otra palabra, las dos jóvenes siguieron su camino, bajando escalón tras escalón, Elena aun escuchando el llanto que ahora se estaba volviendo un tanto molesto. Después de unos minutos era tan claro que Elena pudo identificarlo, era el llanto de la niña que había visto poco antes de escuchar hablando a su padre y a sus tíos.

-Melinda, ¿en verdad no puedes escucharlo?-preguntó Elena cuando prácticamente escuchaba los sollozos como si aquella persona estuviera detrás de ella.

-No.-se limitó a responder la joven.

Siguieron su descenso por el oscuro lugar hasta que Elena se paró en seco, provocando que Melinda chocara con ella.

-¿Por qué te detienes?-reprochó la joven con dejo de molestia en su voz.

-Es que ya no se escucha nada.-murmuró Elena.

Estremeciéndose por el extraña e inexplicable corriente de aire gélido que incluso agitaba un poco su largo cabello, o tal vez por el miedo que sentía, la joven aguzó el oído para tratar de ubicar de nuevo el sonido, sin tener resultado alguno más que escuchar el sonido de las ratas que había ahí abajo y las goteras que se formaban en el techo de piedra.

Elena entornó los ojos para tratar de distinguir algo al fondo de las escaleras. No supo si fue una ilusión óptica o si fue real, pero le pareció ver un pequeño destello dorado que se desvaneció al instante.

-¿Viste eso?-preguntó Melinda, sorprendiendo un poco a la joven.

Elena asintió con la cabeza y no supo si estaba feliz o asustada al darse cuenta de que ella no era la única que había visto esa extraña luz.

Las muchachas se miraron por unos segundos para después seguir bajando. Al bajar todos los escalones, pudieron darse cuenta de que el lugar era bastante amplio ya que incluso sus pasos producían un eco que resonaba demasiado.

El suelo brilló con una luz dorada más intensa que la última vez, provocando que Elena y Melinda dieran un par de pasos hacia atrás y ahogaran un grito. Justo debajo de sus pies, estaba dibujado un círculo enorme, idéntico al que tenía el libro que le habían entregado a Elena cuando recién habían llegado a Daein.

-Es como el de mi libro.-murmuró Elena para sí.

-Es cierto.-respondió Melinda sin quitar la vista del extraño circulo.

El emblema emitió una luz aún más intensa y de la nada una línea se dibujó en él, uniéndose con otra para formar un triángulo que atravesaba al otro que ya estaba dibujado desde un principio.

-¿Qué fue… eso?-preguntó Melinda entrecortadamente.

Elena respiraba con dificultad, sintiendo como si su corazón estuviera a punto de salir disparado de su pecho.

-El segundo ciclo.

* * *

><p>Eso fue todo por ahora… tengo malas noticias, se me están acabando las ideas , pero hare hasta lo imposible por seguir con este fic. Pero necesito su apoyo así que se los pido de favor, dejen su opinión y críticas, eso me ayuda mucho, enserio.<p>

Gracias por leer.


	20. Chapter 20

Por fin! Después de siglos de abandono, aquí esta el capitulo 20. Como no tengo excusa por esto, mejor los dejo leer el capitulo n.n

**Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 20: Arduo entrenamiento.<p>

–Otro ciclo. –susurró Elena con preocupación.

– ¿Estás segura? –inquirió Melinda con voz temblorosa.

–Sí, cuando el primer triangulo se formó, la anciana me dijo que el primer ciclo se había completado. –Elena se recargó en un muro cercano y trató de calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón que le decían a gritos lo mal que estaba la situación. –Tenemos que hacer algo. Hay más personas involucradas aquí en Begnion además de Nabor, y siguen matando a mucha gente.

– ¿Y…se lo dirás a tu padre?

–Pues supongo que…supongo que sí. Pero mi padre es lo de menos en este momento, primero necesito recuperar mi libro. –respondió la joven con mucha determinación en su voz y sintiendo un vacio en el pecho al poner a su padre en segundo plano. Para Elena, Ike siempre fue lo primordial.

– ¿Pero qué tiene que ver tu libro? –inquirió Melinda con desconcierto.

–Mucho. –fue la seca respuesta que dio y sin otra palabra, Elena comenzó a subir las escaleras con rapidez, mientras que Melinda trataba de seguirle el paso.

–Elena espérame. –dijo la joven entre jadeos. – ¿Por qué corres?

–Porque tenemos que terminar con esto rápido. –se limitó a responder sin detener su marcha.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras, Elena trató de ubicarse para poder encontrar el camino que la llevaría a donde quería llegar. La desesperación se hacía presente nuevamente, distrayéndola y molestándola mucho, complicando todavía más la situación.

No pasaron ni tres minutos cuando la joven ya se encontraba en su habitación, sacando el libro que estaba debajo de la cama, sin siquiera saber exactamente como era que había llegado tan rápido. El emblema dorado brillaba ligeramente en donde ya había aparecido el segundo triangulo, tal y como el emblema que encontraron en el piso de aquella habitación.

Sin levantar el libro del suelo, Elena comenzó a pasar las páginas rápidamente, haciéndose pequeñas cortadas en sus dedos a las cuales ignoro por completo o rompiendo un poco las hojas que estaban un tanto carcomidas por el tiempo. Para su sorpresa y gran desilusión, más de veinte páginas estaban llenas con pequeños párrafos y renglones que emitían un extraño y delicado brillo rojizo.

–Elena… –dijo Melinda algo agitada por haber corrido tanto. – ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

Elena no respondió ya que estaba muy concentrada en el libro, por lo que ni siquiera noto que su amiga había llegado.

La luz carmesí se fue apagando lentamente, dejando ver a la perfección las palabras escritas en las páginas amarillentas.

– ¡Elena! –espetó Melinda.

– ¿Qué? –dijo Elena algo aturdida y sobresaltada por la súbita reacción de la chica.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella, sentándose en el suelo y echándole un ojo al libro.

–Hay más cosas, pero…

Comenzó a revisar todas y cada una de las páginas, notando que la tinta de poco más de la mitad de las primeras páginas estaba totalmente seca.

– ¿Qué? –insistió Melinda con mucho interés y zarandeando levemente a Elena.

–Nada, solo que necesito mi libro urgentemente.

Elena cerró el libro con fuerza para desquitar un poco todas esas emociones que le estaban lacerando el alma y finalmente lo metió debajo de la cama de un golpe seco.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad. Elena no podía permanecer mucho tiempo en su cuarto sin sentirse vigilada y sofocada, por lo que se la pasó recorriendo el castillo, haciendo que el tiempo trascurriera muy lentamente debido a lo aburrida que se sentía en ese lugar que a pesar de ser hermoso, se veía tan solitario y sin vida alguna. Todas esas decoraciones le parecían tan exageradas e innecesarias, las pinturas eran demasiado para ella y no entendía como las demás personas las consideraban obras de arte cuando en más de la mitad, lo único que se podía ver eras figuras extrañas y sin sentido alguno. Las pocas personas que rondaban los pasillos era tan solo sirvientes con sus caras de palo e inexpresivas y uno que otro noble que hacia una leve reverencia al verla o algunos mas groseros que simplemente la ignoraban. Al verlos con detenimiento, Elena se daba cuenta de que sus ropas y todas las joyas que llevaban encima eran igual de exageradas que las pinturas e incluso hasta llegaban a ser ridículas. Definitivamente, ella nunca se atrevería a vestirse así, era mejor llevar las ropas tan simples que siempre usaba, frescas y muy cómodas que le permitían moverse con toda la libertad del mundo.

A la hora de la cena, el grupo se reunió en un amplio comedor, pero al mismo tiempo muy acogedor, con una mesa rectangular de madera barnizada y diez sillas alrededor, más una enorme ventana que se alzaba desde el suelo hasta el alto techo abovedado de la edificación.

Por lo que Greil le dijo a Elena minutos antes de la cena, Ike rechazaba las invitaciones de Sanaki de acompañarlos en el comedor principal ya que no le gustaba estar rodeado de todos los nobles que vivían y visitaban el castillo y mucho menos estar escuchando sus aburridas platicas de política toda la cena. Elena agradeció profundamente el que su padre tomara esa decisión ya que, al igual que a él, a ella tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea de convivir con los nobles, por lo que eso le levantó un poco el ánimo.

Durante los primeros minutos de la cena el incómodo y pesado silencio era solo interrumpido por el sonido de cubiertos chocando contra la fina y elegante cristalería de la que estaban hechos los platos, y más tarde se le sumaron las voces de los empleados provenientes del pasillo que chismorreaban acerca de la actitud del esposo de Sanaki y su amigo, un tal Muarim.

Elena mantenía la mirada clavada en su plato, sin siquiera probar un bocado, solo moviendo su comida de un lado a otro. No se atrevía a levantar la vista, temerosa de encontrar los profundos y azules ojos de su padre clavados en ella, llenos de desconfianza y desilusión.

–No juegues con la comida. –resonó como un eco la potente voz de Ike en el amplio comedor, provocando que Elena se estremeciera levemente al sentir la frialdad inusual en aquellas palabras. –Cómetela.

–Sí padre. –se limitó a responder con un hilillo de voz y sin alzar la mirada.

Elena hizo un esfuerzo monumental para poder tragar la comida, tratando al máximo para que los demás no notaran que quería vomitar. No era que la comida fuera mala, al contrario, simplemente no tenía hambre y el nudo en su garganta no mejoraba su situación.

– ¿Vamos a poder entrenar otra vez en el jardín? –preguntó Greil, probablemente en un intento de romper el incómodo silencio.

–Sí. –respondió Ike secamente.

– ¿Greil? ¿Ike? –habló Ranulf, captando la atención de los presentes. – ¿Cómo es que pueden moverse después de todo lo que comen? Y más aún ¿Cómo demonios es que pueden entrenar?

Raiu y Melinda contuvieron la risa, mientras que Elena sonrió débilmente al ver las caras de confusión de su padre y hermano, siendo ellos dos tan parecidos, incapaces de responder a la pregunta, tratando de explicarse a sí mismos las razones de su apetito feroz.

–No sé. –respondieron por fin padre e hijo al unísono.

–Comen más que Skrimir.

Al escuchar las palabras de Ranulf, Raiu no pudo contenerse y rió abiertamente, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Greil. Incluso en los labios de Soren se pudo ver una pequeñísima mueca que quería convertirse en una sonrisa, mientras que Melinda cubría su boca para acallar su risa.

De ahí en más, los ánimos se relajaron y la tención desapareció, dando paso a amenas y tranquilas conversaciones entre todos; Ike discutía con Ranulf, Soren hablaba debes en cuando para resaltar las "incoherencias" del laguz. Greil y Raiu discutían de igual manera, mientras que Melinda los escuchaba atentamente, riendo entre dientes al escuchar las estupideces que decían.

Por otro lado, Elena se mantuvo cayada, tratando de comer lo que estaba en su plato, pero sin tener resultado. Al final, y mientras Ike estaba distraído, Greil le quitaba el plato a su hermana y vaciaba la comida poco a poco hasta terminarla. Elena sabía que su padre se había dado cuenta de ello, pero le sorprendió que no los regañara, muy probablemente porque no era la primera vez que lo hacían.

Una vez que todos terminaron de comer, salieron al jardín. El sol ya se había ocultado por completo, cediendo su lugar a una amarillenta media luna.

–Tú vas primero, Elena. –dijo Ike distraídamente, extendiéndole una espada de entrenamiento más grande de lo normal, muy parecida a Ettar, una de sus espadas favoritas.

– ¿Quieres que use esa? –preguntó la joven, sintiéndose algo confundida ya que siempre usaba espadas de entrenamiento regulares.

–Sí.

Elena sujetó el arma, teniendo mucha dificultad para poder levantarla debido al peso.

–Está muy pesada. –murmuró la joven, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para poder alzar la espada y colocarse en posición de pelea. – ¿Por qué no puedo usar otra?

–Prepárate. –fue la respuesta que le dio su padre, quien ahora sujetaba una espada igual a la de su hija, pero él lo hacía con una sola mano, como si fuera muy ligera, pero para él todo era muy ligero, aun podía levantarla a ella con una sola mano sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. – ¡Ahora!

Apenas teniendo tiempo, Elena bloqueó un zarpazo vertical por parte de su padre, siendo este tan fuerte e imprevisto que la joven cayó de bruces al suelo. Mirando a su padre con mucha determinación, a lo que él respondió con una leve sonrisa, la joven se puso de pie nuevamente, esforzándose para mantener su espada firme.

De nueva cuenta, Ike atacó a su hija, esta vez, bloqueando la estocada por completo, pero trastabillándose hacia atrás, momento que Ike aprovechó para atacar de nuevo, poniendo de golpe la punta de su espada tan cerca de la nariz de la joven, provocando que por puro reflejo ella callera al suelo otra vez.

–Supongo que eso es todo. –dijo Ike con seriedad y mirando a la joven a los ojos.

–No. –respondió ella, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y dando un mandoble vertical que su padre esquivó con facilidad, dándole tiempo también para empujar a Elena, quien, siendo jalada también por el peso de su espada, cayó de rodillas.

Frustrada y respirando pesadamente, Elena apretó su puño lastimado y golpeó el suelo con fuerza, provocando que su herida se abriera de nuevo, mientras susurraba una maldición dirigida a sí misma.

–No creo que tengas lo necesario para seguir con esto. –dijo Ike con seriedad. –Mejor descansa.

–Padre… –intervino Greil con preocupación. –Esa espada es muy pesada para ella.

–Si no puede con pequeños inconvenientes no vale la pena que sigamos.

Elena se puso de pie otra vez, levantando la espada con más dificultad que al principio, pero aun así mirando a su padre con mucha determinación, como si sus ojos fueran dos llamas azules.

–Aun puedo. –dijo la joven firmemente.

–Tan persistente y terca ¿A quién me recuerdas? –dijo Ike con una sonrisa en sus labios. –De acuerdo, tal vez sí me excedí un poco. Usaras una espada común… pero nos enfrentaras a Soren, Ranulf y a mí al mismo tiempo.

– ¡¿Qué? –soltaron Greil y Elena.

–Presta atención, Greil, porque cuando termine con Elena tú eres el siguiente.

Greil frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza, dando entender que estaría preparado para lo que viniera.

Elena tomó una espada de entrenamiento regular, por más que le doliera en su orgullo al no haber sido capaz de utilizar la primera. Respiró profundo y trató de relajar sus tensos músculos. Al darse la media vuelta, sus tíos, Soren y Ranulf ya estaban preparados. Soren sostenía su tomo de Elwind y Ranulf ya se había transformado en un gato de color azul celeste, mientras que Ike sujetaba la misma espada del principio.

Elena inhaló profundamente otra vez al sentir como los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de cuerpo al verse por primera vez en esa situación.

– ¡Ahora! –gritó Ike y el trió lanzó su ataque.

Ranulf fue el primero en saltar sobre la joven, tratando de herirle el brazo con sus afiladas garras, estando Elena apenas a tiempo para esquivarlo, recibiendo un leve rasguño y regresando el ataque con un zarpazo horizontal, errando el golpe por unos milímetros.

Después una ráfaga de viento trato de envestirla, pero Elena dio una pirueta hacia atrás, estando a penas a tiempo para bloquear otro ataque de Ranulf, esta vez logrando encestarle un golpe en un costado, por lo que el laguz se alejó al instante. Sin embargo, bajo la guardia, recibiendo un golpe de lleno en el estómago por parte de su padre.

Elena apoyó su espada en el suelo mientras trataba de recuperar el aire. Aunque Ike no había usado ni un cuarto de su fuerza, el golpe le había dolido.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una ráfaga de viento la empujó, levantándola del suelo para después dejarla caer en la fuente del jardín.

Al momento en el que salió del agua su padre ya la estaba esperando. Esta vez en lugar de solo defenderse Elena comenzó a atacar, pero su padre bloqueaba todo con suma facilidad.

Elena lanzó un mandoble vertical, Ike lo cubrió y aplicando más fuerza en su brazo empujó ligeramente a la joven, quien se alejó al instante.

– ¡Raiu, Melinda! –gritó Ike.

Elena se dio la media vuelta y vio como un gato negro se le venía encima. La joven se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo y Raiu cayó al agua, haciendo el típico sonido que todo gato hace cuando lo golpean o lastiman, y salió de la fuente a toda velocidad. Las carcajadas de Greil no se hicieron esperar, pero ella no tuvo tiempo de relajarse porque la siguiente en atacar fue Melinda, lanzando estocadas con una velocidad impresionante que Elena bloqueó pero acelerando el paso para poder contraatacar, logrando encestarle un golpe en el estómago que la sacaría de combate por un buen rato.

–Perdón. –se disculpó la joven al notar que tal vez se le había pasado un poquito la mano.

Al darse la media vuelta, y sin siquiera poder defenderse, Ranulf la derribó y antes de que la joven pudiera ponerse de pie, Ike ya había puesto la punta de su espada en su garganta.

–Termino. –dijo con seriedad.

–Déjame intentar otra vez. –pidió y como respuesta solo recibió una risa por parte de su padre.

La joven frunció el seño y curvó sus labios como en un pequeño puchero. Se puso de pie en el momento en que ya no sintió la espada en su garganta.

–Tranquila, no esperaba que lo lograras. –dijo Ike, seguramente al notar la actitud de su hija. –Ve a quitarte eso antes de que enfermes. Pero quiero verte aquí en cuanto termines, ¿Quedo claro?

–Sí papá. –musitó Elena con la mirada baja.

–Buen trabajo, Elena. –la animó Ranulf. –Nunca me había costado tanto trabajo derribar a alguien. Ahora veremos qué tal le va a tu hermano.

La joven solo sonrió débilmente en agradecimiento.

–Gracias por cansarlos. –le susurró Greil una vez que Elena se acercó.

–Como si eso fuera posible.-respondió la joven. –Eso no fue nada, solo míralos. Además, papá te hará usar la otra espada.

–Sí, lo sé. –dijo Greil con una sonrisa de suficiencia. –Pero yo sí puedo usarla.

–Presumido.

Elena se marchó corriendo al interior del castillo, aunque estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para seguir de pie y no ceder ante el agotamiento de sus músculos que le pedían a gritos que se detuviera. Pero no podía, simplemente no podía.

Cuando llego a su habitación, cambio sus ropas sucias y mojadas lo más rápido que pudo. Antes de salir de la recamara sacó el libro de debajo de la cama, suspiro profundamente y lo tomó con ambas manos. Era ahora o nunca, tenía la oportunidad de cambiar el libro mientras su padre estaba ocupado.

* * *

><p>Ok, eso es todo, prometo echarle muchas ganas para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir, lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo.<p>

Ahora me despido, hasta la próxima. Muchas gracias por leer. No olviden dejarme su opinión.


	21. Chapter 21

hola ._./ llegué por aqui otra vez, les dejo el capitulo nada mas  
>Gracias por pasarse por leer esto después de tanto tiempo<p>

Fire Emblem no me pertenece

* * *

><p>Capitulo 21: Conciencia intranquila<p>

Ya todo estaba bien, ya tenía su amado libro reposando debajo de la cama, su padre no se había dado cuenta de lo que hizo, había vuelto como si nada con él a entrenar un poco más para que después todos se retiraran a sus alcobas.

Todo estaba bien, perfectamente bien, ahora solo tenía que relajarse para caer víctima de un profundo sueño que abrazó su tembloroso y frágil cuerpo.

– _¡Hola!__ –__gritó para tratar de encontrar a alguien que la pudiera ayudar__. –__ ¡¿Hay alguien?!_

_No obtuvo respuesta alguna más que la de ese vacío eco resonando tétricamente en aquella enorme habitación de suelo y paredes de piedra brillante y oscura. El techo era tan alto que hacía imposible ver el final, solo parecía el cielo nocturno sin estrellas. Las únicas fuentes de iluminación eran cuatro vitrales a cada lado, de colores oscuros y opacos que permitían la entrada de unos cuantos mortecinos rayos de luz, apenas suficientes para dejar ver las extrañas pinturas con imágenes de niños llorando sangre y sujetando un cuchillo al ver a sus padres muertos por sus propias manitas corrompidas por la maldad, mientras que detrás de cada uno de los pequeños estaba un hombre cubierto por una capucha negra que no permitía ver su rostro, sujetando a los niños por el hombro, como si tratara de reconfortarlos. _

_Al fondo de la estancia, un enorme y llamativo trono de piedra lisa y brillante en donde se podían ver los reflejos un tanto distorsionados._

–_Supongo que estoy solita__. –__susurró, dando un suspiro de resignación al darse cuenta de que el lugar estaba completamente. _

_Un gran escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera sin remedio a causa de ello. Tenía frio, había una extraña briza pesada y helada colándose desde algún lugar._

_El eco que producían sus pasos al acercarse a tan llamativo asiento, digno de un rey, era lo único que rompía con el pesado silencio que le presionaba los tímpanos._

_Subió los escalones con cautela para poder apreciar el bello trono de mejor manera. Tocó la suave y fría piedra negra que le daba una forma elegante y refinada al asiento, con bordes de color dorado, recubiertos con diminutas gemas de un vivo color rojo sangre._

_El sonido rechinante de una puerta metálica al abrirse captó de inmediato la atención de la joven. Poniéndose a la defensiva, Elena entornó los ojos para poder ver al responsable de producir ese sonido; un hombre alto y fornido, de cabello corto y color azul un tanto opaco, sosteniendo una majestuosa espada de empuñadura negra y hoja dorada que lucía recién afilada._

–_Papá__. –__exclamó la jovencita, dibujando una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba sola, de que tenía a la persona que la protegería de cualquier cosa._

_Rápidamente, Elena bajó los escalones para encontrarse con Ike, quien se había quedado parado en la mitad del salón, con la mirada baja, haciendo imposible ver sus ojos, sujetando firmemente su espada._

– _¿Padre? ¿Dónde estamos?__ –__preguntó la joven, deteniéndose frente a Ike que aun miraba la piso._

–_No me dejas otra opción, Elena__. –__murmuró el hombre con su varonil y firme voz__. –__Perdóname, princesa._

– _¿Pero qué…?__ –__la pregunta de Elena quedó ahogada en su garganta al sentir un punzante dolor invadiendo su cuero._

_Titubeante y temerosa de saber lo que le provocó tremendo dolor, Elena bajó la mirada para encontrar que la reluciente hoja dorada de la espada de su padre estaba incrustada en la boca de su estómago, atravesándola por completo, mientras que las gotas de su propia sangre ya comenzaban a formar un charco en el suelo._

_Respirando con dificultad mientras que sus lágrimas comenzaban a empapar sus mejillas y un frio inmenso abrazaba todo su cuerpo, la joven sujetó la única parte de la hoja que no la había atravesado, aferrándose a ella como si de su vida se tratase._

– _¿Por… que lo…?__ –__su voz fue interrumpida de nuevo ya que de su boca brotó un chorro de ese liquido carmesí en lo que se resumía su vida, tan tibio y tan frio a la vez, tan vacio y tan profundo._

–_Es por el bien de todos, pero sobre todo, es por el tuyo__. –__de un tirón limpio, Ike sacó la espada del vientre de su hija, provocando que la joven volviera a vomitar su sangre, la misma sangre que la de su padre__. –__Perdóname, princesita._

_La joven estaba inmóvil, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, su cuerpo perdía calor rápidamente y sin embargo, su pecho quemaba cada vez que trataba de inhalar aire._

_Cuando creía que ya no podría más y mientras su visión se iba volviendo más borrosa, pudo sentir un cálido beso de su padre en la frente, para después escuchar cómo se iba alejando rumbo a la puerta metálica por donde había entrado minutos atrás._

_Elena ya no pudo permanecer más de pie, por lo que se desplomó al suelo, sintiendo como el tibio liquido rojo mojaba su espalda, haciendo que ese escalofrío de nuevo la recorriera_

–_Papá…__–__se las arregló para pronunciar, haciendo uso de su último aliento.__ –__Papi… por favor no… ¡Papá!_

Elena despertó de golpe al escuchar su propio grito y sentir el dolor al golpearse contra el suelo al caer de la cama, respirando como si hubiera corrido por horas y sudando frio. Por pura inercia llevó sus manos a su estómago, el cual estaba intacto. Se incorporó, subiendo en la cama para poder registrar el lugar con la mirada, y suspirar con alivio al darse cuenta de que se encontraba otra vez en su habitación. Limpió las lágrimas que empapaban sus mejillas, no solo había llorado en el sueño, sino también en la realidad. Esas lágrimas no eran por el dolor físico que podría jurar aun sentía, lo que provocó el llanto silencioso fue el hecho de que su padre fue quien provocó esa herida mortal.

Su garganta se sentía rasposa, consecuencia de haber dormido con las ropas y cabello mojados y sin haberse cubierto con una cobija. Su cuerpo se estremecía levemente al sentir como un aire frio se colaba en la habitación, el cual silbaba levemente de manera lúgubre en medio del silencio, como si arrastrara consigo varios susurros incomprensibles.

La joven se puso alerta, toda la piel de su cuerpo se erizó y su boca quiso dejar escapar un sollozo que apenas y consiguió ahogar. Aquellos murmullos que arrastraba el viento por aquella habitación ya los había escuchado

Por una razón que ni ella comprendió, se metió debajo de la cama, acostándose boca arriba y abrazando su dichosos libro fuertemente contra su pecho. Una vez ahí, Elena se percató de como la oscuridad se volvía más y más densa, envolviéndola a ella por completo. Lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en cerrar sus ojos fuertemente, con la vaga esperanza de que eso la fuera a proteger.

De un momento a otro, pudo escuchar ese llanto dentro de la habitación, y el murmurar de esas voces que parecían salir de todas partes se habían vuelto tan fuertes que Elena comenzó a sentir presión en sus oídos, su corazón estaba acelerado, golpeando fuertemente contra su pecho, retumbando contra sus tímpanos. A pesar de los susurros que se escuchaban tan fuertes, pudo darse cuenta de cómo los resortes del colchón resonaban como si alguien estuviera haciendo presión en ellos.

En el reluciente piso de pulcros azulejos color hueso, se pudieron escuchar un par de pasos que se detuvieron en el borde izquierdo de la cama. Después pudo escuchar como alguien se acomodaba a su lado, llorando como si estuviera ardiendo en llamas. Eran esos berridos de agonía en combinación con los murmullos insoportables los que le estaban provocando un horrible dolor en los oídos junto con uno en su cabeza, como si la estuvieran taladrando.

Su cerebro gritaba comandos a su cuerpo que le resultaba imposible acatar. El miedo la tenía congelada, todas sus extremidades estaban entumecidas. Unas nauseas empeoraron las cosas al momento que el olor a podredumbre y sangre alcanzo su nariz.

Su corazón estuvo a punto de saltar de su pecho cuando sintió que una piel suave y mortalmente helada rosó su rostro. Fue en ese momento cuando su instinto de supervivencia la hizo reaccionar, haciéndola salir disparada de debajo de la cama, sujetando el libro con fuerza y sentándose en el suelo, recargando su cuerpo contra la puerta de la habitación. Esta vez el llanto que escuchaba era el suyo, estaba llorando como cuando era una niña y tenía esas pesadillas, estaba llorando de nuevo por un miedo a algo que ni siquiera había visto, algo que ni siquiera comprendía bien, pero que de alguna manera recordaba. Eso, todo eso que le pasaba ya lo había vivido antes, era la razón por la que de niña era tan asustadiza e incluso cobarde.

Como pudo, acalló sus desesperados sollozos y ya no pudo escuchar nada, de nuevo estaba ese perturbador silencio y sus llorosos ojos azules repararon en una extraña luz de color carmesí que emanaba del libro que aun reposaba entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, la joven soltó el objeto, produciendo un ruido sordo al caer al suelo, extrañamente abriéndose en una de las primeras páginas, donde estaba escrito con sangre seca un pequeño párrafo en lengua antigua.

– ¿Lo encontraron? –preguntó una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la puerta, captando la atención de Elena al instante.

–No… señor. –dijo una segunda voz que se quebraba por el nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo. – ¿No cree… que debamos alertar al…esposo de la emperatriz?

–No, nadie alertara a nadie porque aun podemos encontrarlo. –dijo el primer hombre, subiendo un poco el tono de su voz. –Ahora vamos a buscarlo y no te atrevas a darme la cara si no tienes por lo menos un poco de información sobre su paradero ¿Te quedo claro?

–S-sí… señor.

–Y ni se te ocurra hacer ruido. Si la emperatriz se entera de que Nabor anda rondando a sus anchas por el castillo nos cortara la cabeza por haberlo dejado escapar. Solo envía a varios guardias a que vigilen los pasillos donde ella y su esposo descansan y también sus hijos.

El siguiente sonido en escucharse fue el tintineo de las armaduras de los dos hombres al alejarse.

Elena volvió su atención al libro, contemplando el hechizo. Después de unos segundos, pateó el objeto con fuerza para mandarlo debajo de la cama nuevamente. Con mucho sigilo, la joven abrió la puerta, saliendo de su habitación al pasillo desolado del castillo. Su sentido común peleaba arduamente contra su curiosidad y terquedad.

Elena caminó sin rumbo, por un lado, se sentía algo desesperada y con ganas de ver a su padre, asegurarse de que él nunca se atrevería lastimarla, a matarla. Más sin embargo, algo dentro de ella le gritaba desesperadamente que buscara a Nabor. Y después de varios minutos, encontró al joven hombre que su corazón pedía.

–Al fin llegas. –le dijo, recargado contra la pared junto a una enorme ventana que permitía la entrada de la mortecina luz de la luna, haciendo que los ojos azules de Nabor brillaran de una manera mística y hermosa. – ¿Estas lista?

– ¿…Cómo escapaste? –preguntó Elena, ignorando el último comentario del hombre.

–No me subestimes, Elena. Vamos, hay que salir de aquí.

– ¿Disculpa? –dijo Elena con un dejo de molestia en su voz. – ¿De dónde sacas que me iré contigo?

– ¿Acaso eres igual de ignorante que tu padre? Si no vienes conmigo morirás tarde o temprano.

–No te atrevas a insultar a mi padre porque te juro que te arrepentirás. –musitó Elena con una inmensa furia contenida, sintiendo como le hervía la sangre. –Nunca me uniría a alguien como tú y toda tu manada de locos asesinos.

–Demuéstrame entonces. –dijo Nabor de una manera retadora, curvando sus labios en un descarado gesto de cinismo. –Demuéstrame que estas defendiendo lo mismo que Ike y acaba conmigo, así él confiara en ti nuevamente.

Este último comentario hizo tintinear una campanita en la mente de Elena. Anhelaba tanto que su padre volviera a confiar en ella, a llamarle princesa de manera cariñosa y a mirarla con ternura como siempre lo había hecho.

De la nada, quizá incitada por ese pensamiento, la joven comenzó a recitar el hechizo que leyó en su libro minutos atrás. Con solo decir las primeras palabras, su mano comenzó a ser rodeada por llamas que extrañamente solo entibiaban su piel, sin provocarle el más mínimo de los daños.

Nabor seguía parado frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados y esa molesta expresión prepotente en su rostro que solo hacia enfadar más a la joven.

Elena estaba dispuesta a freírlo, pero justo cuando faltaba una sola palabra para que el hechizo saliera disparado y embistiera al hombre justo en la cara, algo la detuvo en seco, dejando las flamas danzando alrededor de su mano.

Lo primer en detenerla fue el darse cuenta de que estaba conjurando un hechizo de fuego con demasiada facilidad cuando nunca en su vida había siquiera intentado leer un tomo de magia. Lo segundo y más perturbador fue un eco en su mente que le imploraba no matar al hombre.

–Anda, solo basta una palabra para que acabes conmigo. –la tentó Nabor al notar que estaba dudando mucho.

Elena le miró con rabia al ser incapaz de lanzar el hechizo. Conocía la palabra necesaria para que el fuego consumiera el cuerpo del hombre, pero su lengua y cuerdas bucales se negaban rotundamente a pronunciarla.

–Maldición. –musitó la joven con frustración al no poder cumplir con su voluntad.

Al final, apunto su mano hacia otro lado y por fin su voz escapó de su pecho, susurrando con derrota la ultima parte de su conjuro. –Bolganone.

El proyectil se estrelló contra el muro, dejando una inmensa parca negra.

– ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? –cuestionó Nabor con fingida sorpresa.

– ¿No tienes que irte ya? –dijo Elena, evadiendo el contacto visual.

–Tú también.

-Solo vete antes de que me arrepienta de la estupidez que acabo de hacer. Déjame tranquila, a mí y a mi familia

Nabor rió por lo bajo y comenzó a caminar hacia Elena, y a pesar de que ella pudo escucharlo claramente no se sobresaltó hasta el momento que sintió la mano del hombre sujetando su barbilla, haciendo que levantara su mirada.

El corazón de la joven comenzó a latir con rapidez, pero no se movió ni hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo para escaparse.

–Si decides venir conmigo solo recita el hechizo que está en la tercera página de tu libro. –susurró el hombre y antes de que Elena pudiera replicar, sus labios habían sido atrapados en un cálido y corto beso.

Ella se quedó completamente inmóvil durante y después de ese contacto, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado.

–Nos vemos y…cuidado con tu padre. –susurró Nabor en tono burlón para después marcharse, sin que la joven pudiera ver a exactamente donde había ido.

El sonido de varios presurosos pasos metálicos resonó en los pasillos, haciendo que Elena saliera del aparente estado de ensimismamiento en el que se encontraba. Sabía que tenía que irse, pero no sabía cuál era la mejor ruta de escape ya que el tintinear de las armaduras sonaba de todas partes debido al eco. Fue hasta cuando pudo ver varias sombras distorsionadas que supo hacia donde correr.

En lugar de irse a su habitación, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron a la alcoba de su padre. Tenía que hablar con él. Sin embargo, también sentía mucho miedo al recordar las escenas de su sueño.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer :D espero sus comentarios<p> 


	22. Chapter 22: Alberich

Aquí estoy :D

.-. corto, muy corto, pero quería poner esto n.n se que le gustará mucho a una amiga ;D bueno eso espero xDDD

En fin, quiero agradecer a todos los que me leen y dejan su review, LucinaLowell n.n me alegra mucho que te guste esta historia

Bueno, sin nada mas que decir, aquí les dejo este capitulo :D

* * *

><p>Capitulo 22: Alberich<p>

Elena se despertó a causa de unos rayos de sol sinvergüenza que se paseaban a sus anchas por su rostro, lastimando sus ojos. Todo su cuerpo dolía, desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies. Además, se sentía demasiado cómoda entre el montón de cobijas como para siquiera moverse, hacer eso era una tortura para sus músculos.

Sus brazos eran los más afectados, se sentían como una tonelada sobre unos pobres huesos y articulaciones rígidas y frías. En un momento de estupidez, se sentía tan vieja. Le era imposible respirar por sus fosas nasales, por lo que mantenía su boca abierta, y el estar debajo de todos esos cubrecamas hacia que le faltara el aliento, por lo que su respiración se escuchaba como unos miserables jadeos de criatura moribunda escondida entre la cama.

Luego, de súbito, sin previo aviso, sintió como unas manos la zarandaban casi de manera brusca. Por puro insistió ella grito y pateo, sin salir de la seguridad de las cobijas, eran un poco gruesas, pero obviamente no lo suficiente para defenderla de un posible depredaron que se haya colado en el cuarto de su padre, pero en ese momento de debilidad mental, para Elena esas cobijas eran como un muro de ladrillo y sus desesperados golpes tratando de defenderse eran diez veces más fuerte porque, efectivamente, estaban cubiertos de ladrillos.

Su mano golpeó algo muy duro, incluso ella misma se lastimó, y al instante, el bramido de dolor de ella y de su atacante se dejaron oír, en sincronía perfecta, como almas gemelas.

– ¡Greil! –espetó Elena al darse cuenta de que su atacante era el malvado de su hermano.

–Elena…te pasaste. –se quejó el muchacho, con un poco de sangre en el rostro y las manos. –Me diste justo en la nariz.

–Es tu culpa por haberme asustado así.

Greil se sentó junto a ella, limpiando los hilillos de sangre que escurrían por su aun perfecta y respingada nariz.

–Sigue estando bonita. –le aseguró, con esperanza de que su hermano no fuera a molestarse con ella. El asintió, con una sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios.

–Siempre será bonita. –dijo. –Hermana, ahora te daré el mejor consejo de tu vida.

Elena le miró con confusión, ansiosa por escuchar el supuesto consejo de su hermano.

–Arréglate, ponte tus mejores garras, maquíllate por primera vez en la vida, péinate bonito y… –detuvo un momento su discurso, miró a los ojos de su desconcertada hermanita y luego le dio un beso en la frente. –Obedéceme que soy mayor que tú.

–Según el tío Soren, –dijo Elena, aclarando su garganta para refutar de la mejor manera al comentario de su hermano. –son solo dos minutos, los cuales no influyen para nada en madurez por lo que tanto tú, el hermano mayor por dos escasos minutos, y yo, la hermana menor por esca…

–Ya entendí. –la interrumpió Greil, frunciendo el ceño, luciendo tan idéntico a su padre. –Te gusta destruir mis ilusiones de saber que nunca seré hermano mayor.

Elena rió, se sintió tan raro, llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo de manera sincera, de manera real que era como si ya lo hubiera olvidado. La vibración en sus cuerdas bocales era tan bizarra y al mismo tiempo reconfortante y placentero. Su pecho se entibió y por un momento pensó que lloraría de felicidad. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que aun faltaba su padre ahí., eso secó su ilusión de inmediato junto con las lágrimas.

–Anda hermana, hazme caso. –insistió su hermano, tomando su mano y apretándola levemente. –No en todo, no necesitas ponerte maquillaje ni nada, eso nunca ha sido necesario para que te veas bonita.

–Te quiero mucho, Greil. –le dijo en un hilo de voz por miedo a que esta se fuera a quebrar, abrazando fuertemente a su hermano.

–Yo también te quiero mucho, Elena.

Permanecieron ahí, un rato, abrazados, como solían hacerlo cuando eran más pequeños y Elena temía al hombre en el armario. Ahora sabía que no había nada en el armario, pero seguía necesitando del consuelo de su hermano, más ahora que su padre no le ofrecía nada más que secas palabras y abrazos un tanto amargos.

Greil se despidió de ella, alegando que tenía cosas que hacer, sin dar más detalles, pero insistiendo en que Elena tomara un baño y se arreglara lo más pronto posible. Y ella así lo hizo, no tanto porque su hermano se lo dijera, sino más bien porque estaba aburrida y quería ir a seguir a su padre y ver si quizá podía ayudarlo en algo, o mejor dicho, así podría pasar tiempo con él usando un pretexto.

Sin embargo, una vez que Elena estuvo lista y salió en busca de su padre o alguien más de su familia, pero no encontró a nadie. Al preguntar su paradero se le dijo que habían salido, todos y ninguno le había dicho nada. Era más que obvio que no la querían con ellos. Ni siquiera su hermano le había hablado de ello.

El sentimiento que la embargaba era confuso, estaba molesta, dolida y muy ofendida, no sabía cuál de todos ellos era más fuerte, quería llorar, quería gritar y quería reír, todo al mismo tiempo. Su padre no la quería cerca, por eso no la había llevado a donde quiera que hubiera ido.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas al pensar que su padre ya ni siquiera era capaz de tolerarla cerca de él.

En intento ´por calmarse y distraerse busco una espada y comenzó a practicar, sola, no había nadie con quien pudiera hacerlo más que ese curioso muñeco especial colgado en medio del campo de entrenamiento. En él estaba descargando todo su coraje, no podía pensar con claridad, solo daba golpes, estocadas, zarpazos con ambas manos. Gritaba de rabia y de coraje mientras por sus mejillas corrían las lágrimas indiscriminadamente. Cuando ya no tuvo más energía para poder seguir simplemente se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, sin dejar de llorar, su llanto era demasiado pesado y demasiado grande como para seguir teniéndolo en el pecho, no la dejaba respirar. Llorar así se sentía tan bien, pero también dolía mucho, dolía mucho que por primera vez su padre no estuviera ahí para abrazarla y consolarla como lo había hecho desde que tenía memoria. Imaginaba que seguramente las cosas serian así de ahora en adelante y eso simplemente le desgarraba el alma, quería tanto a su padre y su desprecio era demasiado para ella.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, no podía siquiera ver o sentir lo que estaba a su alrededor, todo ese rato todo fue el llanto y la liberación que este le brindaba.

–Elena.

Al escuchar esa voz masculina, la chica se sobresaltó tanto que no pudo evitar dar un grito y brincar en su lugar, poniéndose de pie y limpiándose las lagrimas antes de darse la vuelta para encarar a la persona que le hablaba.

Era un muchacho, alto, musculoso de cabello negro y un poco largo, de una piel con un bronceado suave. Cuando Elena vio sus ojos, sintió que el corazón estuvo a punto de salir dispara de su pecho; eran grises, profundos y brillantes. De inmediato recordó al dueño de esa mirada tan cálida y amigable que desde niña despertó tanto en ella.

El muchacho se acercó y limpio las pocas lágrimas que aun quedaban en su rostro y le susurró un "tranquila" con esa voz tan fuerte, varonil, y al mismo tiempo tan calma. Ella no pudo contenerse y se lanzo a sus brazos, llorando de nuevo, pero esta vez era de alegría al volverse a encontrar con él.

–Alberich. –pronunciaba su nombre entre sollozos incontenibles, su pecho se sentía tan tibio al recargar su cabeza en él, el sonido relajado de su corazón también la hizo relajar su cuerpo, y sus fuertes brazos rodeándola la hicieron dejar escapar suspiros temblorosos.

–Mi Elena.

Sabía que con él de vuelta, su mejor amigo, su primer amor, ya no se iba a sentir sola otra vez.

* * *

><p>Como siempre, sus comentarios son muy bien recibidos, déjenme su opinión y criticas, creo que tengo muchos errores por ahi .-. siempre se me escapan todos xD<p>

Nuevamente, muchas gracias y hasta luego n.n/!


	23. Chapter 23: El Brazalete de Cristal

**Al fin :D estoy aquí**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 23: El Brazalete de Cristal<strong>

Se podía pasar todo el día hablando con él, caminar sin rumbo, a su lado, y nunca se aburriría. Admiraba sus ojos tan grises que lucían como la plata liquida; su bronceada piel como la arena de la playa, por donde tanto le gustaba pasear por las tardes cuando aún vivía en la Isla Cangrejo con toda su familia. Su cabello era tan negro como el cielo nocturno y brillante como las estrellas plateadas que lo coronaban todas las noches.

—¿Sabes a qué horas vendrá tu padre? —Preguntó, su voz era como un suave ronroneo en medio del pesado silencio que rondaba por los corredores del castillo—. Quería hablar con él.

Elena, nerviosa como se ponía al hablar con él, meneó la cabeza en gesto negativo. Su padre ya no le decía nada. Apenas y cruzaba palabra con ella, seguramente Alberich ya lo había notado también, era demasiado obvio, incluso para él que apenas había llegado un par de días atrás.

—¿Está…todo bien? —le preguntó, tomando su mano, apretándola con delicadeza—. Elena.

La joven sintió como si las piernas perdieran sus fuerzas, pero se las arregló para sonreír y mirarlo a los ojos.

—No te preocupes —respondió.

—Es que no me parece normal que estés tan alejada de tu padre.

—Bueno…es que…

Alberich la tomó por las mejillas, obligándola a alzar la mirada de nuevo otra vez y mirarlo. Ella adoraba mirar su apuesto rostro, pero ahora no quería hacerlo porque sabía bien que él vería en sus ojos como se estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—Confía en mí —le dijo y Elena lo abrazó, lo abrazó tan fuerte como le fue posible.

Ya no se sentía protegida cuando estaba con su padre porque simplemente, nunca estaba con él. Y su hermano…Greil se la pasaba con Ike, y Elena estaba segura que comenzaba a evitarla, al igual que Raiu y Melinda.

—Yo… —trató de decir, pero un sollozo escapó de sus labios, triturando las palabras.

Alberich le acarició el cabello de una manera tan suave, besó su frente y la abrazó fuerte, no la soltó hasta que ella se sintió mejor otra vez.

—Todo estará bien —susurró, limpiándole las lágrimas.

—¿Cuánto…cuanto tiempo te quedaras aquí? —preguntó Elena, queriendo cambiar el tema de conversación lo más pronto posible.

Alberich se encogió de hombres, Elena lo notaba cansado, solo después de un tiempo de contemplar su rostro de dio cuenta que debajo de sus ojos se asomaban unas oscuras ojeras y su sonrisa, siempre en sus labios, no era tan radiante como solía serlo hace años.

—…Alber. — susurró, y a pesar de haber sido completamente audible, el muchacho no lo notó. Se quedó con la mirada perdida en el reluciente piso de mármol del castillo, como si eso fuera lo más interesante del mundo, sus ojos brillaban tanto, se asemejaban a la plata derretida.

El suave eco de otras voces les alcanzó, cada vez más alto al igual que el sonido de unos pasos apresurados. Alberich levantó de inmediato la mirada y Elena se dio cuenta de la seriedad que se dibujaba en sus lindas facciones. Elena se volvió también, justo a tiempo para ver a las dos personas que acaban de llegar.

Uno era un hombre alto, de barba y bigotes largos y espesos que le cubrían la boca por completo. Era calvo y su cabeza brillaba tenuemente con la luz que se colaba por los ventanales. Sus ojos eran como unas pequeñas perlitas de color marrón, ocultos parcialmente por las pobladas cejas que había sobre ellos. Llevaba una pesada armadura de acero color blanco y dorado, una capa verde amarrada al cuello con un broche de plata con lo que parecía ser algún escudo.

El otro era un muchacho, quizá un poco más joven que Alberich. Alto, delgado, luciendo unos pantalones blancos, unas botas hasta las rodillas, algo gruesas por el metal de color azul que tenía para cubrir la parte de enfrente y el empeine, una camisa azul de seda, larga, un poco más arriba que la mitad del muslo, también llevaba partes de armadura: en el pecho y los hombros hasta el codo. Guantes de cuero café como el cinto amarrado a su cintura de donde colgaba una espada en una vaina con detalles de oro. Una capa negra amarrada a su cuello ondeaba con la suave brisa que se colaba por los corredores desde las ventanas abiertas para dejar entrar el fresco aire matutino.

Elena lo miraba con detenimiento y sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se habían encontrado con los de él. Azules, claros y limpios como el cielo despejado. Unos pequeños mechones del mismo color caían suavemente sobre su mirada.

—Alberich. —dijo, sin dejar de mirar a Elena, ella sintió algo extraño en el pecho y desvió la mirada rápidamente—. Partiremos a Melior mañana temprano.

—Alteza —Alberich hizo una reverencia ligera, su rostro seguía siendo muy serio, inexpresivo al igual que el del soldado de armadura blanca—. Tan solo hemos estado aquí una semana, su padre…

—Lo sé, pero no hay mucho que hacer aquí hasta que no atrapen a Nabor.

Elena sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al escuchar ese nombre. Ella lo había dejado esperar, todos los problemas que ocasionara de ahora en adelante serian su culpa y de nadie más.

—Bien, como ordene, Alteza —asintió Alberich con tono solemne. El muchacho vio a Elena por última vez y le sonrió antes de macharse junto al saldado de armadura blanca.

—No te vayas, Alber. —fue lo primero que la joven pudo decir, a modo de suplica, con los ojos anegados en lagrimas otra vez, sentía una punzada de dolor en el pecho, una que se sentía como puñalada en el corazón.

—Yo…perdóname —murmuró, dándole un delicado beso en la mejilla—. Hablamos en la cena.

Antes de que Elena dijera otra cosa, Alberich ya le había dado la espalda y caminaba en dirección por donde el muchacho, el príncipe de Crimea, se había marchado junto a su soldado.

Elena no salió de su cuarto en todo el día, ni siquiera cuando su padre volvió, poco antes de que se ocultara el sol. No tenía caso, quería estar con él, como lo había hecho desde que tenía memoria.

Elena no conocía la vida sin un padre, nunca se la quiso imaginar, ahora estaba viviendo en su peor pesadilla, de cual simplemente no podía despertar.

Lloró. Lloró cuando fue una mucama la que le avisó que la cena estaba lista, lloró cuando nadie fue a insistirle que bajara a comer, también lloró cuando la noche iba avanzando y nadie fue a saludarla; no los había visto en todo el día, pensó que tal vez irían con ella después, pero no fue así. Ni siquiera Alberich.

No fue hasta que las lágrimas ya se le habían agotado y los ojos le ardían al estar tan secos, que su padre entró a la habitación.

—¡Papi! —exclamó Elena, sin poder contener la emoción al verlo. Lo abrazó, pero cuando él no correspondió, supo que había hecho mal y sintió un inmenso vacío en el estomago.

—Prepara tus cosas porque te vas mañana —le dijo, de una manera tan fría y cortante que Elena se estremeció.

—¿Me enviaras de vuelta a casa? —preguntó, separándose de él, viendo como sus ojos azules tan idénticos a los de ella eran inexpresivos, carentes de cualquier emoción. Elena recordó al instante que esa era la misma manera en la que Ike veía a Hikari.

—Sí.

—Papá, por favor no, te prometo que me portare bien, te lo juro —pidió, con la voz temblorosa al igual que sus piernas—. Además, mi hermano te está ayudando mucho y Raiu también.

—Ellos no se irán, te irás tú nada más.

La enviaría sola. La estaba dejando sola.

—No, papi por favor no.

—Basta. Prepara tus cosas porque mañana te vas a Crimea junto con Alber. Te llevara a Toha y ahí tomaras un barco de vuelta a la isla. Obedece. —con esa última orden que le cayó a Elena como un balde de agua fría, Ike se marchó.

La joven se sentía sin aire, débil e inútil. Sentía que todo el mundo se le venía encima y que nadie estaba ahí para sostenerlo, solo ella. Estaba sola.

_No. _

Sintió una cálida briza cepillarle el cabello, era esa misma sensación que sentía cuando su padre la reconfortaba las noches que tenía miedo, pero al mismo tiempo era distinta. Era mejor.

Del armario tomó su libro y lo abrazó con fuerza. Las ganas de llorar desaparecieron y las reemplazó la ira. Una ira contra todo y contra todos, en especial contra su padre.

Pensó en Hikari, en lo que siempre le decía cuando era niña. "_Tu padre no te quiere"_. Aquel horrendo siseo se escuchaba tan claro, tan nítido en su oído.

—Maldita —musitó Elena, al aire, rogando porque la mujer la escuchara a ella también—. Ojala te mueras. Ojala te mueras maldita zorra.

"_Si decides venir conmigo solo recita el hechizo que está en la tercera página de tu libro". _Esa era la voz de Nabor, mucho más clara que la de Hikari.

Entonces Elena supo bien lo que tenía que hacer. No se iba a quedar sola, ni aunque si padre lo ordenara así.

Abrió el libro, buscó en la tercera página y comenzó a recitar el corto hechizo. Después de leer la primera palabra, un cosquilleo se apoderó de su cuerpo y su lengua parecía moverse por sí sola; su voz sonaba diferente y fue como si muchas otras voces se le unieran, pronunciando cada palabra al unísono, como un canto rítmico que adormecía los sentidos.

Todo a su alrededor parecía diluirse en medio de una profunda oscuridad que comenzaba a apoderarse de cada rincón. Los tapices de las paredes y las pinturas que colgaban de estas se desdibujaban en figuras grotescas hasta formar siluetas sin rostros, todas a su alrededor.

—No estás sola —proclamó una voz firme que hizo callar todas las demás—. Mi reina nunca estará sola.

Elena sintió como si algo la tomara por la muñeca izquierda, y minutos después, un intenso ardor se apoderó de todo su brazo, haciéndola gritar.

Luego, el frió, un intenso frio y un dolor de cuello.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró acostada en el suelo, en una posición demasiado incomoda, temblando, con dolor de garganta. Se puso de pie con cuidado y se acercó a la ventana; unos finos y pálidos rayos de sol peleaban contra las cortinas para poder entrar.

—Ya amaneció —el libro estaba en el suelo, justo en la tercera página. Elena recordó lo ocurrido y miró su brazo, donde había sentido el intenso dolor. El corazón se le aceleró al ver su muñeca decorada con un hermoso brazalete de cristal color vino con una brillante piedra en el centro de color negra.

* * *

><p><strong>Después de tanto tiempo, ahí tienen el capitulo n.n<strong>

**Perdón por todos los errores que han de andar por ahí u.u**

**¿Me regalan un review por fis? xD**

**Gracias por leer n.n**


	24. Chapter 24: El Agua de Mar

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 24: El Agua de Mar<strong>

Toha era, sin duda, uno de los lugares más hermosos que Elena había visto. El mercado central estaba lleno de vida, colores brillantes y aromas refrescantes. La gente lucía mucho más amigable que en Daein y Begnion, y también había muchos más laguz que en las otras dos naciones.

Los puestos apostados por las calles exponían hermosas y finas joyas, con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas que Elena no conocía. Había telas de colores y diseños exóticos, suaves y frescas, otras más calientes y esponjosas.

Los vendedores gritaban sus ofertas y hacían descuentos, dispuestos a regatear con distintos compradores con tal de obtener una venta.

Elena admiraba todo lo que sus ojos le permitían, su nariz se deleitaba con la mezcla de los aromas de perfumes, frutas y la apetitosa comida que preparaban algunos.

—Acérquese, bella señorita. —le apremió una hermosa mujer de grandes ojos marrones y cabellos rubios en suaves risos. Su delgada figura era cubierta por un pulcro y reluciente vestido rosa de sedas vaporosas que ondeaba grácil y ligero cada vez que se movía—. Tengo unas hermosas joyas que le quedarían perfectas con esa piel blanca y ojos azules que tienes.

—Bueno…es que a mí no me gustan las joyas —respondió Elena amablemente—. Además, tenemos algo de prisa.

—No te preocupes, Elena —dijo Alberich, amablemente, sonriendo con cariño—. Quiero que te distraigas un poco antes de irnos a Toha, puedes ver y pedir lo que quieras.

—Señorita, aproveche que tiene un novio tan amable —insistió la mujer, tomando a Elena de la mano y jaloneando un poco.

—…Bien.

La mujer le mostró un sinfín de bella joyería de aspecto costoso. A Elena nunca le había gustado ese tipo de cosas, lo único que llevaba era esa fina cadena que su padre le había obsequiado desde que era una niña. Pero tenía que admitir que las piedras preciosas y el brillo de todos esos anillos y brazaletes le parecía magnifico.

—Admire esta, mi lady —dijo la mujer, acercándole un anillo de oro blanco con una hermosa gema de un color rojo intenso que parecía fluir como el agua de un río—. Esta piedra fue extraída de un volcán mágico que de tierras lejanas. La lava fluye dentro, es muy difícil de obtener pero se dice que atrae la dicha para aquel que la posea.

Elena quedó prendada al instante por la hermosura de la joya, no pudo evitar la tentación de tocar la gema. Se sentía tibia.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Alberich y Elena asintió casi de manera inconsciente, sin dejar de mirar el anillo.

—Tiene buen gusto, mi lady —le aseguró la mujer rubia.

Alberich tomó la mano izquierda de Elena. A pesar de que fue sumamente delicado, ella no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al repentino tacto. El corazón se le aceleró tanto que creyó que cualquiera podría escucharlo.

Con cuidado, deslizó el anillo por su dedo anular y luego la miró a los ojos. Elena sentía como se le escapaba el aliento al admirar esos hermosos orbes brillantes que parecían lagos de plata liquida en una noche de luna llena.

—Se ve precioso en tu mano —dijo el muchacho, con aquella voz tan varonil.

—Le dije que el anillo iba perfecto con su piel —exclamó la vendedora, sacando a Elena de su repentino trance—. Haría perfecto como anillo de compromiso. Ahora joven, como usted mismo lo escuchó, esa gema es muy difícil de conseguir así que su precio…

—No lo compraremos —refutó Elena, de inmediato, sacando el anillo de su dedo y poniéndolo en la mano de la vendedora—. Con permiso.

La joven mercenario se alejó del pequeño puesto sin siquiera saber si Alberich la seguía, pero era mejor que no lo hiciera. En ese momento, Elena sentía como las mejillas le ardían intensamente debido a la vergüenza que había pasado.

—Anillo de compromiso. —bufó, totalmente enfadada—. Tonta ¿Qué le hace pensar que nos vamos a casar?

Se fue caminando por las calles, sin prestar atención a los establecimientos. Solo fue pateando las piedritas que encontraba en el camino, hasta que alguien la tomó por la muñeca de una manera tan fuerte que aquel brazalete de cristal se le enterró en la piel y la quemó, como solía hacerlo desde que apareció, una noche antes de que su padre la obligara a marcharse.

—¡Niña! —exclamó un hombre de rostro alargado y nariz ganchuda. Su piel pálida estaba marcada por extrañas marcas negras que parecían formar un escrito en un idioma que Elena nunca antes había visto—. ¡Ese brazalete! ¿¡De donde lo has sacado?!

—¡Suélteme! —gritó, jaloneando en un intento vano para que la dejara en paz, pero con cada movimiento el brazalete se clava más en su piel y se podía percibir como iba desgarrándole la piel.

—¡No, no, no! —gimoteó. Sus grotescos ojos claros, escudriñaban con avidez la joya de su muñeca—. ¡No cualquiera puede tener esto!

—¡Déjeme!

Elena estaba a punto de propinarle un puñetazo en la cara a aquel extraño hombre, pero alguien se le adelantó. Con la fuerza del golpe, el sujetó soltó el brazo de la chica y cayó inconsciente al suelo.

—Mi Lady ¿Está bien?

Elena levantó la mirada y se encontró con los brillantes ojos celestes del príncipe de Crimea.

—Brandon…digo, Príncipe Brandon —se apresuró a corregir su error y dirigirse con más cortesía al muchacho, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de reverencia—. Estoy bien, muchas gracias.

Brandon le sonrió amablemente. Sus blancos y perfectos dientes, como perlas, lo hacían lucir más apuesto de lo que ya era.

A Elena le pareció que, para ser un noble, era demasiado humilde y sencillo. En su viaje de vuelta a Crimea, Elena se dio cuenta de que no trataba a Alberich como un simple sirviente, sino como un hermano. Había ocasiones en las que ni siquiera hablaba tan propiamente, como un noble.

—¿Alberich no estaba contigo? —preguntó el príncipe, echándose la capucha a la cabeza para que nadie lo reconociera

—Sí, pero yo me fui corriendo. Seguramente ahora me está buscando.

—Bueno, vamos a buscarlo también.

Ambos muchachos se abrieron paso entre la multitud que parecía agrandarse conforme pasaba el tiempo. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de quién era el muchacho con la capucha, tampoco parecían prestarle más atención de la requerida.

Elena se mantuvo callada la mayor parte del tiempo, solo hablaba cuando el príncipe le preguntaba algo. La joven arrancó un pedazo de su capa de viaje y se cubrió el área donde llevaba el brazalete; el hombre había apretado tanto su muñeca que incluso la hizo sangrar.

—Ya casi es hora de que tu barco zarpe —comentó Brandon, mirando al cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer.

La joven observó el muelle con dolor, con ese inmenso agujero en el pecho que parecía hacerse más y más grande. Lo que menos quería era estar lejos de su padre, de su hermano, y ahora eso era precisamente lo que iba a ocurrir con ella.

—¿Elena? —Brandon la estaba mirando—. Si no quieres irte ¿Por qué no solo lo dices?

—…Mi papá me ordenó volver. —respondió, seria.

—Bueno…pero tampoco puede obligarte a hacer todo lo que él quiera. Además, ya no eres una niña.

—Elena —esta vez, fue Alberich quien la llamó—. ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

—Lo siento —se disculpó, sin ganas, aun viendo los barcos en el muelle, sintiendo la briza marina golpeándole la cara, cepillándole el cabello.

—Yo voy a ver…algo por ahí. —comentó el príncipe, marchándose antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo.

Alberich se acercó a Elena, le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó con fuerza.

—No me quiero —sollozó, sujetándolo con fuerza, aferrándose a lo único que tenia. No quería perderlo—. Alberich, no me quiero ir, por favor, no quiero.

—No llores —murmuró Alberich, con esa voz tan calma y reconfortante a los oídos de Elena, pero no fue difícil notar el ligero tono agrio, de dolor, que estaba escondiendo—. Cuando todo esté resuelto aquí volveré por ti, te lo prometo.

Elena solo negó y negó, sin soltarse de Alberich, con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

—Mi Elena, mi Elenita —separándose un poco de ella, la tomó por las mejillas, limpiándolas—. Cree en mí, te juro por mi vida que estaremos juntos muy pronto.

Elena no pudo responder, solo siguió sollozando y sintió como Alberich la llevaba del brazo, más cerca del muelle. Las olas del mar eran cada vez más claras al oído. Vi el barco, escuchó el barullo de la gente, de los marineros y maldijo a todos, hasta ella misma.

—Ve —le dijo, con firmeza, pero sin perder su tacto—. Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco, Elena, eso es lo que me en-…lo que me sorprende de ti, eres tan fuerte como tu padre.

Elena lo miró por última vez…pero subió al barco y esperó a que este zapara. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Cuando el muelle comenzó a alejarse, una idea le cruzó por la mente y justo en ese instante, el brazalete empezó a quemarle intensamente, como si tratara de detenerla.

Sujetó su mochila, ahí estaba su libro, no debía perderlo por nada del mundo. Se acercó a la baranda de madera, para evitar que la gente cayera al mar.

Tenía que hacerlo ahora, antes de que el barco se alejara más, era buena nadadora, pero el mar lucia inquieto y cualquiera sedería ante el cansancio.

—Señorita ¿Qué cree que hace? —la llamó un marinero, justo cuando había pasado una pierna por el otro lado de la baranda. Mas hombres y mujeres se acercaron, iban a tomarla y antes de que lo lograran, ella saltó, cayendo al mar, tragando una gran cantidad de agua que le quemó la lengua y la garganta. El agua de mar era lo más asqueroso que jamás había probado, pero le recordó que tenía que seguir adelante, como aquella vez que las niñas del lugar donde vivía la empujaron y le hundieron la cabeza en el agua, también había tragado mucha, pero esa fue la última vez que permitió que la siguieran hostigando. Al recordar eso, el agua de mar no tenía tan mal sabor.

Los ojos le escocían debido a la sal y en su brazo, donde llevaba el brazalete, el dolor era aun peor. Pero tenía que nadar antes de que las olas se la tragaran y así lo hizo, hasta llegar otra vez al muelle, donde la gente la ayudó a salir del mar, jadeante y muy agotada, temblando.

Levantó la vista y vio a Alberich y al príncipe Brandon, ambos con una expresión difícil de descifrar; una extraña mezcla entre el terror, la sorpresa el reproche y la alegría.

—Sí soy fuerte…—dijo, al ritmo que su respiración agitada se lo permitió—. Soy fuerte como mi papi…y si digo que no me voy, es porque no me voy.

Al ver sonreír a los muchachos, el agua de mar se volvió la más dulces de las bebidas.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues ahí está…<strong>

**¿Querían algo más romántico entre Elena y Alberich? ¿O entre Elena y Brandon? (sí, lo sé, aun no muestro bien la personalidad del Príncipe de Crimea, Brandon) Yo también, pero el romance no se me da. Además…no sé, cada vez me es más difícil escribir para esta historia.**

**En fin, si tienen algo que decir, yo los escucharé (leeré) gustosa.**

**Muchas gracias.**


End file.
